Code Geass: Godzilla' of the Resurgence
by silabc55
Summary: La tranquilidad del Área 11 termina para el año 2016 cuando una misteriosa criatura emerge de la Bahía de Tokio causando el caos en el Asentamiento de Tokio. Más tarde regresa convertido en algo más grande y Britania conocerá el verdadero terror de un dios encarnado. Godzilla
1. Algo se mueve en el agua

Hace ya mucho tiempo, un científico japones conocido como Gorō Maki quien era un profesor de universidad japonesa había sido expulsado después de que su esposa falleció por enfermedades relacionadas con la radiación. Posteriormente se convirtió en empleado de una empresa de energía en Tokio y había comenzado a estudiar las mutaciones causadas por los desechos nucleares arrojados al océano Pacífico por Britania en la década de 1950.

En esa época, Gorō había descubierto la existencia de una criatura marina prehistórica con pinta de ser un híbrido entre una morena y un tiburón anguila que se había adaptado a los desechos nucleares que se arrojó al suelo marino y comenzó a consumirlo como un medio de sustento. Gorō había estando estudiando a la extraña criatura detalladamente en secreto ocultando su existencia y descubrió que mientras más seguía consumiendo radioactividad, está evolucionaría hasta convertirse en un gran monstruo radiactivo y posteriormente se convertiría en una amenaza para la humanidad.

Posteriormente Gorō había apodado a la criatura radiactiva el hipotético nombre de "Gojira" (呉), Que significaba "encarnación de Dios", o "Dios encarnado" legua nativa del hogar natal de Gorō, la isla de Odo.

Gorō continuó ocultando la existencia del futuro destructor conocido como Gojira al mundo para que algún día se revelara por si mismo y así creara el caos que la humanidad inconscientemente habían creado.

**50 años después**

Pasando ya los años, la vida continuó su curso con la humanidad desarrollando sus respectivos bloques imperiales que luchaban entre si en una guerra fría con el fin de convertirse en la única dominante del mundo. Ninguno de las 3 facciones se dieron cuenta del peligro que se cernía sobre el pacífico y pronto resurgirá.

Desde hace mucho tiempo la República de Japón había sido bendecido por un yacimiento de mineral extraño que no podía encontrarse en otra parte del mundo conocido como sakuradita. Antiguamente conocido como "Piedra Filosofal" por los antiguos ingleses en el 955, la sakuradita era un superconductor eficaz cuyo valor y utilidad era igualado con el petroleo ya que se podía fabricar súper motores diésel sin la necesidad de combustible para máquinas avanzadas para fines militares y muchos científicos creen que este mineral podría producir energía limpia capaz de reemplazar a la nuclear.

La ubicación de estos hallazgos eran escasos en todo el mundo excepto en Japón cuyos yacimientos exportan el 70% del mundo hasta la actualidad. A mediados del siglo 20, el gobierno japones había utilizado una ambiciosa política de comercio con las 3 superpotencias para su beneficio con la venta de este valioso mineral en la fabricación de supermotores en su guerra fría mientras Japón se enriquecía. Sin embargo, para comienzos del 2010, el Sacro Imperio de Britania había conquistado a la recién independiente República de Nueva Zelanda y nadie se opuso en eso. El gobierno japones, temeroso a una invasión, utilizo sus ventas de sakuradita para alinear sus políticas con las otras 2 superpotencias conocidas como la Unión Europea (UE) y la Federación China (FC) para aplicar presiones económicas sobre Britania.

En represalia a esto, el gobierno britaniano planeo una invasión a gran escala sobre las islas japonesas para apoderarse de todo el yacimiento y así convertirse en la única superpotencia dominante e indiscutible del mundo. Sin embargo, Japón había anticipado ese movimiento y reunió a la UE y FC en su contra y Britania no tendría otra opción que renunciar ya que una sola acción de agresión contra las islas japonesas llevaría a la guerra contra sus archirrivales y eso sería demasiado a pesar de su reputación. La tensión había seguido en curso hasta que el emperador Charles zi Britannia se le ocurrió un plan y mando diplomáticos a la FC para asistir a la joven presidenta Tianzi y los Altos Eunucos para proponerles que si la federación no atacara Britania mientras esta invadiera Japón, este le aseguraría más acceso a la sakuradita. La FC apoya el plan de Britania a cambio de un pacto de no agresión con ellos y Britania acepta, y ambas naciones hacen el pacto en secreto.

Para el 10 de agosto, Britania declara la guerra a Japón y despliega su poderosa marina del Pacífico y la armada aérea para invadir las costas y el cielo de Japón. Desde un principió, las fuerzas japonesas contuvieron a las fuerzas imperiales a tal punto de poder expulsarlas del país hasta que las fuerzas imperiales decidieron desplegar por primera vez su más nueva arma del imperio creado con base de sakuradita; el Knightmare Frame. Unos vehículos militares con forma de robots humanoides bípedos de 4 metros cargados con cañones y se desplazan con un sistema de patines, estos monstruos superaban con creces a las fuerzas japonesas e infundían el terror con cualquiera que los viera si se interponían en su camino. Pronto, las fuerzas japonesas retrocedieron ante las fuerzas imperiales a medida de que cedieron más territorio hasta que unas semanas más tarde el Primer Ministro Kururugi aparentemente se suicidio para evitar más derramamiento de sangre, terminando con las hostilidades y el país se rindió de forma incondicional.

Así, la una vez orgullosa nación del Sol Naciente quedo desarraigada de la historia y se convirtió en un dominio del imperio conocido como a partir de ahora "Área 11" y sus habitantes se les arrebato su nacionalidad, derechos y orgullo y fueron llamados a partir de ahora como "Elevens" y fueron reducidos como ciudadanos de segunda clase.

**6 años después**

Para el 2016, las cosas nunca fueron pacíficas en el Área 11, a pesar de haber sometido a la mayoría de sus habitantes y encerrados en guetos formados por los barrios urbanos que fueron dañados durante la guerra como ciudadanos de clase baja, otros no aceptaron la opresión de sus conquistadores y formaron células de resistencia con el objetivo de un Japón resurgido y independiente a pesar de ser vistos como peligrosos terroristas que amenazan y atentan ante la vida civil.

Las principales ciudades japonesas como Tokio, Hiroshima y Nagasaki (en esta realidad, estas 2 ciudades nunca fueron victimas de un bombardeo nuclear) se convirtieron en asentamientos britanianos y fueron habitadas por los ciudadanos britanianos venidos del continentes. De este modo, los llamados Elevens vivieron en la pobreza y miseria en los guetos de sus ciudades mientras sus homólogos los britanianos vivían de lujo en una ciudad que una vez fueron sus habitantes y ahora era una ciudad de ladrones que se sostenía gracias al sacrificio de los oprimidos Elevens y ya nada podía interrumpir el orden y el control que había establecido el imperio sobre la nación conquistada.

Hasta ahora…

**Bahía de Tokio**

En medio de la Bahía de Tokyo, un yate solitario se encontraba desembarcado por alguna razón aparente. La guardia costera intento varias veces contactar con los dueños de dicho yate pero todo parecía inútil. Un equipo de rescate fue enviado a abordar al yate abandonado para buscar a sus tripulantes pero no encontraron a nadie.

"Aquí unidad de rescate a bordo del yate." llamo un guarda mientras se comunicaba con la cede mediante una radio. "Repito: aquí unidad de rescate a bordo del yate. Hemos abordado del yate y no hemos encontrado ningún tripulante abordo. Sospechamos que este yate debe de haberlo robado un Eleven ya que hemos encontrado inscripciones en su idioma y-

Él no pudo continuar cuando de repente sintió como una explosión hizo temblar bruscamente el barco y con el equipo tambaleándose en el interior. "¡Aquí equipo de rescate!" grito ligeramente en pánico. "¡Ha habido una explosión en el exterior! ¡No sabemos lo que a pasado…! ¿¡Me oye alguien!?"

Justo cuando salieron al exterior, los guardas vieron que todo a su alrededor estaba envuelto en una espesa nube de vapor que bloqueaba la visión de estos, y rápidamente entraron en pánico y confusión a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, ya no pudieron pensar más cuando de repente todo la embarcación desapareció junto a sus tripulantes en una gran explosión de chorro de la bahía sin dejar rastro.

**En otro lugar**

"Checkmate."

Con esas palabras, un adolescente de pelo negro posiciono la pieza del rey negro hacia adelante acorralando a su oponente el rey blanco, terminando con la partida de ajedrez con una victoria para el usuario de la pieza negra.

"Imposible." exclamo con incredulidad el adulto. Por otro lado, otro adolescente exclamo orgulloso por la victoria de su compañero. "Buena jugada."

"No fue nada, Rivalz." respondió el adolescente triunfador antes de levantarse del asiento y coger su premio siendo un maletín lleno de 1.000 libras britanianas. Sin embargo, antes de que los adolescentes salieran, el adulto salio de su perplejidad y miro al adolescente que lo venció. "Al menos dime tu nombre."

El adolescente volteo la cabeza para mirarlo de forma tranquila antes de contestar. "Lelouch… Lamperouge." Con esas palabras, el joven identificado como Lelouch salio de la casa con su premio devuelta al hogar.

Lelouch es un adolescente de unos 16 años con complexión delgada, alto y poco musculoso con el pelo de color negro como la de un cuervo y unos llamativos ojos púrpura. Él viste con un uniforme escolar de color negro con 2 líneas amarillas que recorren en sentido vertical la chaqueta. Lelouch es muy conocido como el estudiante más brillante que se a conocido en la Academia Ashford con las mejores notas en matemáticas y otras asignaturas excepto gimnasia. Él ocupa el puesto en el consejo estudiantil de la academia como vicepresidente lo que le hace bastante popular.

Se le conoce también por ser muy hábil en el juego del ajedrez y se le conoce como el 'Rey Negro' en los centros de apuesta debido al color negro (su color favorito) que siempre utilizaba al jugar al ajedrez. Sin embargo no era eso que le daba su afamado apodo, sino por que siempre empieza con el rey y termina con el mismo en un instante.

En las horas de recreo siempre se le ve en la biblioteca leyendo un libro de filosofía u otras cosas. En su tarde libre, se dedica a viajar por la ciudad y participar en juegos de apuesta para ganar dinero tal como lo hizo ahora. Pero a pesar de su reputación, no podía decir lo mismo en la clase de gimnasia ya que no tenía demasiado físico y a veces se desmayaba por el sobreesfuerzo.

Sin embargo, lo que nadie sabe sobre él era que anteriormente era el XI príncipe del Sacro Imperio de Britania y el XCVIII heredero al trono imperial por lo que tenía un futuro prometedor. Sin embargo eso nunca llego a suceder debido a una tragedia en la que su amada madre, la emperatriz consorte Marianne vi Britannia falleció en un misterioso ataque terrorista en el salón del palacio hace 7 años. Días después, se emitió una investigación a fondo para buscar a los responsables y ser llevados ante la justicia, solo para ser cancelado por el propio emperador.

Lelouch decidió hablar con su padre sobre porque no movió ningún dedo para encontrar a los responsables, solo para ver la indiferencia y falta de interés en su propia familia lo que genero un fuerte resentimiento en el joven príncipe y declaro delante de él y toda la Corte imperial que ya no quería ser sucesor del trono. Esto provoco la ira del emperador quien decidió desheredar a su hijo y lo exilio a Japón como rehén político donde paso un año pacífico antes de que estallara la Segunda Guerra del Pacífico donde se las arreglo para sobrevivir sin antes presenciar los horrores de la guerra. Al final de la guerra, tras la conquista de Japón, Lelouch fue adoptado por una ex familia aristocrática que tenía lazos con su madre conocida como Ashford, y paso el resto de su vida hasta el día de hoy como un estudiante normal con un intelecto increíble aunque aún guardaba un profundo rencor hacia Britania y a su padre, e hizo un juramento de que algún día se vengaría por todo.

Una vez que ambos salieron del edificio, rápidamente notaron que un gran numero de gente reunida observaron una gran pantalla en un edificio en donde se mostraba la Bahía de Tokio con un extraño manto de humo emergiendo entre sus aguas.

'_¿Qué a pasado?_' pregunto mentalmente Lelouch con aparente curiosidad.

Ambos adolescentes se acercaron a la multitud de adultos para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y escucharon unos murmuros de la multitud que ayudaron a satisfacer su curiosidad.

"¿Te has enterado? Dicen que a habido una erupción volcánica en la Bahía de Tokio." hablo uno de la multitud.

"¿En serio? Que peligro." hablo otro a su lado.

"Así que una erupción submarina en la Bahía de Tokio, ¿eh?" comento Rivalz al escuchar la información. "Desde luego esto no sucede todo los años aquí, ¿verdad, Lelouch?"

En cambio, el exiliado ex príncipe solo miro en silencio a la imagen de la aparente erupción submarina que estaba ocurriendo no muy lejos mientras escuchaba a la noticiera. "Cómo pueden ver, estas son unas de las imágenes que han captado el helicóptero sobre las actividades submarinas que están ocurriendo en la bahía. También nos acababan de confirmar que a habido un temblor en el Aqualine Bahía de Tokio y se especula que mucha gente quedaron atrapadas dentro. Actualmente las autoridades se encargan de sacar a los residentes que quedaron atrapados en el interior."

"Vaya, espero que lo logren." contesto Rivalz antes de dar media vuelta. "Vamonos, Lelouch."

Sin embargo, él noto que su compañero no lo siguió y volteo para verlo aún centrado su mirada en la gran pantalla.

"¿Lelouch?"

Inmediatamente, Lelouch volteo su mirada hacia su compañero confuso antes de contestar. "Vamos hacia allí."

"¿Qué?" pregunto confuso el peli azul.

"Vamos a la bahía para verlo un poco de cerca y luego regresaremos a la academia." respondió Lelouch.

Esto sorprendió de lleno al tesorero del Consejo Estudiantil. "¿¡Qué!? ¿Hablas en serio?"

"Solo sera un momento. Nos acercaremos a la bahía y haré unas cuantas fotos y luego nos iremos, ¿vale?" respondió Lelouch tranquilamente.

Sin embargo, Rivalz no parecía estar del todo convencido de poder acercarse a un volcán submarino. "¿Estas seguro? No creo que nos deje acercarnos demasiado."

"No te preocupes. Solo estaremos hay en un instante."

**En otro lugar**

Diethard Ried, periodista y productor de la cadena de televisión britaniana Hi-TV, suspiro un poco aburrido a lo que tenía que hacer. Diethard era un hombre de 38 años con el cabello rubio, que lleva puesto en una larga cola de caballo, así como flequillo que sobresale y se cuelga a un lado de la cara. Sus ojos son índigos y tiene una barbilla hendida. Él viste con un jersey de cuello alto con un traje azul oscuro.

Graduado de la Facultad de Derecho de la Universidad Central Imperial, Diethard había trabajado como productor de la Hi-TV desde hace bastante tiempo, no porque él era un profesional o porque era un trabajo donde le pagaba bien. Lo único que le interesaba era intentar grabar o documentar algo que mereciera la pena, algo que nunca hubiera sucedido todos los días. Durante su tiempo en el Área 11 no había encontrado ninguna buena noticia que valiera la pena a parte de los aparentes ataques terroristas contra la población civil, ni la guerra entre el imperio y Europa valía la pena tampoco.

Lo que buscaba era algo grandioso, algo clásico, algo que cambiaría la historia del mundo tal como se la conocía y quedaría grabado en los anales de la historia para siempre y el nombre del documentalista (en este caso Diethard) quedaría inmortalizado.

Esa era la pasión y el sueño de este hombre de conseguir dicho idealismo, pero tal como sucede hoy en día, no le iba nada bien. Ni siquiera un desastre natural iba a ayudarlo demasiado ya que esto sucedía hoy en día.

Él estuvo dentro de una furgoneta de noticias con 6 cámaras en sus respectivos puestos en cada ordenador grabando lo que sucedía en el exterior, y otros reporteros grabando desde afuera. La furgoneta estaba aparcada a una distancia segura del incidente en el túnel, cerca del aeropuerto de Haneda grabando al equipo de rescate haciendo lo posible para rescatar a la gente de adentro. En medio de esto había una extensa niebla seguramente provocado por el vapor y por suerte ellos están lo suficientemente lejos. Sin embargo, Diethard no le importaba estar tan cerca del equipo de rescate si eso significaba hacer una buena grabación.

"Cámara una y dos, activadas." anuncio un cámara.

"Bien." respondió Diethard con un asiento de cabeza. "Preparen el resto para hacer bien la grabación."

Aún así, él sabía que esto iba a ser una perdida de tiempo si este evento no valdría la pena ser grabado. Justo cuando iba a su puesto escucho a unos de los cámaras de afuera mediante un comunicador de oreja gemir.

"¿Eh? ¿¡Qué es eso!?" pregunto con confusión en su voz.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Diethard.

"Creo que he visto algo moviéndose a cinco metros hacia la derecha. Utiliza la cámara número seis." respondió el cámara de afuera.

Sin perder el tiempo, Diethard se volvió hacia el cámara en el puesto 6. "Edward, amplia la imagen a diez grados." ordeno al cámara llamado Edward.

"Sí."

Con esa orden, la imagen del ordenador se amplio demasiado hacia la zona de la bahía envuelta en el vapor y extrañamente era donde estaba el volcán submarino. "No podemos ver nada por la niebla a través de nuestras cámaras." respondió Edward al ver que no podía ver nada por la niebla. Diethard se quedo observando la imagen ampliada nublada de blanco para buscar el aparente "objeto" que los de afuera habían avistado, pero lo único que veía era un extenso banco de niebla. Justo cuando iba a comunicarse con los de afuera, Edward lo interrumpió con un gemido.

"¡M-mire eso!" aviso Charles aparentemente sorprendido mientras señalaba un dedo hacia la pantalla. Diethard hizo caso y cuando tuvo buena vista en la pantalla, de repente sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa como los de Edward. Apenas se podía ver por el banco, pero entre esa espesa niebla pudieron distinguir un objeto enorme parecida a una montaña que se movía en la superficie del mar. No sabían lo que era pero parecía ser el lomo de un animal gigantesco. No sabían de que animal, pero estaba claro que no era de una ballena.

"¿Lo estáis viendo?" pregunto el cámara de afuera. "Es enorme."

Diethard no hizo caso mientras aún tenía sus ojos posados en el supuesto "animal" gigante. Después de un momento, la montaña en movimiento se sumergió en el mar perdiéndolo de vista.

"Edward, ¿donde esta? ¿lo a visto?" pregunto Diethard con impaciencia y conmoción en su voz.

"No lo se. Solo vi que se sumergió en el mar." respondió Edward igual de conmocionado.

Diethard se quedo en constante silencio reflexionando lo que acababa de ver por la cámara. No sabía si aquello era una mala imagen o una alucinación provocada por la nube del volcán pero lo dudaba mucho. De sin duda lo que acababa de ver era real aunque no había un modo de confirmarlo. De cualquier modo por fin había visto un clásico nunca visto en este mundo y ahora tendría la oportunidad de grabar su nombre en los anales de la historia como el hombre que había descubierto un extraño espécimen de la naturaleza nunca antes visto, y lo único que tenía que hacer era grabarlo detalladamente y documentarlo para alertar el mundo.

'_Por fin mi suerte empieza a cambiar..._' pensó Diethard con una sonrisa ambiciosa en la cara.

* * *

**Aquí viene el primer capitulo de mi nuevo proyecto siendo un crossover entre Godzilla y Code Geass. En esta historia utilizare a Shin Godzilla (película del 2016) y uno de mis favoritos para provocar el terror de un dios encarnado. La idea surgió de mi cabeza**** cuando vi Attack on Marley: Who Will Know? de Traitor of the all Traidors, y luego pensé en poner a Shin en Code Geass para que atacara el Área 11 y haría estremecer el poder britaniano ahí. **

**Espero que les gusten.**


	2. El día en que un dios resurgió

**Hola a todos, he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de mi historia después de una semana. Hice este capitulo después de ser animado al ver mi primer comentario de Lancelot-07. Ahora el caos y la acción van a desencadenarse en el Asentamiento de Tokio con el ataque de Kamata-kun, nombre dado por los fans a la segunda forma de Shin Godzilla por su aspecto extraño y kawaii (lindo) espero que les gusten. **

**Ah, casi se me olvida de que este capitulo va ser largo que el primero, pero si sois fans de Godzilla, Code Geass y sus personajes, espero que les gusten.**

* * *

**Cerca de la bahía**

Casi cerca del incidente, la motocicleta de Rivalz, con Lelouch como coopiloto pasaron a través de un puente y cada vez se acercan a la bahía ya que se puede ver la columna de humo desde el aire. "Creo que ya nos estamos acercando". aviso Rivalz.

"Ya lo veo". respondió Lelouch mientras se fijaba también.

Rivalz aún tenía duda de querer ir a ver con su amigo el volcán que acababa de formarse en la bahía aunque solo sea por unos instantes. Entendía que en el Área 11 no es un buen lugar que sucede sucesos naturales excepto el terremoto del 2011, y era por eso que se sentían aburridos por no haber otros sucesos pero aún así era demasiado arriesgado acercarse demasiado.

Una vez que llegaron al puerto, ambos vieron como 2 helicópteros de los guarda costas sobrevolaron el mar cerca de la enorme y gruesa columna de vapor que emergía.

Lelouch bajo de la motocicleta y se acerco al borde para mirar un poco de cerca. Lo que vio le intrigo un poco. Él veía como el pie de la columna se estaba disipando por alguna razón pero también veía cosas que no eran típicas de una erupción.

"Hay algo muy extraño." dijo Lelouch mientras seguía mirando el centro de la bahía.

"¿El que?" pregunto Rivalz uniéndose a él.

"Mira." indico Lelouch a que mirara el fenómeno. "Si de verdad se tratara de una erupción volcánica, el agua donde esta encima debería echar un campo de burbujas violentamente y no debería pararse tan repentinamente. La nube que emana del fondo no parece ser de cenizas o azufre y además…" hizo pausa mientras respiraba el aire de la zona. "El aire parece estar limpio."

"De seguro que sera porque se trata de un volcán submarino, y uno muy pequeño. De seguro que no es para tanto."

Aún así Lelouch estaba demasiado dudoso para escuchar a su amigo y se fijo en un ultimo detalle importante. "Fíjate bien, Rivalz." indico mientras sacaba su cámara fotográfica y lo amplio hasta la base de la columna. "¿Ves? ¿Qué crees que es?"

Rivalz vio en la imagen ampliada un extraño charco rojo en medio del agua de la bahía y estaba bordeando la columna. "No estoy seguro, pero… parece como si fuera un producto químico arrojado en el mar."

"Así es, Rivalz. No es muy propio de un volcán submarino expulsar tanto material químico para que cambie el color del mar. Creo que hay algo."

"¿Algo como qué?" pregunto Rivalz confuso sin entender.

Lelouch se volvió hacia la vista del fenómeno como si estuviera esperando a que algo ocurriera. "No lo se."

**Oficina del gobierno del Área 11**

En la luminosa y espaciosa sala de conferencias formada por una larga mesa de herradura, forrada con sillas de respaldo alto estaba teniendo una reunión importante. Sus ocupantes eran políticos, gobernantes de facto del dominio y algunos militares de Estado Mayor al mando de las fuerzas armadas del dominio. Cada uno de ellos estaban observando la actividad que estaba ocurriendo en la bahía mediante una enorme pantalla digital en medio de la mesa para que todos lo vieran.

"No lo entiendo..." hablo uno de los ocupantes. "El Instituto Meteorológico no nos han avisado de esto."

"De seguro que lo habrán pasado por alto." hablo otro empresario. "Últimamente el Área Once había sido víctima de varios sucesos sísmicos como el de hace cinco años. De un volcán era de esperar."

"¿Sabemos algo aparte de este suceso?" hablo otro más. "¿Algo que debamos tener en cuenta?"

"Nada aparte de los derrumbes del Aqualine. Dicen que han quedado mucha gente atrapada, pero el ejército ya los esta evacuando." explico otro.

Esto dio una ronda de alivio para algunos al saber que la gente ya empieza a hacer evacuada. Sin embargo, esto no resolvía el problema. "Ya veo… es bueno saberlo."

"Todavía no sabemos detalladamente sobre el origen del volcán ni cuantos terremotos va a seguir produciendo, cuando va a detenerse o si esto va a peor. El instituto sigue estudiando ahora."

Otro miembro resoplo un poco molesto por la tardanza del instituto en prevenir si aquello iba a empeorar o no, pero aún quedaba un detalle. "¿Qué daños podría hacer aquella nube si llegara a poblaciones civiles?"

"De momento esa columna de humo se esta elevando hacia arriba hacia el cielo, aunque eso depende de la dirección del viento."

Más allá al final de la mesa se encontraba el miembro más importante de la reunión quien era nada más ni nada menos que Clovis la Britannia, el tercer príncipe de la nonagésima octava generación de la Familia Imperial, y Gobernador general del Área 11. Se trataba de un joven apuesto de unos 23 años con el cabello rubio que cae justo detrás de sus hombros, con una pieza que cae entre sus ojos azules. Viste un traje real morado con motivos dorados, un pañuelo blanco, pantalones negros y largos guantes blancos.

Clovis había asumido el cargo de Gobernador general del Área 11 en el 2012 cuando el orden se había establecido militarmente y pasaba la mayor parte de su trabajo en mantener el orden y la seguridad en el dominio. En su tiempo libre se dedica a ensayar el arte y es reconocido como un pintor talentoso puesto que había echo muchos retratos de sucesos históricos y de varios miembros de la familia imperial. Él es tímido por naturaleza pero con una actitud narcisista debido a que es un mujeriego. A pesar de su cargo político y administrativo, él no parecía disfrutar demasiado con la política que estaba dando sobre la administración y la seguridad contra el terrorismo, ni muchos menos si se trataba de un fenómeno natural como el que estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo.

"Gobernador, ¿qué opina de este asunto?" pregunto uno de los miembros hacia el príncipe, quien hasta ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados con la cabeza un poco inclinada vagamente acostada sobre su mano derecha levantada como si esta reunión fuera una perdida de tiempo.

El príncipe abre sus ojos y mira a la multitud mirándolo a él, con con una expresión aburrida antes de contestar. "¿Qué opino yo?" pregunto un poco sarcástico. "No se de que me están hablando. Si no hay señales de amenazas no creo que merezca la pena que intervengamos."

"Lo se, Su Alteza, pero es prevenible que actuemos cuanto antes." contesto el que le pregunto antes con timidez y sudor en la cara. "Perdimos contacto con un barco de la guardia costera que estaban investigando un yate abandonado, y no sabemos que paso."

Sin embargo, el príncipe le dio poca importancia al asunto y ladeo la cabeza un poco sarcástico tensando al funcionario que le hablo.

"¡Atención todos!" anuncio el funcionario de la derecha. "El equipo de investigación nos han confirmado que la actividad volcánica a cesado."

Esta noticia llamo la atención del resto incluyendo al joven príncipe que por primera vez se mostró interesado por el asunto.

**Bahía de Tokio**

Fiel a la confirmación, el pilar de humo empezó a disiparse en el aire y ya había dejado de emitir más vapor del mar. Sin embargo, aquella mancha roja aún permanecía en medio de la bahía sin cambios aparente. Todo esto estaba siendo grabado por un helicóptero de noticias.

**Furgoneta de Hi-TV**

"¿Cómo, la actividad volcánica se a detenido?" pregunto Diethard a su comunicador mientras miraba una de las cámara que mostraba el evento.

"Eso parece, Ried. No sabemos que a pasado pero, parece que aún no se a confirmado." respondió uno de sus colegas de afuera.

Diethard no dijo nada al respecto y continuo mirando la imagen del volcán "apagado" como si esperara algo. "¿Saben algo de la criatura de antes?"

"Aún nada. Todavía no se a confirmado."

En eso Diethard resoplo un poco molesto.

**Oficina del gobierno del Área 11**

"Bueno parece que las cosas salieron bien al final." declaro Clovis con confianza antes de levantarse de su aposento llamando la atención de los funcionarios.

"¡Pero, Su Alteza!" exclamo sorprendido uno de los funcionarios por la acción del príncipe sin tener en cuenta la responsabilidad si debería prevenir esto. "¿No crees que-?"

"¡Que se encargue un equipo de investigación para estudiar la actividad sísmica y que me den un reporte de la situación! Yo ya he terminado aquí!" exclamo molesto mientras salía de la sala dejando al resto de funcionarios perplejos por la actitud grosera del príncipe.

**Bahía de Tokyo**

"Bueno, parece que todo a pasado, ¿no?" dijo Rivalz en el muelle al ver como el volcán se detuvo y luego ladeo la cabeza para mirar a Lelouch quien aún seguía con la mirada fija en donde estaba la columna de vapor.

Se estaba preguntando porque se detuvo tan repentinamente el volcán y porque ya no expulsaba tanta nube de vapor. Todo esto le parecía extraño…

"¡Lelouch!" llamo una vez Rivalz en voz alta sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Oh, nada, no es nada." respondió Lelouch con normalidad.

"Sabes, creo que ya es hora de irnos. Aquí ya no va a pasar nada más, ¿vale?" insistió Rivalz con la esperanza de convencer a Lelouch de que marcharan de una vez a la Academia Ashford. Lelouch aún estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pero pronto volvió a la realidad al saber que ya no sería necesario seguir observando el cese de una actividad volcánica. "Tienes razón, es mejor que volvamos ya."

Así ambos adolescentes empezaron a alejarse de la orilla del muelle dejando atrás a la multitud de curiosos reunidos sacando varias fotos para dirigirse a la motocicleta y regresar a la Academia Ashford.

Sin embargo…

Justo cuando iban a abordar el vehículo, de repente se escucha un fuerte estruendo llamando la atención de todos. La gente voltearon sus cabezas hacia el origen del sonido siendo en la bahía, y cuando tuvieron buena vista, todos miraron horrorizados e incrédulos a lo que estaban viendo.

¡Una cola!

Una gigantesca estructura con forma de serpentina de color crema con la punta con forma de aleta pequeña había surgido del mar de la bahía donde estaba la columna de humo. Todos miraron en completo shock al ver a la gigantesca cola surgida del mar y otros salieron huyendo lejos por el pánico.

"¿Qué… qué es eso?" pregunto Rivalz en estado de shock.

Lelouch también miraba a la majestuosa cola salpicando en medio del mar con los ojos bien abierto.

* * *

Los cámaras incluyendo Diethard observaron con gran incredulidad como había aparecido la enorme cola del mar a través de las cámaras de afuera.

"¿¡Qué diablos es eso!?" pregunto uno de los cámaras mientras veían a la enorme cola emerger del mar. Diethard no paraba de mirar a la gran criatura o lo que sea que fuera que haya surgido del mar tan repentinamente.

* * *

"Por favor, dime que estoy alucinando." suplico Rivalz aterrorizado con la esperanza de que aquello se tratara de una alucinación.

Lelouch no podía responder ya que su mente también estaba en conflicto en verificar si aquella cosa que veía en sus ojos era verdadera o falsa. Apenas ignoraba los gritos de la gente aterrada al ver a la gigantesca cola moviéndose y otros se quedaban parados ya sean por el shock o para hacer fotos.

"¡Lelouch, tenemos que irnos! ¡Deprisa!" aviso Rivalz en pánico a su amigo.

El joven de pelo oscuro despertó de su trance para mirar a su compañero y asintió para alejarse del muelle y llegar a la motocicleta.

En medio del pánico, la cola finalmente cayo al agua y la enorme criatura sumergida empezó a desplazarse hacia la orilla llamando la atención de los que aún estaba observando.

**Residencia del gobierno del Área 11**

Al margen de la posible amenaza que estaba sucediendo en la bahía, el joven príncipe Clovis estaba tarareando un poco mientras deslizaba un pincel en un retrato dibujando el campo de su jardín residencial en la que él estaba.

Había olvidado el malestar anterior por haberle hecho perder el tiempo por una 'simple actividad volcánica' y ahora se veía tan feliz como un niño al ver la paz a su alrededor sin posibilidad de perturbarla.

"¡Su alteza!" Bueno, hasta ahora. Como un escalofrío, el príncipe dejo caer su pincel al suelo y se dirigió furiosamente hacia el que se atrevió a perturbar su tranquilidad. "¡Insolente! ¿¡cómo te atreves a interrumpirme mientras pinto!?" grito indignado Clovis.

"Por favor, le ruego que me perdone, pero hay un asunto de emergencia que requiere su intervención." hablo cuidadosamente uno de los guardaespaldas del príncipe.

Clovis lo único que hace es levantar una ceja en cuestión.

**Bahía de Tokio**

A un ritmo lento, la misteriosa criatura marina se desplazo por las aguas de la bahía dejando al descubierto su torso lleno de grandes espinas en forma de aletas en dirección hacia un muelle. Mucha gente vieron el desplazamiento de la criatura y empezaron a temer que esta llegara a tierra firme.

Lelouch continuó mirando como el gran lomo espinoso continuaba su camino a la superficie terrestre haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de Rivalz.

**Oficina del gobierno del Área 11**

Con un golpe de manos, el príncipe Clovis abre las puertas de la sala de reunión no claramente contento.

"¡Espero que esto sea importante! ¿Qué ocurre ahora?" pregunto molesto Clovis haciendo que los funcionarios se encogieran de miedo por la furia del príncipe. "¿Es sobre el volcán?"

"Me temo que ya no se trata de eso, Su Alteza." hablo uno de los funcionarios recuperando la compostura aunque se veía un poco tenso. "Creo que debería usted mirar esto."

Sin molestarse en cuestionar de que se trataba, el joven príncipe se sienta en su asiento y miro a la pantalla de su monitor. Lo que vio hizo que su actitud malhumorada fuera reemplazada por una de perplejidad. Podía ver gracias a una cámara en el aire la vista de la bahía desde arriba y pudo ver algo moviéndose en el agua acercándose más a la costa. Él amplió la imagen y vio que no se trataba de un barco o algo parecido que haya visto nunca. Tras un momento de silencio, el príncipe salio de su confusión y se volvió hacia sus funcionarios para pedir respuestas.

"¿Qué es esta cosa…?"

"No lo sabemos, Su Alteza. Lo único que sabemos es que se trata de un organismo vivo. Una criatura marina por lo que parece. Nos han confirmado de que no se trata de una ballena y los expertos biólogos afirman de que se trata de un espécimen no identificado." informo uno de los funcionarios. "Por lo visto, esta criatura emergió en el mismo lugar donde tuvo lugar la erupción submarina. Sospechamos que él tuvo algo que ver con esto."

Clovis se volvió hacia su monitor para ver a la "criatura" aún desplazándose hacia la superficie y empezó a temer a que fuera demasiado lejos. "¿Esta cosa tocara tierra?"

"Tampoco lo sabemos. Nuestros agentes no han podido acercarse lo suficiente para comprobar si tiene patas y además no sabemos si atacara a los barcos estacionados en la bahía. De cualquier forma, tenemos que responder ante esto."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Enviad a un escuadrón para eliminar a esa criatura de una vez por todas." ordeno Clovis ganando varias miradas de desaprobación.

"No creo que vaya ser posible. Nuestros barcos son demasiado grandes para acercarse a la bahía, y no creo que los tanques y Knightmares sean ineficientes si esa criatura se sumerge. Y aunque iniciamos un bombardeo, mucha gente quedaría expuesta al peligro, Su Alteza." Otro de los funcionarios explico de una manera comprensiva.

"¡Pues haced algo! No quiero ni saber que puede hacer esta cosa si toca tierra firme." replico el príncipe molesto.

**En la bahía**

Haciendo uso de su fuerza, la criatura, ahora casi en tierra firme, empujo una gran tonelada de barcos pesqueros estacionados cerca formando una gran pila arrastrando agua también hacia las calles en el muelle haciendo que la gente saliera huyendo en pánico de su trayectoria.

En otro lado, Lelouch y Rivalz miraron atónitos como la misteriosa criatura trata de adentrarse en tierra empujando una gran cantidad de barcos menores que se topo en su camino sobre el muelle. Apenas podían ver su larga cola y su fila de espinas en su espalda.

"Dios mio..." hablo en voz baja Rivalz asustado por este evento, mientras Lelouch no dijo nada en concreto.

* * *

Diethard y sus compañeros no dejaron de mirar como la criatura, ya en tierra trataba de embestir entre la gran pila de barcos que tenía en frente y siguió avanzando como se deshacía de ellos. Ninguno de ellos dijeron nada como las cámaras siguieron grabando estos eventos a una distancia prudencial, pero Diethard no parecía estar complacido por esto.

"¡Moved el furgón! ¡Tenemos que adentrarnos en la ciudad y observad a esta criatura más de cerca!" ordeno Diethard con urgencia, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

"Diethard..."

"¿Estas seguro…?" pregunto Edward preocupado.

"¡Por supuesto que si!" exclamo Diethard sin vacilación. "No podemos permitir perder esta gran oportunidad grabar este suceso por nada del mundo!"

* * *

El pánico se apodero de las calles como una gran multitud de gente corrían como una estampida gritando por sus vidas. Otros salieron de sus vehículos y se unieron a la estampida horrorizada sin mirar atrás hacia el peligro que venía detrás de ellos sin pausa. La criatura se había desecho de todo esos barcos que lo cubrían, revelando así su apariencia. Era una especie de monstruo enorme con la apariencia de un híbrido entre una anguila morena y un tiburón anguila. Su piel es amarilla, su cabeza es parecida a la de una anguila morena, con ojos grandes y mirada fría. Su hocico carece de labios, con las encías visibles y consta de pequeños dientes, lo que en consecuencia le da la apariencia de tener una sonrisa desquiciada. Su cuello es largo y lleno de branquias, y su torso es ancho y debajo posee un esternón puntiagudo.

Posee sobre su espalda 3 filas de pequeñas placas dorsales grises con forma de acre y una cola larga terminada en una pequeña aleta. Por ultimo, sus patas traseras son anchas con 4 garras con los que se desplaza, pero en vez de tener patas delanteras, solo tiene un par de pequeños muñones inservibles para desplazarse por lo que solo se desplazaba a rastras mientras era impulsado por las patas traseras.

El monstruo semiacuático caminaba a un ritmo un poco lento y torpe a la vez mientras arrastraba su vientre por el suelo, embistiendo todo aquello que se cruzaba en su camino como coches y camiones. No parecía mostrar interés en los humanos huyendo pero tampoco dejaba de perseguirlos, probablemente sea porque estaban en su camino. De sus branquias empezó a derramar una cantidad de sangre al suelo mientras seguía desplazándose por la calle en persecución como si nada.

Toda la calle se había convertido en un autentico caos formada por innumerables gritos colectivo de terror junto al estruendo de las pisadas de la bestia dejando huellas agrietadas a su paso.

Un poco a lo lejos, encima de un mirador, mucha gente se había reunido para mirar el caos que estaba provocando la criatura adentrándose más en la ciudad dejando un rastro de estelas de humo a su paso. Entre ellos estaban Lelouch y Rivalz.

"¿Qué diablos esta sucediendo?" pregunto uno de los adultos en conmoción al ver la destrucción a lo lejos.

"¿No te has enterado? Un monstruo marino acaba de aparecer y se esta moviendo a tierra firme." informo otro adulto hacia su compañero.

Rivalz seguía mirando como la criatura se abría paso incluso en las casas y edificios de menor tamaño derrumbándolos en una pila de escombros y seguía su camino.

"Dios, esto es una locura..."

Entonces noto como Lelouch había cogido su teléfono móvil y empezó a marcar.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto confundido Rivalz.

"No creo que Milly y los demás en la academia están al tanto de esto. Voy a llamarlos." dijo como empezó a entrar contacto con sus amigos.

**Academia Ashford**

Lejos del caos que se estaba sucediendo en las calles de la ciudad, se hallaba la prestigiosa Academia Ashford en toda su gloria, fundada por Ruben K. Ashford, ex miembro de la nobleza y actual director, quien habían adoptado a Lelouch y su hermana pequeña al final de la guerra. Esta escuela sirvió como residencia para él y su hermana y hay es donde el ex príncipe estudio y se hizo bastante popular.

En el aseo de las chicas, una multitud de chicas se estaban cambiando de ropa en sus respectivos casilleros cuando terminaron ya su clase de natación. Entre ellas, Shirley Fenette una compañera de clase de Lelouch y su amor secreto. Ella tiene el cabello largo y castaño brillante. Un rasgo notable de su cabello es que 2 pequeños mechones en ambos lados están atados en una cola de caballo, que a veces se hacen más grandes o desaparecen todos juntos. Ella tiene el pelo muy largo, ya que llega a la zona de la cadera. Sus ojos son de color verde amarillento.

Ella había terminado de secarse y estaba apunto de quitarse el bañador para ponerse su uniforme escolar cuando escucho el sonido de su móvil. Ella de inmediato cogió el móvil y empezó a comunicarse con la persona.

"¿Lulu? ¿donde estás?" preguntó Shirley.

"Shirley… ¿está Milly contigo?" pregunto Lelouch en la otra linea.

"¿Milly? No, todavía me estoy cambiando en el vestuario." respondió Shirley hasta que su actitud tranquila se convirtiera en un ceño fruncido. "¡Un momento! ¿Donde diablos estás? ¿No me digas que estás aún de apuestas en la ciudad con Rivalz?" espeto molesta Shirley llamando la atención de unas de sus compañeras.

* * *

"Bueno, lo cierto es que ya había terminado hace un gran rato e íbamos a regresar a la academia, pero luego sucedió un desastre." explico Lelouch sin saber como decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de sus ojos.

"¿Desastre? ¿Qué desastre?" pregunto confusa y algo preocupada Shirley en la otra línea.

"¿Hay un televisor ahí?" pregunto Lelouch con la esperanza de que una de sus compañeras tuviera un mini televisor.

* * *

"¿Televisor? ¿Para qué?" cuestiono Shirley sin entender que tenía que ver la tele en esto.

"Necesito que veas las noticias y lo entiendas, ¿vale?" respondió Lelouch desde la otra linea.

Ella solo da un leve suspiro antes de hacer caso a su amigo y se vuelve a una de sus compañeras sentadas cerca en una mesa.

"Perdona, ¿puedo tomar prestado esto por un minuto?" pregunto Shirley señalando al pequeño televisor que tenía una de las chicas.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto la chica.

"Necesito escuchar las noticias. Lulu dice que algo a ocurrido en la ciudad."

"¿El qué? ¿Otro ataque terrorista?" pregunto otra de las chicas sentadas.

Ella parpadeo un poco a saber que no le había preguntado exactamente de que se trataba de este asunto. Ella puso el dispositivo en su oído. "Lulu, ¿puedes decirme exactamente de que se trata? ¿Otro ataque terrorista?"

La respuesta no tardo en llegar desde la otra línea.

"No… esto es mucho peor."

Tanto Shirley como las demás chicas cercanas escucharon la voz del maestro del ajedrez y parpadearon un tanto confusas en cuestión de que era peor que un ataque terrorista.

Sin ni siquiera contener su curiosidad, la dueña del pequeño televisor cambio el canal del que estaban viendo y apareció en la pantalla una imagen desde el aire de la Ciudad de Tokio con la imagen de la misteriosa criatura moviéndose hacia el centro de la ciudad provocando estragos a su paso.

"La misteriosa criatura emergida de la Bahía de Tokio aún se sigue desplazando adentrándose cada vez más a tierra mientras aplastaba cualquier cosa y embestía pequeños edificios que se interpone en su camino." hablo el reportero en el helicóptero de noticias describiendo los acontecimientos.

Al ver esto, las chicas miraron en completo shock lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Lelouch, al escuchar la voz del reportero de aire, espero la reacción de Shirley y las chicas y no tardo demasiado.

"Lulu… por favor, dime que esto no es verdad." pregunto Shirley en voz baja aún atónica.

"Lo siento, Shirley, pero esta pasando de verdad." respondió Lelouch sin inmutarse.

"¿¡Pero donde diablos estáis Rivalz y tú!?" pregunto Shirley histérica y preocupada.

"Estamos a salvo en el mirador. También estamos observando a esa cosa destrozándolo todo a su paso. No te preocupes." respondió Lelouch en un tono tranquilizador. "De todos modos, la razón por la que te he llamado era para avisarte por si acaso esa cosa se dirige hacia la academia y todos estéis en peligro. Quiero que avises a Milly y al resto de esto, ¿Entiendes?"

* * *

Shirley solo balbuceo un poco al escuchar lo que su "amor secreto" quería que hiciera para alertar al resto de la academia de este peligro inminente.

"¿Estas seguro?" pregunto Shirley aún no muy convencida de esto. "¿Por qué no esperas a que el ejército se encargue de eso? Además, aún esta demasiado lejos para llegar hasta aquí."

"Lo se. Solo lo hago para asegurarme de que nada malo pase hay. No le digas a Nanaly de esto, ¿vale? Te dejo."

"¡E-espera! ¡No cuelgues!" exclamo Shirley justo a tiempo para que Lelouch no la dejara. "Solo hazme un favor. No hagas una estupidez, ¿de acuerdo?"

Lelouch no dijo nada en la otra línea por un momento antes de dar su respuesta. "Estaré bien, no te preocupes."

"Espera-

Sin embargo, ya no pudo decir nada cuando Lelouch corto la línea y luego se fijo hacia el frente donde vio a la criatura adentrarse más en tierra firme. Luego se volvió hacia Rivalz quien noto su mirada.

"Rivalz, vamos a seguirle." dijo sin rodeos causando una gran sorpresa al adolescente peli azul.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Te has vuelto loco?" pregunto conmocionado.

"Yo no he dicho que nos acerquemos. Vamos a seguirlo desde esta distancia. Debemos de asegurarnos de que no se dirija a la academia."

* * *

La criatura continuó con su estrago por las calles pero ya no parecía perseguir a la gente y solo se concentro en adentrarse más en tierra como si buscara algo. Muchos coches salieron volando con cada embestida violenta que daba la criatura y nada podía detenerlo. A parte de los vehículos, también derribo y aplasto bajo su peso a numerosas casas que se interponían en su camino, ni los edificios parecían un obstáculo para él.

Las calles por donde pasaba quedaron totalmente destrozadas por las huellas que dejaba junto a los escombros de las casas que derribaba a su paso. El helicóptero de noticias grabo todo el caos que se estaba sucediendo en el asentamiento como la criatura continuaba en su camino sin importar lo que tenía delante provocando un gran desastre.

**En la oficina del gobierno del Área 11**

Clovis salio de la sala claramente molesto e indignado por el desastre que provoco esta extraña forma de vida gigante desconocida.

"Su Alteza..." dijo uno de sus agentes detrás de él.

"¿Donde está el general Bartley?" pregunto sin mirarlo mientras continuaba caminando hacia la sala general.

"Esta en la sala general, Su Alteza." respondió el agente un poco intimidado por la actitud del príncipe.

El príncipe se apresuro en llegar al cuartel general lo antes posible a la espera de sus estrategas militares para lanzar un ataque contra esa criatura. Finalmente bajo por una de las escaleras y entro en una gran cámara llena de pantallas pequeñas y una enorme que mostraba el caos en el asentamiento. Cada operador en sus respectivos puestos mientras un comandante daba ordenes.

"¿¡Qué estáis haciendo!? ¡Daos prisa!" ladro el general a uno de los operarios que parecían no hacer bien su trabajo.

Aquel general tenía una constitución gorda, piel morena, calvo con un ligero mostacho y un monóculo. Su uniforme militar parecía tener un estilo tradicional con una capa negra incluida.

Clovis se acerco al general quien escucho las pisadas detrás por lo que volteo la cabeza para quien era la persona. Entonces su cara se tenso al ver de quien se trataba.

"¡S-su Alteza!" el general Bartley Asprius casi se congelo de miedo al ver la presencia del príncipe frente a él.

"¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí, general Asprius?" pregunto aún indignado el príncipe. "¿Por qué no envían a nuestras fuerzas a exterminar a ese bicho?"

"Ya hemos solicitado un ataque desde la base aérea de Yokota y llegarán en unos minutos, pero el problema es que hay una gran cantidad de civiles aún en las calles." trato de explica cuidadosamente Bartley a Clovis, pero este ultimo parecía no importarle demasiado.

"¡Pues hagan que evacuen de inmediato!" ordeno de inmediato Clovis perdiendo la paciencia.

**En el exterior**

Como si sus palabras fueran difíciles de cumplir, mucha gente estaban huyendo de un modo desordenado debido a que estaban en la trayectoria de la criatura. Los policías y bomberos trataron de guiar a la gente y acudir a los discapacitados para evacuar las calles. Mucha gente también abandonaron sus coches de inmediato y siguieron las indicaciones de los agentes mediante las bocinas de alerta.

Entre tanto, la criatura empezó penetrar en una carretera estrecha y su enorme cuerpo no cabía entre 2 grandes edificios pero eso no le sirvió para persuadirlo. Él entro sin dudarlo, rasgando los edificios e hizo volar los coches que tenía delante sacudiendo su cabeza violentamente. Luego empezó a acercarse a un edificio un poco más alto que él. Cuando se acerco, la criatura se levanto sobre sus patas traseras y tumbo su cabeza en el tejado. Luego trato de subir el resto de su cuerpo sobre el tejado mientras su cabeza bajaba por el otro lado. Debido al gran peso de la criatura encima del edificio, las columnas empezaron a desquebrajarse y finalmente el edificio colapso cayendo hacia atrás.

De inmediato, el monstruo se recupero y siguió su camino sin más.

A lo lejos Lelouch y Rivalz observaron como el monstruo derribo el edificio.

"¿¡Habéis visto!? ¡La extraña criatura acaba de derribar un edificio sin demasiada dificultad y continua su camino a tierra adentro!" exclamo el noticiero desde su helicóptero mientras observaba la escena.

**Academia Ashford**

"Esa cosa no parece que se vaya a detener ante nada y aún no tenemos noticias de las fuerzas armadas. Espero que lleguen y detengan este caos" hablo el noticiero desde la tele siendo observados por un gran numero de alumnos y profesores.

Entre ellos estaba Shirley, ya con su uniforme escolar, mirando preocupada.

**En las calles de Tokio**

La criatura siguió arrastrándose por el suelo hasta que finalmente se detiene por alguna razón, llamando la atención de Lelouch y Rivalz quienes siguieron observando de lejos junto a otra multitud de gente.

La criatura parecía que empezó a elevarse de nuevo sobre sus patas traseras pero cuando lo hizo, de repente perdió el equilibrio y cayo boca abajo provocando un gran estruendo. El helicóptero de noticias se acerco un poco sobrevolando a la criatura.

"¿¡Están viendo esto!? La criatura se a detenido. De repente ya no avanza más." anuncio el noticiero.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se esta muriendo?" pregunto Rivalz un poco confuso mientras Lelouch seguía observando a la espera de que hiciera un movimiento.

Entonces, inesperadamente, la criatura trato de levantarse de nuevo pero esta vez su cuerpo empezó a cambiar de repente. Sus patas traseras empezaron a crecer un poco y se hicieron más gruesos hasta el punto de que se parecían a piernas. Sus pequeñas patas delanteras también empezaron a crecer y le crecieron unas fuertes garras. El resto de su cuerpo también experimento un cambio drástico hasta ser más voluminoso y su tamaño aumento a medida de que se ponía de pie sobre sus 2 piernas. Cuando termino el proceso, la nueva criatura lanzo de inmediato un fuerte rugido primigenio.

Todos miraban en completo shock a la nueva criatura que parecía más grande y aterrador que la anterior.

"Esta… ¿esta evolucionando?" pregunto Lelouch conmocionado.

Ahora tenía una gran altura de 57 metros y tenía una apariencia de un dinosaurio, más bien de un tiranosaurio. Su piel es rojiza y comienza a agrietarse a causa del crecimiento excesivo, sobre todo en la cola. Sus branquias se encojen, ya cuenta con una postura erguida. La criatura empezó a andar sobre sus 2 piernas a un ritmo lento y torpe. La forma en que se tambaleaba era como la de un bebé tratando de caminar sobre sus piernas.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es esto? ¡No sabemos exactamente que a pasado, pero parece que la criatura se a puesto de pie y es más grande aún!" exclamo sorprendido el noticiero desde el aire.

"Wow, parece como si estuviéramos saliendo en Jurassic World." exclamo Rivalz sorprendido al ver la nueva apariencia de la criatura.

La criatura-dinosaruio continuo avanzando lentamente aplastando todo lo que tenía al frente y de repente aparecieron en el aire un pequeño escuadrón de 4 helicópteros, y 3 vehículos voladores para encontrarse cara a cara con el monstruo. El líder del escuadrón, Jeremiah Gottwald, un piloto de élite Knightmare de 27 años con el pelo azul y ojos naranja y líder de la facción Purista miro con gran asombro a la enorme criatura bípeda.

Al verlo, él y su escuadrón retrocedieron un poco y luego trato de contactar con el cuartel general.

"Aquí el teniente Gottwald. Tenemos a la criatura a tiro, pero no es como salió en el reporte. Repito; no era como salió en el reporte." informo Jeremiah hablando con su comunicador. "¿Qué es esto?"

"¿¡A quien le importa eso!? ¡Vosotros haced vuestro trabajo!" ladro Bartley impaciente desde la otra linea. "¡Acabad con ese bicho!" la voz de Bartley resonó en la radio de la cabina de Jeremiah, haciendo que el hombre gruñera irritado por el tono del general. Sin embargo, dejo eso a parte y se concentro en la misión.

"¡Todas las unidades, preparaos para abrir fuego!" grito Jeremiah mediante su comunicador a sus compañeros quienes asintieron en sus respectivas cabinas captando la orden.

De los helicópteros emergieron un cañón ametralladora en la parte inferior, todos apuntando sobre la criatura quien estuvo inmóvil mirando a los helicópteros desde que aparecieron.

"¡Apuntad a la cabeza y matad a ese bicho cuando de la señal!" anuncio Jeremiah como luego fue seguido por un "Yes, milord!" colectivo por parte de su escuadrón.

Entre tanto, la criatura aún seguía mirando fijamente a los extraños objetos voladores que tenían en frente sin hacer nada de momento. No sabía que eran, que hacían, que iban a hacer, y ni siquiera sabía que le iba a pasar a él si continuaba mucho rato mirando. Él ni siquiera estuvo registrando lo que estaba sucediendo el mundo a su alrededor. Solo seguía sus instintos que lo atrajo hasta aquí.

De pronto, desde que estos helicópteros llegaron, de repente sintió como su nuevo cuerpo empezó a arder de calor desde adentro. Sintió como su sangre empezaba a hervirse por alguna razón. Él ladeo un poco la cabeza hacia su lomo y vio que la cresta de la espalda empezaba a iluminarse en un brillo carmesí lo que provoco un calor interno insoportable en su cuerpo.

Con tanto calor, la criatura se sintió en peligro y solo sus instintos le dijeron una cosa: ¡tenía que refrigerarse lo antes posible!

Dando una ultima mirada a los helicópteros, trago hondo y soltó otro gran rugido.

"¡Fuego!"

Con esa orden, los helicópteros dispararon sus ametralladoras y algunos misiles hacia la cabeza del monstruo. Pero antes de que dieran en el blanco, la bestia agacho rápidamente su cuerpo y se desplomo sobre un edificio, haciéndolo escombros, y luego empezó a arrastrarse sobre el suelo como lo había hecho antes, pero ahora una gran velocidad que se pensó que no podía.

"No le dejéis escapar! ¡Tras él!" ordeno Jeremiah como él y su escuadrón empezó la persecución de la criatura que se deslizaba sobre el suelo. Las ametralladoras volvieron a rugir como sus balas llovieron sobre el lomo de la criatura sin tener efecto sobre ella para gran disgusto de los pilotos.

Fue entonces que la criatura llego a la orilla y finalmente se sumergió en el mar por donde había venido.

"¿¡Habéis visto!? ¡Justo cuando el ejército llego, la criatura de repente empezó a huir hacia atrás, directo a la bahía y se sumergió en el mar!" exclamo el noticiero sorprendido.

* * *

Incluso la multitud parecía sorprendida al ver como la enorme bestia huyo hacia la bahía y se sumergió en el mar.

"Bueno, espero que no vuelva a aparecer, ¿no?" hablo Rivalz en medio de la multitud sorprendida.

Sin embargo, Lelouch tenía otros pensamientos.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo. Se que a sido bastante largo pero espero que os haya gustado. La próxima vez intentare hacerlo un poco corto. **

**¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Calma antes de la tormenta

**Perdonad por el retraso, estuve un poco liado pero al fin hice el tercer capitulo. Para empezar, como habéis notado antes, la historia data de un año antes de que Lelouch consiguiera su Geass y comenzara su Rebelión Negra, y ahora con un elemento imprevisto en la línea del tiempo, uno se preguntaría como afectaría a los eventos futuros. **

**De todos modos, si habéis visto la película Shin Godzilla, notareis que Lelouch tomara el protagonismo de Rando Yaguchi en esta historia. Para que se preguntan si aparecerán personajes de la serie, entonces 'Sí' y algunos saldrán más adelante.**

**¡Empecemos! **

* * *

La motocicleta de Lelouch y Rivalz llegaron por fin a la Academia Ashford después de escapar del caos que estaba sucediendo en el asentamiento. Lelouch aún no podía dejar de recordar los acontecimientos que ocurrieron hace un rato.

Primero, desde que salio de una casa tras ganar una partida de ajedrez con un hombre rico, él y su compañero vieron mediante la gran pantalla las imágenes de un volcán submarino en medio de la Bahía de Tokio. Al joven estudiante oji púrpura le pareció muy anómalo este fenómeno en pocos aspectos y había decidido ir a investigar incitando a Rivalz que lo llevara a la bahía para verlo con sus propios ojos.

Una vez que llegaron, de repente, la erupción se había detenido haciendo que la columna de vapor desapareciera. Pero de repente, emergió una gigantesca estructura serpentina en forma de cola de lo que parecía ser; una gigantesca forma de vida desconocida. Poco después, la misteriosa criatura se dirigió hacia la orilla donde piso tierra caminando por sus patas traseras, provocando un gran caos en la ciudad peor que cualquier ataque terrorista. No se sabía el numero de víctimas, pero el daño había sido catastrófico con un gran numero de casas aplastadas y un pequeño edificio derribado.

Fue así que después de un gran rato en tierra firme que la criatura había empezado a mutar hasta convertirse en una criatura aún más grande teniendo forma de tiranosaurio. Entonces llego el ejército dispuesto a acabar con la criatura de una vez, pero justo cuando iban a abrir fuego, de repente el monstruo salio corriendo arrastrándose sobre sus 4 patas hacia la bahía donde se sumergió en el agua, y no se supo nada más. Después de eso, los 2 estudiantes trataron de olvidar este caos y regresar sanos a la academia.

Rivalz fue el primero en abrir las puertas y dijo "¡Ya hemos vuelto!"

"¡LULU!" un borrón avanzó sobre Lelouch a gran velocidad. Fue una suerte que Rivalz hubiera considerado oportuno apartarse en ese momento, ya que dicho borrón se envolvió alrededor de él.

"Shirley..." dijo Lelouch un poco preocupado por la actitud de su amiga.

"¡Lulu!" Shirley se lamentó. "¿Donde as estado? Pensé que..." ella hizo una pausa, se echó hacia atrás, luego lo soltó, con la cara escarlata. "¡Yo… lo siento! ¡No sé por qué hice eso!"

El adolescente oji púrpura apenas dijo algo al respeto. Sabía que ella se había preocupado mucho tras enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad. También sabía que no debería haberle dicho de su situación pero tenía que hacerlo de todos modos para que estuvieran bien prevenidos del desastre.

"Esta bien, de verdad." dijo Lelouch con una sonrisa fugaz, ocultando la punzada de preocupación que sentía.

"Si habéis terminado con vuestra pequeña escena de Romeo y Julieta, nos gustaría saber que lo que estabais haciendo allí." Al escuchar la nueva voz femenina, Lelouch y Rivalz miraron más adelante para ver a 2 nuevas chicas acercándose.

Una era la dueña de la voz, siendo Milly Ashford, nieta del superintendente de la academia y presidenta del Consejo estudiantil. Ella es una joven adolescente de 17 años con un aspecto increíblemente atractiva. Ella tiene el pelo rubio hasta los hombros, la piel clara, ojos azules y una figura curvilínea. Ella es descrito como una chica bastante juguetona y bromista que a menudo se burla de sus amigos sobre cosas al azar; como la incapacidad de Shirley para expresar abiertamente sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Lelouch.

Su compañera, siendo Nina Einstein, una joven de 16 años y miembro del Consejo estudiantil, ella luce con un cabello verde oscuro está cortado increíblemente corto, junto con dos largas trenzas que se alinean hacia abajo y sobre sus hombros. Ella también usa anteojos redondos sobre sus ojos índigo.

Exteriormente, ella es una chica muy tímida y callada pero lo compensa con un gran intelecto sobre la física por lo que es extremadamente inteligente. La razón de su forma de ser era debido a un trauma infantil siendo acosada por Elevens.

"¡Señora presidenta!" exclamo Rivalz contento de ver a su "objeto de interés secreto."

"Shirley me a contado lo que había pasado. Espero que tengáis una buena excusa para quedaos hay." replico mientras se acercaba a un Rivalz parcialmente nervioso y un Lelouch tranquilo. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto parándose frente a ellos con un tono dominante.

"Lo siento, Milly. La culpa es mía, no debí haber sido tan curioso para investigar que estaba sucediendo en la Bahía de Tokio."

Lelouch había empezado a contar lo que había sucedido desde que él y Rivalz terminaron sus "apuestas" en la ciudad hasta la aparición de la misteriosa criatura y su huida al mar.

Todas escucharon y quedaron un poco fascinadas por la historia.

"¿Y dices que esa cosa fue el responsable de aquella erupción en la bahía?" pregunto una curiosa Shirley.

"No lo creo. Pienso que aquello no era una erupción y sería algo que provoco la criatura." respondió Lelouch deduciendo lo que había visto del fenómeno en la bahía.

"¿Insinuas que aquel fenómeno era provocado por el calor corporal de esa cosa?" pregunto Nina deductivamente con un tono flojo y tímida.

Lelouch trato de responder pero no sabía si era cierto si aquella criatura emanaba de su cuerpo una gran cantidad considerable de calor para hacer que el agua se evapore. "No tengo ni idea..."

"Yo he visto en las noticias como esa cosa había destruido varias calles y aplastado muchas casa. No quiero imaginarme cuantas personas habrán muertos." dijo Shirley un poco horrorizada ante la idea del numero de víctimas que habrá.

"Vamos, Shirley, no seas así. Esa cosa se a marchado con el rabo entre las piernas. El ejército lo espanto." dijo Rivalz tratando de tranquilizar a Shirley.

"¿Y si vuelve?" pregunto aún preocupada si esa criatura volviera a aparecer para causar más caos.

Un momento de silencio se estableció como la joven literalmente en pánico espero una respuesta de cualquiera de sus compañeros solo cuando escucho un leve suspiro de la presidenta del consejo.

"Ya esta bien, Shirley. Entiendo que te sientas asustada por lo que a ocurrido. Todo el mundo lo esta. Pero esa no es razón para cundir el pánico como así." hablo Milly con un tono suave aunque autoritario.

"Es verdad, Shirley. La razón por la que el ejército no actuó, era porque no se esperaban que esa cosa apareciera y los tomo por sorpresa. Pero la próxima vez no ocurrirá." razono Lelouch en un intento de tranquilizarla.

No parecía ser suficiente para tranquilizar a Shirley, pero ella quería creer en las palabras del adolescente oji púrpura, así que ella trato de calmarse todo lo que pudo. Tras un breve silencio, Milly decidió romperlo de una vez.

"Bien, me alegro de que todos estén tranquilos. Entonces-

"¡Oh, lo había olvidado!" exclamo de repente Lelouch. "Shirley, no le habrás dicho a Nanaly de esto, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, no, no se lo he dicho. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?" replico con un puchero.

"Perdona, no quería decir eso. Muchas gracias por no decirlo." respondió Lelouch con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

"Me pregunto cuando vendrá Lelouch." pregunto una joven chica de 14 años con el cabello rizado largo y castaño sentada en una silla de ruedas como si estuviera discapacitada y siempre luce con los ojos completamente cerrados.

"Dale tiempo, estoy segura de que habrá tenido un día muy duro." respondió una mujer con rasgos japoneses vestida de sirvienta limpiadora con una sonrisa para consolarla. Ella y la niña estaban en una habitación de la academia en medio de la noche esperando a alguien.

La joven chica lisiada y ciega asiente un poco antes que de pronto fijo instintivamente su cara a la puerta lo que genero una mirada confusa en la sirvienta.

Como si hubiera adivinado que esto pudiera pasar, la puerta se abrió automáticamente y Lelouch entro tranquilamente con una sonrisa en la cara. "Perdonad por la demora. Me hicieron trabajar demasiado."

"Hola, Lelouch, no importa." respondió la niña ciega con una sonrisa alegre.

"Siempre es agradable tenerlo de vuelta, maestro." respondió la sirvienta con una sonrisa también.

"Gracias por eso, Sayoko. Hola, Nanaly." hablo Lelouch con su sonrisa.

A parte del duro trabajo de ser la marioneta de Milly como vicepresidente y los estudios que tenia que hacer, Lelouch siempre se alegraba de tener a su hermana pequeña Nanaly Lamperouge tan cerca de él y cenar juntos como ahora, haciéndole olvidar todo lo ocurrido en el día. Sin olvidar este.

Una vez que se sentó de frente a su hermana, su criada Sayoko empezó a cocinarles ternera y en ese tiempo de espera, Lelouch aún seguía reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido en el día y su hermana no parecía saberlo. Se estaba planteando en contárselo pero decidió no hacerlo de momento ya que no quería preocuparla ahora.

"Lelouch..." la sola voz de su hermana fue suficiente para sacarlo de su línea de pensamientos y centrarse en ella. "¿Estas bien?"

Lelouch se tenso un poco pero recupero de inmediato la compostura para responder. "Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Desde hace un momento, te he notado un poco extraño. Pareces tenso..."

Lelouch no sabía que decir. Él sabía que ser ciego tenia sus propias ventajas como se le agudizar sus otros sentidos como el oído o desarrollar un sexto sentido que le permitía casi leer las emociones de la gente.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Nanaly un poco preocupada.

"C-claro, no es nada. Tuve un día realmente duro por la ciudad." fingió Lelouch con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Nanaly le pareció un poco extraño la actitud de su hermano pero no pudo seguir hablando cuando escucho a Sayoko hablar.

"Ya esta la cena lista." llamo la doncella mientras transportaba un plato de ternera entre sus manos y lo dejo en la mesa.

"Muchas gracias, Sayoko." agradeció Lelouch no solo por traerles la comida, también por haber interrumpido a tiempo a Nanaly. Así, ambos hermanos comenzaron a almorzar su filete cada uno mientras Lelouch aún se seguía pensando en no contarle a Nanaly sobre lo ocurrido al menos de momento. El almuerzo continuó sin interrupción hasta que se comieron los últimos restos del filete y luego Lelouch llevo a Nanaly entre sus brazos a su cama y luego la amanto.

"Muchas gracias, hermano." agradeció alegremente.

"De nada. Sabes bien que yo siempre estaré para ti." respondió Lelouch con un tono cariñoso. Esa era la promesa que hizo el exiliado ex príncipe hizo a su hermanita cuando su madre murió hace tiempo y siempre la protegería de cualquier cosa y le haría siempre feliz lejos de ese hombre tan odiado que una vez consideraba como padre.

Viendo que su hermana finalmente se quedo dormida, Lelouch apago la lampara y se marcho sigilosamente del cuarto de su hermana.

* * *

**Día siguiente**

**Ota Ward**

Hoy no era un día cualquiera en la que uno no se podía disfrutar. Ota Ward, el lugar por donde había pasado la criatura en tierra firme se había convertido en un centro de actividades en la que el ejército y unidades de rescates asistieron para buscar supervivientes.

Los restos del caos generado por la criatura aún seguían presentes en las partes urbanas del asentamiento. Una gran pila de escombros de casas aplastadas se amontonaban en las calles y varias carreteras también quedaron destrozadas como si hubieran sufrido un bombardeo aéreo. También habían muchos restos de vehículos esparcidos como coches y camiones.

El gobierno colonial tuvo que responder de inmediato y enviaron ayuda a la gente que se vieron perjudicadas en el acto. Se enviaron grúas y camiones de bomberos para quitar los escombros que bloqueaban las carreteras y penetrar en el interior de las casas en busca de algún herido. También habían varios oficiales patrullando y indicando a los vehículos a cada posición, y también se pudo ver un furgón militar transportando a varios civiles que el equipo habían rescatado.

"Cómo pueden ver, el ejército y el equipo de rescate están colaborando para rescatar a los desafortunados que quedaron involucrados en esta tragedia. Se desconoce el número de víctimas, pero mucha gente que sobrevivieron han perdido sus hogares y propiedades por culpa de esta catástrofe." hablo la noticiera a través de la cámara de noticias.

* * *

**Academia Ashford**

"Aún se desconoce que era esa criatura que había provocado todo este caos. En estos momentos, la marina había confirmado que la criatura no a sido vista en el canal de Uraga por lo que el área de búsqueda se extendió por toda la Bahía de Tokio sin resultado alguno. También hay otro equipo de búsqueda a las afueras de la Bahía de Sagami, pero el resultado por el momento, es incierto."

Tanto Lelouch como sus demás compañeros estaban viendo las noticias mediante un gran televisor.

"Se han contactado con tres biólogos marinos de universidades para ayudarnos a describir el origen de la criatura pero sin éxito, uno afirmando ser un espécimen desconocido para la ciencia en la que no se sabe nada más.

* * *

**Gueto de Shinjuku**

Al mismo tiempo que se ponía la emisora en todo el área, también se anunciaba en los lugares menos deseados para los ciudadanos britanianos siendo los guetos donde moraban los nativos de la anterior nación ahora conocidos como Elevens tras la guerra.

En una guarida, oscura por la falta de luz excepto la de un televisor que iluminaba parte de ella, 6 personas reunidas observaron la emisora. Todos ellos eran étnicamente japoneses y formaban parte de una célula de resistencia anti-britaniana.

"Con el paralelo del monstruo en un misterio, la marina a iniciado una búsqueda con el fin de exterminar a la amenaza y asegurarse de que no regresara a tierra firme."

* * *

**Academia Ashford**

"Wow, pues espero que lo hagan rápido." comento Rivalz tras un momento de silencio. Shirley asintió en silencio mientras Lelouch miraba seriamente con los brazos cruzados aunque mantenía la misma opinión de sus compañeros.

"En estos momentos, para honrar a las víctimas de la tragedia, nuestro Gobernador general, el príncipe Clovis quiere darnos un conmovedor discurso dirigido a toda la población del Área 11. Escuchen."

Con eso, la imagen de la presentadora fue sustituida por la del mismo príncipe en toda su gloria, mientras mostraba una cara de herido.

"¡Para mis súbditos imperiales!" comenzó con una pausa.

Tras decir la declaración, los ojos de Lelouch se estrecha ante la imagen del príncipe.

* * *

**Gueto de Shinjuku**

"Y naturalmente a los muchos Elevens que están cooperando con nosotros."

Un miembro del grupo, una joven chica pelirroja vestida de rebelde no pudo evitar apretar los dientes con disgusto ante la fachada de que los japoneses son aliados y viven en su sociedad.

* * *

**Academia Ashford**

"¡Mi corazón esta partido en dos! ¡Uno esta lleno de rabia y el otro lleno de tristeza! Se que la mayoría de vosotros estáis conmocionado por estos inesperados eventos que se recordara con infamia! Desde hace seis años, cuando por fin habíamos alcanzado un acuerdo mutuo que nos garantizara vivir en este dominio en paz y armonía, lejos de la guerra con Europa, de repente esa paz fue deliberadamente interrumpida por la aparición de esa extraña criatura marina que causo estragos en nuestra ciudad y se llevo consigo a varias vidas inocentes!" Clovis termino con su fachada de herido para adoptar una expresión severa. "¡Sin embargo, yo, como el Gobernador del Área 11 no voy a tolerar este desastre y ahora mismo estamos preparando una expedición de búsqueda y exterminio de la criatura y enviarla al infierno de donde pertenece! ¡Ahora, todo el mundo alcemos nuestras condolencias a las víctimas de este desastre..!"

Tras terminar el discurso, gran parte de los espectadores ofrecieron sus condolencias con el príncipe y otros decidieron hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes. Lelouch y Rivalz eran los únicos que no oraban, y fue este ultimo que miro a Lelouch.

"¿No vas a hacerlo?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"¿Y tú?" preguntó Lelouch a cambio.

"Me parece un poco vergonzoso."

"Así es. Incluso si lloramos, los muertos no volverán a la vida." dijo con una sonrisa mientras la cara de su madre cruzó rápidamente su mente.

Shirley escucho el comentario de Lelouch y parecía no gustarle lo que dijo.

"¿¡Pero como puedes decir eso!?" espetó Shirley mirando a Lelouch quien parecía estar sorprendido. "Mucha gente a muerto en aquel desastre, ¿¡y tú te muestras insensible!?"

"Vamos, Shirley." razonó Rivalz. "Él no lo estaba diciendo en serio."

"¡Sí, pero eso no es motivo para decir algo así!" continuó espetando Shirley manteniendo la misma brusquedad. Justo cuando Milly iba a reprenderla, de repente intervino Lelouch.

"No importa, dejalo." interrumpió tranquilamente Lelouch a los 2 quienes se fijaron en el adolescente peli negro. Lelouch solo miraba a Shirley. "Perdona si he dicho algo que te molestara."

Las palabras parecían aliviar la tensión como Shirley miraba menos angustiada y solo confusa a Lelouch. "Perdona, me tengo que ir a ver a Nanaly."

Y con eso, Lelouch da media vuelta y se marcha de la sala dejando a un Rivalz, Milly y Shirley confusos por su actitud. Lelouch sale de la sala, no si antes echar un ultimo vistazo hacia la imagen de su hermanastro. '_No importa lo mucho que te enfurezca, el mundo no va a cambiar._'

* * *

**Base rebelde - Gueto de Shinjuku**

"Menuda paliza les a dado a esos cerdos Buritaniahito ese monstruo, ¿no creéis chicos?" comento Shinichirō Tamaki, miembro de la resistencia japonesa anti britanianos. Se describe como un hombre joven de 23 años con el pelo marrón. "Ese monstruo ha hecho un gran trabajo en echar abajo a esos buritaniahito más de lo que nosotros hubiéramos hecho." continuó comentando al seguir mirando en el televisor los destrozos del asentamiento que provoco la criatura.

"¿Aún sigues diciendo eso?" regaño Toru Yoshida mirando un poco molesto al bufón de su grupo al decir esas tonterías de que ese monstruo era un enviado de los dioses que vino a castigar a los britanianos.

"¿Qué pasa? Ese monstruo nos esta haciendo un gran favor en matar a muchos de esos cabrones de los que nosotros no podíamos." hablo Tamaki defendiendo su opinión. Yoshida no dijo nada más al respecto al ver que no había una forma de hacer comprender a su compañero de que ese monstruo también podía ser perjudicial para ellos sin Britania nunca hubiera conquistado Japón, y además de que apenas simpatizaba con su opinión de causar estragos a los odiados britanianos por lo que debería ser un duro golpe para sus enemigos.

Sin decir nada más, Yoshida siguió mirando la tele tranquilamente. Entre tanto, el líder de la resistencia, Naoto Kōzuki, un joven hombre de 25 años observaba apoyado a la pared con los brazos cruzados la emisora en televisión sobre el desastre. Decidiendo que ya no tenía ganas de ver la emisora, decidió marcharse a su cuarto y cerro la puerta para que nadie le molestara mientras estaba con su trabajo sentado tratando de hacer funcionar una radiocomunicación y poder comunicarse con otra célula resistencia.

Entonces escucho a alguien tocando la puerta desde el exterior. "Soy yo, Onii-chan." hablo una voz femenina familiar para él.

"Pasa." respondió Naoto cuando la puerta se abrió y entro la misma joven pelirroja de antes siendo Kallen Kōzuki, hermana menor de Naoto quien estaba caminando hacia él.

"¿Han dicho algo en las comunicaciones?" pregunto ella a su lado.

"Nada aún. Ni una señal. Parece que todas las líneas han sido cortadas por el ataque de ese monstruo." respondió él en decepción. Ella asiente un poco.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada. Solo estaba arta de como Tamaki no paraba de elogiar a esa cosa como un dios vengador por haber matado a muchos britanianos." respondió ella un poco exasperada. Naoto miro a su hermana con compresión. El hecho de que ese monstruo haya causado estragos por la ciudad en la que habitaban sus odiados opresores, de sin duda fue el mayor golpe hacia los britanianos para la opinión de muchos de los suyos ya que nadie había causado tanta destrucción y muerte que cualquiera de ellos. Muchos de sus compatriotas pensaron que aquello era una especie de castigo divino para vengar la conquista de la antigua tierra del Sol Naciente y a sus habitantes desagregados de su libertad y orgullo.

Sin embargo, Naoto no era tan supersticioso, y el hecho de que solo atacaba al asentamiento e ignoraba el gueto era porque estaba un poco lejos de kamata. Ellos deberían saber que incluso si Japón no fuera conquistada por los britanianos, puede que esa criatura aparecería de todas formas y causaría muerte a los japoneses.

"¿Qué haremos, Onī-chan?" pregunto Kallen haciendo que su hermano saliera de sus pensamientos para que este la mirara.

"De momento nos quedaremos tranquilos sin hacer nada mientras yo tratare de contactar con alguien, ¿de acuerdo?"

La pelirroja asintió antes de dar media vuelta y caminar fuera de la habitación, no sin antes de escuchar la voz de su hermano.

"Por cierto..." dijo Naoto haciendo que ella se detuviera y volteara su cabeza hacia su hermano. "¿Te has planteado inscribirte en un instituto ya?"

Ella bajo un poco la cabeza en decepción. Ella ya sabía que él diría eso. Desde que se unió a la célula de la resistencia hace algún tiempo, tuvo que lidiar una doble vida como Kallen Stadfeld, hija bastarda de la familia Stadfeld junto a su madrastra, y la otra como Karen Kōzuki, su verdadera identidad como miembro de la resistencia anti-britanianos junto a su hermano. Ella tuvo dificultades para llevar ambas vidas en uno solo, y era por eso que necesitaba infiltrarse en un instituto clandestino como estudiante para mantener su identidad en secreto.

Naturalmente ella no quería pasarse por una estudiante ordinaria ni muchos menos mezclarse entre los britanianos, ya que para ella, no eran más que unos malditos ignorantes. Lo más chocante era que esta idea fue apoyada por su hermano para que ella no se involucrara en la resistencia a pesar de que ella no quería. Kallen entendía que su hermano quería protegerla y que no se involucrara en la rebelión, sin embargo, su actitud rebelde y orgullo la impulsaba a la acción.

Volviendo su cabeza al frente, ella respondió esto. "Dentro de unos meses..."

Y con eso, ella sale de la habitación dejando solo a Naoto pensando si lo que hacia era lo correcto. Él no lo hacía por su propio bien, lo hacía por el de su madre que se había sacrificado bastante para hacer que tuviera una vida mejor aunque ella no lo viera así. Dejando eso a un lado, él se fijo en las fotos familiares donde salían él, Kallen (niña) y su madre desde un mirador sonriendo en la cámara, y otro hecho actualmente, solo que con él sentado en una roca, Kallen con 2 latas y un amigo de Naoto, Ohgi, los 3 sonriendo al unisono.

Naoto no podía evitar sonreír al ver a estas fotos que les traían buenos recuerdos. Como desearía volver a aquella era…

* * *

**Ota Ward**

Mientras la limpieza de Ota seguía su curso, un grupo de hombres con trajes antiradiación pasean por la zona con sus respectivos dispositivos detector de radiación para buscar cualquier fenómeno calorífico que dejo la criatura. No hace mucho se había detectado una extraña fuente térmica de alto nivel ligado a la radiación en el mismo lugar, y por ello se enviaron un equipo de investigación para estudiar esa fuente, aunque no se encontró mucho.

Una alarma del detector llama la atención de uno de los investigadores, mientras él instintivamente, sigue la señal con el rastreador analizando el suelo. En menos de unos minutos, el pitido de la alarma se hizo más fuerte como el hombre seguía caminando acercándose más a la fuente hasta que después de un instante se detuvo en seco al contemplar lo que tenía delante.

Había un pequeño charco rojo desramado en el suelo de la carretera destrozada con pinta de ser sangre.

"¡Venid aquí! ¡Creo que he encontrado algo!" grito el investigador a sus compañeros quienes no tardaron en llegar para ver lo que él descubrió.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto otro de los investigadores al contemplar el charco.

"No lo se, pero de hay venía la actividad radiactiva." respondió el primero.

Más tarde trajeron una manguera y succiono todo el liquido rojo donde fue transportado en un contenedor de metal que más tarde fue transportado en una furgoneta militar.

* * *

**Consejo Estudiantil - Academia Ashford**

Estando tan tranquilo sin nadie a su alrededor, Lelouch miraba atentamente la información de lo ocurrido ayer mediante un ordenador portátil. Estaba sentado solo en la sala principal del Consejo Estudiantil donde suelen asistir a reuniones cotidianas con sus compañeros para decidir las normas que se regía en los estudiantes de la academia. Una gran mesa rectangular se extendía frente a él donde podía leer tranquilamente.

Como si los fantasmas de ayer lo estuviera atormentando, Lelouch todavía no paraba de pensar sobre esa extraña criatura gigantesca que se aventuro en tierra causando estragos en las calles durante una media hora hasta que de repente empezó a evolucionar hasta tomar la forma de una especie de tiranosaurio de 187 pies de altura, y justo cuando el ejército iba a atacarlo, de repente la criatura empezó a huir con el rabo entre las piernas hasta llegar por donde vino, el mar.

Abriendo otra página, Lelouch continuó leyendo sobre que todavía no se había encontrado ninguna evidencia de la ubicación actual de la criatura, pero se sospechaba que se encontraría en mar abierto, seguramente en zona profunda. Tal como dijo Clovis antes, la marina a iniciado una operación de búsqueda y exterminio de la criatura aunque aún estaba en curso. También había visto que las imágenes que fueron grabadas durante el incidente se transmitió por todo el mundo, y había dejado a mucha gente conmocionada tras estos acontecimientos. Mucha gente pedía a grito que era esa extraña criatura marina, mientras otros argumentaban que debía de ser una criatura prehistórica que se creía extinto. Incluso otro afirmaba que su presencia tal vez haya dado origen a ciertos famosos mitos sobre criaturas marinas como el Kraken o el Leviatán, aunque estos 2 últimos les pareció un poco absurdo.

De cualquier manera, su mera presencia atrajo la atención de muchos investigadores entre ellos criptozoólogos, quienes iniciaron un viaje hacia el Área 11 con la oportunidad de poder estudiar a la criatura más detalladamente, aunque dudaba de que el ejército se lo permitiera.

Sin embargo, esto no era lo que Lelouch buscaba. Lo único que le interesaba era saber que era exactamente ese monstruo, que hizo para que provocara esa extraña actividad en la bahía y como cambio de forma tan repentina cuando estuvo en tierra. Todo ese misterio eludía al joven y quería saber que ocurría, pero por desgracia no encontró nada de esto en su ordenador.

Dando un suave suspiro, Lelouch estuvo a punto de desconectar su portátil hasta que de pronto sus ojos se posaron en una nueva información. Pensando que podría valer la pena, Lelouch se volvió hacia la pantalla y empezó a leer el nuevo texto.

Lo que leyó lo dejo un poco desconcertado.

'_¿Se a detectado rastro de contaminación radiactiva en el agua cerca del Puerto de Yokosuka?_'

Lelouch continuo leyendo para saber más de lo sucedido y dice que hace unas 10 horas se emitió una alerta en el Asentamiento de Yokosuka de una extraña actividad radiactiva cerca de las costas de la ciudad que había matado a muchos peces.

Lelouch vio varias imágenes de fotos en la que se vio un gran numero de peces muertos flotando en el agua, y unos pescadores cogiendo unos.

Al principió se pensó que había ocurrido un incidente en una central nuclear cercana pero un estudio reciente confirmo que la central nuclear no tiene nada que ver con el incidente, y solo se pudo teorizar una posibilidad.

¿Tenía algo que ver con lo de la Bahía de Tokio?

Eso era lo que Lelouch quería buscar. Aún recordaba el extraño fenómeno que ocurrió en la bahía, que estaba bastante claro que no se trataba de una erupción volcánica, sino otra cosa. Teniendo en cuenta que la contaminación radiactiva en el agua estaba en la desembocadura de la bahía por donde apareció la criatura, solo podía significar una cosa...

De repente su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida cuando escucho que la puerta de la sala se abrió repentinamente.

"¿Lulu?"

Lelouch volteo para ver a una Shirley recién llegada poniendo una cara de inseguridad. Lelouch no sabía como reaccionar después de la 'pequeña' discusión que tuvieron hace unas horas, pero sabía que tal vez no vaya a hablar sobre ello.

"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó Shirley rompiendo el incomodo silencio que había.

"Oh, claro." dijo Lelouch como desconectaba su portátil. "¿Querías algo?"

"Solo quería pedirte perdón por lo de antes." contesto ella un poco avergonzada. "No quería gritarte de esa manera, pero estaba muy angustiada por tantas muertes que…

"No pasa nada." contesto Lelouch para sorpresa de Shirley. "Se que estabas asustada por lo que ocurrió ahí, yo y Rivalz también lo estábamos cuando estuvimos allí. Así que es comprensible esto."

Pues claro que es comprensible. Lelouch sabía mejor que nunca como se sentía uno cuando presenciaba cosas tan aterradoras como la muerte misma, y él lo sabía por experiencia propia. Él vio morir a su madre frente a sus ojos a la mera edad de 9 años, y al año siguiente vio las atrocidades de la guerra cuando Britania invadía Japón. Aquella fatídica experiencia le dio una fuerte aversión hacia las guerras que lo veía como el infierno, y de hecho lo que ocurrió ayer le trajo esos recuerdos desagradables.

Aunque claro, también sentía un fuerte resentimiento hacia Britania, su país de origen, por todas las cosas malas que había hecho sobretodo como trataba a los nativos de las áreas que había conquistado (sobretodo Japón) con tanta injusticia y indiscriminación.

"Oh, entiendo." dijo Shirley como aún se sentía desconcertada por las palabras de Lelouch. "Bueno, yo…"

"¿Querías algo?" preguntó Lelouch aparentemente curioso. De pronto Shirley se sonrojo de vergüenza.

"P-pues veras, yo..." balbuceo ella sin saber que decir exactamente en una situación como esta. Lelouch parecía esperar pacientemente sin entender lo que le estaba sucediendo con la chica. "¿Estas ocupado con algo ahí?"

"No. Yo ya he terminado con mi trabajo." dijo rápidamente Lelouch con la intención de que ella no descubriera que estaba investigando sobre el incidente de ayer y no volviera a agobiarla como antes.

"Oh, entiendo." dijo ella tras un momento de silencio. Lelouch

"Oh, ¿y que tal si vamos a dar un paseo?" preguntó rápidamente Shirley, haciendo que Lelouch parpadeara un poco seguro de lo que acababa de escuchar. "Se que no se puede salir debido al desastre de ayer, pero podríamos salir al Hotel Kawaguchi, ¿que te parece?"

Lelouch trato de pensar en su respuesta en si deberá aceptar la oferta de su amiga. No era que le importara, solo que esta es la primera vez que le pedían a que salieran de paseo como si fuera algún tipo de 'cita'. De cualquier forma, él no era ningún grosero para rechazar algo así.

"Muy bien, si es eso lo que quieres-

"¡Oh, no, no, no!" grito histéricamente Shirley mientras agitaba sus manos. "Solo lo digo si te apetecía."

"La verdad es que no me importa. Después de lo que visto y trabajado tanto, supongo que no me vendría mal un paseo." dijo Lelouch como se ponía de pie con una actitud positiva. Shirley casi se había sonrojado de vergüenza nuevamente al ver que por fin lo había conseguido.

¡Iba a tener una cita con Lelouch!

"¿Cuando quedamos?" preguntó Lelouch a Shirley.

"¿Qué tal a las 18:00?"

"Muy bien, dejame que me prepare y vaya a avisar a Nanaly, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Vale, oh, y una cosa." aviso Shirley mirando directamente a Lelouch. "No le digas nada de esto a Milly y a los demás, ¿de acuerdo?"

Lelouch no pudo evitar soltar unas risas por eso. "De acuerdo, no lo haré."

"Bien." Y así, Shirley salio de la sala y aún sin creer lo que había conseguido.

* * *

**2 semanas más tarde**

Sentado en su escritorio de su despacho personal con la mente tranquila, el príncipe Schneizel El Britannia, segundo príncipe del imperio y canciller del gobierno, estaba leyendo minuciosamente una fila de papeles enviados del Área 11 que son el resultado de la investigación de la sangre que encontraron en los restos destruidos que dejo tras de si la misteriosa criatura.

Dejando a un lado los detalles, se a concluido que la misteriosa criatura debe de tratarse de una especie de organismo mutante súper evolucionado debido a que su sangre contenía ciertos niveles de radiactividad bastante altos. Según se había especulado, era posible que la criatura mutante se alimentaba de la fisión atómica debido a que se había encontrado resto de sustento radiactivo en su sangre lo que hizo que su organismo evolucionara de tal manera. Más investigaciones se llevaron a cabo no solo en la sangre, también en la zona donde paso el monstruo donde encontraron rastros de radiactividad.

También hubo rastro de contaminación radiactiva en el agua cerca del puerto de Yokosuka procedente de la Bahía de Tokyo, presumiblemente de la criatura.

Se a descubierto también que aquel fenómeno en la Bahía de Tokyo, cuando todos pensaban que era una actividad volcánica submarina, en realidad era que la criatura había elevado radicalmente su temperatura corporal a tal punto de poder evaporar el agua de la había. No se sabía porque pudo elevar su temperatura, pero se especula que debió de ser por las mutaciones.

Schneizel había leído estos hallazgos y no podía evitar sentirse más intrigado por la existencia de una criatura que liberaba grandes cantidades de radiación y de paso volverse más grande aún causando el caos en el Área 11. Aunque se hacían esfuerzos por localizar el paralelo de la criatura y exterminarlo de una vez, no paraba de preocuparse de que hasta ese entonces, vuelva a mutar y ser mucho más grande para lidiar con ello.

Aparte de sus preocupaciones, el segundo príncipe no paraba de cuestionarse como puede existir un organismo así y desde cuando estuvo oculto en el mundo pasando desapercibido ante las miradas de todos. Dejando sus pensamientos aún lado, el príncipe aparto los papeles aún lado y procedió a leer los otros que aún no había leído con la esperanza de encontrar respuestas. Una vez que puso la hoja frente a sus ojos, una ceja del príncipe se arqueo al leer un nombre.

Gorō Maki…

* * *

**Debo admitir que fue un capitulo un poco largo aunque no como un episodio del anime. De cualquier manera reserve un poco de la llegada de nuestro kaiju favorito para otro momento y me concentré un poco en los personajes. Como han visto, la resistencia de Naoto, Kallen y los otros personajes que conocemos han hecho su primera aparición, y la verdad no me sorprende que algunos (en especial Tamaki) se hubieran divertido al ver como Kamata-kun destrozara parte del asentamiento y haberse llevado a tantas vidas britanianas que ellos o cualquier radical anti-britaniano hubieran hecho antes, hasta el punto de considerarlo como un dios vengador o un mesías. Aunque al menos no todos son supersticioso. **

**Para algunos que han notado la escena entre Lelouch y Shirley, sí, estoy haciendo mi primer emparejamiento aquí. He hecho me gusta LelouchxShirley que el resto. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente Jueves.**


	4. El dios encarnado

**Antes de nada, dejadme explicarles que decidí reemplazar el hecho de que Lelouch y Shirley vayan a dar un paseo por el Hotel Kawaguchi, y los puse en el Centro comercial Omotesando. Si vosotros veis la segunda temporada de "R2," veréis que la primera parte de este capitulo me base del Episodio 3 de R2 del anime, salvo que no está Rolo ni la OSI para que los vigilara, excepto Milly, Rivalz y Nina.**

* * *

El interior del centro comercial Omotesando estaba repleto de gente por todas partes, cada uno haciendo sus actividades como pasear, comprar o ir a cenar en un restaurante. El ambiente parecía normal en todo el centro teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido ayer, y aún así la gente continuo tan tranquila como siempre como si el discurso del príncipe Clovis sobre que prometería exterminar a la misteriosa criatura gigante que causo el caos en Kamata los hubiera consolado o algo así.

En medio del bosque de gente, Lelouch y Shirley caminaban juntos como una joven pareja. Lelouch vestía con un traje elegante blanco con una camisa rosa mientras Shirley un vestido con una blusa verde claro y blanco con falda. Lelouch mantenía su característica expresión tan serena mientras caminaba junto a su amiga, que en cambio, ella se sentía algo nerviosa y un poco avergonzada, su mente repitiéndose que aún no podía creer que estaba saliendo con Lelouch ahora. Ella sabía que esto no era ninguna cita o algo parecido, pero al mismo tiempo aún estaba emocionada por estar saliendo con el chico oji púrpura y sería la oportunidad perfecta para confesar finalmente sus sentimientos sin que cierta mujer rubia la molestara.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que llegaron aquí y ninguno de los 2 habían dicho ni una sola palabra.

Shirley se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Ella observo por el rabillo la cara tan 'indiferente' de Lelouch y no le gustaba su expresión.

'_Oh no, debo de estarle aburriendo._' pensó ella con desesperación. '_¿Qué hago?_'

Ella empezó a girar frenéticamente sus ojos de un lado a otro en busca de cualquier cosa que hubiera aquí para aliviar el ambiente. No encontró gran cosa por los alrededores hasta que se fijo en una cafetería al lado, siendo un lugar ideal para estar tranquilo.

"Uh, Lulu, ¿qué tal si vamos allí?" preguntó Shirley señalando a la cafetería _Queen_.

"¿Te refieres a esa cafetería?" preguntó Lelouch mirando al puesto.

"Sí, tengo un poco de sed. ¿Vamos?" dijo Shirley nerviosa con la esperanza de convencer al otro adolescente a que viniera.

Al principio Lelouch dudo un poco en ir a la cafetería pero pensando que solo le tomaría un rato ir a tomar algo, no creía que un poco de café haría daño.

"Muy bien." respondió Lelouch de buena ganas haciendo que Shirley dibujara una gran sonrisa en la cara. Así ambos adolescentes se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la cafetería y mientras se acercaban, sin saberlo, estuvieron siendo observados por un grupo no deseado.

Una vez dentro, Lelouch y Shirley se sentaron en unos taburetes frente al mostrador y esperaron al camarero. Mientras esperaban, Shirley trato desesperadamente pensar en algo para aliviar nuevamente el ambiente mientras Lelouch parecía estar tan tranquilo como de costumbre.

'_Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué le digo?_'

Solo fue una fracción de segundos que a la chica se le ocurrió decir algo aunque solo para ganar tiempo.

"Esto, ¿qué te parece esta cafetería? Es un buen lugar, ¿no?"

"Supongo." respondió Lelouch. "Tal vez invite a Nanaly a venir aquí algún día."

"Estoy casi segura de que le gustaría." contesto Shirley con una sonrisa antes de ladear la cabeza a un lado y quedarse sumida en sus pensamientos. '_¿Pero qué estoy diciendo…? Soy un desastre._'

Al margen de la escena, a las afueras de la cafetería, ocultos entre unos arbustos, el grupo formado por Milly, Rivalz y Nina observaron la aparente 'cita' que se estaba llevando acabo por el vicepresidente y Shirley. Milly y Rivalz no podían evitar dibujar una sonrisa en sus caras al presenciar por fin un espectáculo amoroso entre 2 de sus 'subordinados' favoritos.

Rivalz fue el primero en descubrir lo que proponían hacer la pareja a escondidas y había decidido informárselo a Milly. La presidenta no se lo pensó 2 veces cuando había decidido ir a seguirlos. Ella sabía que solo iban a comprar cosas para el cumpleaños de su abuelo que se iba a celebrar dentro de 3 semanas, pero conociendo a Shirley, estaba segura de que también iban a aprovechar su momento para 'confesarle sus sentimientos.' Rivalz también decidió acompañarla y también invito a Nina a que los acompañara.

"Me pregunto como lo estarán pasando ellos." dijo Milly con una sonrisa pícara fantaseando en que Lelouch y Shirley estuvieran haciendo esas escenas típicas de películas de romances.

"De seguro que estarán disfrutando mucho." comento Rivalz observando a la pareja.

"Sí, pero quiero oírlos hablar." hablo Milly mientras ponía más atención. "Quiero saber que van a decir."

"¿Aunque eso significara invadir su intimidad?" preguntó tímidamente Nina.

"Claro que no, Nina. ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy?" bufo Milly mirando a Nina por un momento antes de volverse hacia adelante y seguir observando a Lelouch y Shirley.

* * *

"Aquí tenéis." dijo el camarero como ponía 2 tazas de café encima de la mesa frente a Lelouch y Shirley.

"Muchas gracias." dijo Shirley mientras Lelouch pagaba las tazas. Una vez echo esto, ambos adolescentes empezaron a probar un sorbo de sus respectivas tazas. Cuando Shirley fue la primera en acabar, se le ocurrió decir algo.

"Sabes, esta es la primera vez que salgo acompañada de alguien." dijo ella de forma casual llamando un poco la atención de Lelouch. "No salgo muy a menudo de casa a comer a otro sitio. Mi padre a veces me invitaba a estos sitios, ¿y tú, Lelouch? ¿tú también vienes a cenar por aquí?"

"La verdad es que no muy a menudo. Solo salgo con Nanaly en lugares tranquilos como en una plaza, aquí no." respondió Lelouch.

"Oh, vaya." dijo Shirley con sorpresa fingida. "Yo tampoco salgo a menudo en lugares públicos, ¿a donde sueles comer tú con Nanaly?"

"Veras, a veces la llevo junto a Sayoko a unos restaurantes baratos que hay en algunas calles."

"¿Hay uno que conoces?" preguntó Shirley curiosa además de poder ir también a uno de esos dichos lugares la próxima vez que salga con Lelouch.

"Dos de ellos fueron arrasados por donde paso esa cosa ayer." respondió Lelouch con un aire serio.

* * *

Milly no sabia decir como les iban a estos tortolitos entre la distancia y la ventana que bloqueaba sus voces. En cualquier caso, casi se mordía el labio con frustración por no oír nada de la conversación que estaban llevando a cabo.

"Desde aquí no puedo escuchar bien lo que dicen." gruño molesta Milly.

"Bueno, tampoco se puede hacer algo." argumento Rivalz. "Si nos acercamos demasiado, de seguro que nos descubrirán."

"Pues tenemos que esperar a que salgan y luego los seguiremos a otro lugar." respondió Milly. Ella se volvió hacia adelante observando desde la distancia como se desarrollaba la relación entre los 2 sin poder escucharlos y que estaban pensando para frustración de la presidenta rubia.

* * *

Entretanto Lelouch y Shirley terminaron de tomar sus tazas de té y salieron de la cafetería para ir a su próxima compra, sin percatarse aún de que estaban siendo perseguidos por Milly y los demás.

La pareja llegaron a una tienda de vino, y aunque no eran aficionados al alcohol, lo necesitarían para el cumpleaños de algún profesor como por ejemplo al director. Después de elegir el indicado, ambos adolescentes salen de la tienda hacia la siguiente siendo una de informática.

Apenas se maravillaron ante la presencia de aparatos de nueva generación como computadoras y móviles. En realidad Shirley no era aficionada a la alta tecnología excepto Lelouch quien aparte de jugar bien en el ajedrez también era como un empollón de la ciencia, matemática y tecnología. Solo para ser superado por Nina como primer lugar en la lista de los estudiantes más intelectuales de la academia.

Mientras Shirley inspeccionaba una serie de dispositivos Apple de ultima generación y se sorprendió por los nuevo que son por no decir el precio. Ella se giro para mirar a Lelouch quien parecía no estar prestando atención ante los productos que había en la tienda y de repente ella piensa que tal vez se estuviera aburriendo.

Sin el conocimiento de todos, Lelouch observaba en silencio un espejo retrovisor que reflejaba lo que tenía justo detrás y también delataba un par de mirones a quien pudo reconocer bien. En eso, Lelouch dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

'_Típico de Milly. A esta chica siempre le gusta espiar cosas ajenas._'

Si había algo que el ex príncipe había aprendido por experiencia propia a parte de la situación actual del mundo, era que hasta la presidenta quien era una de las pocas personas que podía confiar (hasta cierto punto) también era bastante caprichosa a la hora de espiar o entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás por su _propia _diversión, aunque no lo hacía para estropearlo o cualquier intención maliciosa. Simplemente capricho suyo. Por esto, no le sorprendía al adolescente peli negro que de alguna manera se hubiera enterado de su _paseo _por el centro comercial junto a Shirley y se hubiera tomado las molestias en ir a _espiarlos_. Incluso trajo a Rivalz y Nina para acompañarla.

Normalmente a Lelouch no le importaba a que ellos lo siguieran para saber que tipo de secretos escondiera, ya que no tenía ninguno en concreto. A pesar de ser una de las muy pocas personas que conocía el pasado de Lelouch, él sabía que ella nunca lo delataría al publico, por lo que podría sentirse muy tranquilo. Sin embargo, para Shirley era un asunto muy diferente.

No sabía porque, pero a Milly le divertía gastar bromas a la chica peli naranja dejándola avergonzada en ciertas situaciones que tenían algo que ver con _él_. De cualquier modo, si ella empezara a hacer una de las suyas de nuevo como espiar su intimidad, no sabría decir como se sentiría ella. Para impedir esto, decidió que era hora de escabullirse.

Mientras Shirley seguía inspeccionando los móviles que había en una estantería y que marca debería llevar, de repente una mano le toco el hombro haciéndola sobresaltar del susto y girándose para ver que se trataba de Lelouch. "Perdona por haberte asustado, pero me acabo de enterar de que hay una tienda de ropa allí arriba."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Shirley curiosa. "Pero, ¿por qué vamos allí si deberíamos comprar cosas para el cumpleaños? No creo que el director le vaya a encantar la moda moderna."

"Lo se, es para Nanaly, ¿entiendes? A ella le gusta también vestirse con ropa nueva de en vez en cuando." respondió Lelouch con naturalidad.

"Oh, vale, no hay problema. Puede que yo vaya." respondió Shirley positivamente. Lelouch no podía evitar sonreír satisfecho antes de decir algo.

"Ven, conozco un atajo." hablo el ex príncipe ganando una mirada confusa de Shirley.

El trío de mirones vieron como la pareja de la tienda informática seguramente para ir a otra. Ellos no dudaron en seguirlos una vez que se hayan alejados.

"Yo creo que también deberíamos aprovechar esto para ir a comprar también." sugirió Rivalz.

"Luego, Rivalz. Quiero ver que harán a continuación." respondió Milly sin problemas mientras continuaban siguiendo a la pareja, ganando un suspiro de derrota del chico peli azul. Fue entonces que…

"¿Eh? ¿A donde han ido?" preguntó Milly confusa mientras se detenía de golpe solo para ver que había perdido el rastro de la pareja y lo único que podía ver fue a un gran grupo de gente circulando por los alrededores en una gran sala. Ella trato de buscar entre ese bosque de gente a la pareja pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

"¿Donde se han metido?" preguntó Milly mientras miraba de un lado para otro. "¿Has visto algo, Rivalz?"

"Que va. Yo no veo nada." respondió el chico peli azul.

"Ni yo." fue Nina la siguiente.

Milly se mordió el labio con frustración.

* * *

Lelouch casi había reído con satisfacción cuando vio a Milly y a los otros 2 parados mirando a la muchedumbre de personas pasando de un lado a otro pensando que estarían entre ellos.

Había tenido suerte de que a estas horas del día, mucha gente había venido al centro comercial formando un autentico mar de gente que despistaría a cualquiera. En cambio, Lelouch y Shirley no se encontraban entre la gente y simplemente estaban en una zona donde no había demasiada lejos del alcance de sus compañeros.

"Así que Milly, Rivalz y Nina nos han seguido, ¿eh?" dijo Shirley mirando a los 3 aún tratando de buscarlos entre la multitud.

"Sí, pero ahora que están distraídos mirando a la multitud sin saber que estamos aquí, deberíamos aprovecharlo para ir arriba." dijo Lelouch con confianza.

"¿Estas seguro?"

"Tú confía en mi."

* * *

"Me parece que no están en ninguna parte." dijo Rivalz dándose por vencido al intentar encontrar a Lelouch o Shirley.

"No pueden haber ido muy lejos." dijo Milly quien no se estaba dando por vencida mientras seguía inspeccionando la multitud de gente.

Rivalz suspiro de nuevo y miró a Nina.

"Eh, Nina, ya que estamos aquí, ¿qué tal si aprovechamos para comprar algo también?"

"¿Y qué hay de Milly?" preguntó preocupada Nina.

"No te preocupes por ella." aseguró Rivalz antes de cogerle de la mano. "Venga, vamos."

Y así ambos se fueron dejando a atrás a una Milly ajena continuando mirando a su alrededor.

Lelouch y Shirley habían subido 2 plantas hacia arriba por el ascensor seguros de haber despistado a Milly. Así ambos adolescentes continuaron con su marcha hasta llegar a la tienda de moda que tanto esperaban. Shirley contempló los distintos vestidos que había en esa tienda y no podía evitar estar fascinada por la cantidad de nueva moda que había. Ambos entraron y Shirley empezó a inspeccionar los modelos que había. Se sorprendió al ver que también había una serie de vestidos de los siglos pasados como el 20 y 19.

'_Vaya, no tenía ni idea de que aún se utilizaba de este tipo._'

"¿Le interesa este vestido?" preguntó la dependienta de la tienda mientras miraba a Shirley. "¿Le interesa este modelo?" preguntó mientras señalaba una fila de blusas blancas.

"Oh, pues yo…" dijo Shirley un poco nervioso. "En realidad, yo solo estaba observando un poco. Me cuesta un poco decidirme."

"Oh, no importa. Quédese el tiempo que quiera y luego avísame, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí."

Un momento después, la chica peli naranja vio a Lelouch inspeccionar una serie de vestidos azules. Ella se acercó para verlo y vio que de eran una marca joven.

"¿Es para Nanaly?" preguntó curiosa Shirley.

"Sí, a ella le gusta los vestidos azules aunque ella no puede verlo." respondió Lelouch mientras seguía inspeccionando. Shirley se quedo un poco pensativa mientras miraba a Lelouch. La verdad es que le impresionaba un poco ese habito suyo de elegir la moda adecuada como un maníaco aunque sabía que no era para él. Ella sabía que él quería todo lo mejor para su pobre hermana quien era la única familia que le quedaba y su único vinculo a este mundo. Así que era comprensible.

Ella también quería hacer algo al respecto por Lelouch y su hermana para alegrarles el día y demostrar su afecto por ello, por lo que decidió ir a buscar un vestido indicado. Volviéndose hacia uno de los muebles, empezó a buscar uno cuya talla era adecuada para ella. Había un montones de vestidos preciosos que elegir pero no sabía cual de ellos elegir. Era mala eligiendo.

"Perdona, disculpe." llamo a la dependiente quien estaba revisando otro perchero. Ella volteo para mirar a Shirley. "¿Podrías ayudarme a elegir un vestido de estos?"

La dependiente dejo lo que estaba haciendo y camino hacia donde estaba la adolescente para asistirla.

"¿En que puedo ayudarla?"

"Veras, quiero buscar un vestido adecuada para los de 15 años si es posible." respondió Shirley con la esperanza de que ella la ayudara.

La dependiente echo un vistazo y apartó una tonelada de vestidos en busca de algo que sea la que ella buscaba. Después de un pequeño rato, ella saco una blusa blanco crema con reflejos verdes a su alrededor. Shirley miro el vestido con fascinación siendo el indicado.

"¿Te parece bien este?"

Sí, es perfecto, muchas gracias." agradeció Shirley maravillada pensando en lo adorable que iba a estar Nanaly en cuanto se lo pusiera. "¿Cuanto cuesta?"

La dependiente revelo la etiqueta del precio antes de contestar.

"Son 23 libras."

Por un momento, la ilusión de Shirley casi se hizo añicos al escuchar la revelación del precio. ¡23 £! En realidad no era mucho, pero su padre le prohibió gastarle más de 20 £ por cualquier cosa. _¡Ojala me hubiera dado 50 £! _

Ella se enfrento a un difícil dilema. Gastar gran parte del dinero que le regalo su padre por ese vestido tan bonito sería lo mejor que podría hacer aunque no creía que su padre lo aprobaba. Ella sabía que su padre era una muy buena persona que le enseño bastante desde su infancia, y el dinero que le regalaba era en caso de que surgiera una emergencia.

'_Quizás esto sea considerado como una especie de emergencia..._' pensó para si misma Shirley buscando una excusa necesaria para hacer esto. No estaba realmente segura si esto era una especie de emergencia, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería ganarse el afecto de Lelouch. Con todo decidido, ella hizo su elección.

"Me lo llevo." dijo ella como sacaba su monedero de su bolso y saco sus billetes de 23 £. '_Espero que mi padre me perdone..._' rezo ella como entregaba los billetes a la dependiente. La dependiente se fue al mostrador para verificar el precio. Una vez terminado, Shirley recibió su compra.

"¿Se lo lleva en una bolsa?" preguntó la dependiente.

"Sí, gracias."

"Shirley."

La chica peli naranja volteo para ver a Lelouch detrás de ella sujetando la blusa azul.

"¿Ese vestido es para ti?" preguntó el adolescente pelinegro curioso.

"Oh, no, es para Nanaly." respondió como un rubor en la cara, no deseando revelárselo ahora.

"¿Para Nanaly? ¿En serio?" preguntó Lelouch un poco confuso.

"Uh, sí. ¿Te molesta?" preguntó ella un poco temerosa.

"Claro que no." respondió Lelouch con una pequeña sonrisa. "Yo creo que es un buen vestido."

"¿De veras?" preguntó Shirley maravillada.

"Sí, a mi también me gusta ese. Creo que a Nanaly le encantará."

La chica no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa en la cara. Por fin había echo algo para ayudar a Lelouch.

"Disculpe, caballero." dijo la dependiente mirando a Lelouch. "¿Desea comprar algo también?"

"Oh, sí." dijo Lelouch como ponía el vestido que eligió en el mostrador. La dependiente sonrió antes de analizar el precio.

Shirley no podía estar tan contenta en su vida. Aún no podía creer que había ayudado a Lelouch y tal vez eso compensaría al ver gastado 23 £, y lo mejor de todo era que Milly no estaba para avergonzala o algo…

Sin el conocimiento de los 2, Milly estaba observando a la pareja desde el otro lado de una ventana, y podía decir que estaba muy satisfecha por lo que estaba viendo.

'_Me parece que a estos tortolitos les va a ir muy bien..._'

* * *

**Ubicación: Yangnam-myeon – Península Coreana – Federación de China**

Fue una tarde nublosa para la gente del pequeño pueblo de Naa-ri cuando todos estaban haciendo sus actividades diarias. En el puerto muchos pescadores estaban ocupados transportando una gran tonelada de pescados en sus cajas y llevarlos en camiones de transporte. Entre tanto, un viejo pesquero bajaba por unas escaleras y luego caminaba sobre un muelle de madera. El viejo llevaba una caña de pescar en la mano derecha con una caja de cebo, y la otra una silla plegable.

Llegando al final del muelle, el viejo montó la silla encima de la madera antes de sentarse y luego lanza el cebo al agua. Él espero pacientemente a que un pez picara el anzuelo y así pasaron los minutos mientras el resto de gente proseguía con sus respectivas actividades hasta que…

El cebo se hundió repentinamente en el agua llamando la atención del pescador coreano. Él trato de tirar el sedal afuera pero como si el pez se resistiera, continuo tirando hacia abajo hasta que finalmente la caña se les resbaló de las manos del pescador callo al agua y se perdió en el fondo. El pescador se quedo quieto mirando perplejo como el mar se trago su caña de pescar y se preguntaba que había ocurrido.

No tardo demasiado en averiguar la respuesta cuando fijo su mirada más hacia adelante y vio para su horror una especie de bulto gigante en el mar desplazándose hacia su ubicación como una ola enorme. Detrás de dicho bulto, emergía una serie de placas a la superficie. El pescador miraba con horror y shock como la ola se aproximaba hacia él, mientras otros que estaban casualmente cerca también miraron el extraño fenómeno perplejos. El pesquero decidió salir huyendo dando media vuelta en dirección hacia adentro mientras el bulto empezó a abrirse paso. Toneladas de madera salieron volando por los aires como la ola se abría paso como un toro descontrolado mientras el pescador seguía huyendo como sus piernas podían por su vida.

El ruido de la madera destruyéndose no paso desapercibido entre los trabajadores del puerto quienes cesaron sus actividades y se fijaron en el origen del ruido. Todos vieron una gran figura envuelta en agua había surgido del mar y se elevo a varios metros encima, haciendo que una tonelada de barcos pesqueros cayeran al suelo, y cuando el agua se aclaro, todos pudieron ver una enorme criatura de 187,8 pies de altura parecida a un dinosaurio con ojos amplios como un pez se elevaba sobre el puerto.

La gente cerca salieron huyendo cegados por el pánico mientras la criatura dio un pie en tierra provocando un temblor y pronto entro en la ciudad, provocando nuevamente el caos entre sus habitantes.

* * *

**2 días después**

"Hace tres días, una flota de diez barcos pesqueros chinos habían desaparecido en medio del mar chino meridional." informo una noticiera en cada emisora de televisión. "No se sabe exactamente como ocurrió, pero uno de los supervivientes afirmo que los barcos fueron arrastrados hacia el fondo. Según dice, el mar estaba tranquilo y en calma, pero de repente los barcos empezaron a moverse por si solos y se precipitaron a hundirse como si algo los arrastrara desde el fondo, y no se supo nada más de ellos.

El instituto meteorológico no había detectado ninguna anomalía en la zona por lo que no hubo ningún fenómeno atmosférico."

Lelouch y los demás se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos preguntándose que había ocurrido exactamente, o tal vez esto sea obra de aquella criatura.

"Otro evento reciente fue que un petrolero chino se había volcado en el puerto de Shanghái, provocando un pequeño apagón en la ciudad." informo la noticiera antes de que se muestran unas imágenes desde el aire la gran ciudad de Shanghái por delante, y por debajo el petrolero varado en el puerto en llamas. "Todavía no se a explicado lo que a ocurrido, pero se presume que no hay ningún superviviente aparente y que seguramente fue asaltado por terroristas."

Los adolescentes miraron las escena con atención y otros con temor preguntándose que había ocurrido. Fue cuando se cambio la imagen a otra noticiera.

"¡Noticias de ultima hora!" dijo la otra noticiera. "Nos ha llegado información en Yangnam, pueblo de Corea, de que una misteriosa criatura sin identificar a aparecido de repente del mar y a provocado un gran caos en la ciudad." informo la noticiera como se cambio la imagen de la pantalla a lo que estaba pasando en Yangnam y todos se sorprendieron al ver a la enorme criatura emerger de entre los edificios y rápidamente fue identificada como la misma criatura que ataco el Área 11.

"Hey, ¿¡no es esa la misma cosa que Lelouch y yo vimos!?" grito Rivalz sin evitar soltar su conmoción al ver a la criatura-dinosaurio en la televisión. Lelouch y los demás también estaban sorprendidos de volver a ver al monstruo gigante ahora atacando a una ciudad coreana.

"Se desconoce los detalles de lo ocurrido, pero había emergido cerca del puerto de Yangnam y había empezado a atacar a sus ciudadanos. El monstruo había empezado su avance por la ciudad dejando tras de si destrucción a su alrededor a medida de que se iba adentrando en tierra. En menos de unos minutos, el ejército finalmente vino para combatir contra la criatura pero fue a parar a una planta nuclear cercana."

Las imágenes mostraban al monstruo acercándose a la planta nuclear y luego metió su hocico en una de las chimeneas.

"Se desconoce la razón detrás de esto, pero el ejército no pudo reaccionar por temor a liberar material radiactivo. La criatura se mantuvo inmóvil durante varios minutos con la cabeza dentro de la torre y se dice que las espinas de su espalda empezaron a parpadear de repente.

Poco después se dio la orden de evacuación al detectar grandes cantidades de radiación siendo liberado del reactor. No paso demasiado tiempo cuando la criatura abandono la ciudad y regreso al mar por donde había venido. Se a confirmado que se a liberado una oleada de radiación en casi toda la ciudad matando a quinientas personas en el acto y el ejército esta siendo lo posible por evacuar a las personas.

Este suceso a causado una oleada de pánico y conmoción en todo el mundo al ver que esta extraña criatura había causado un gran caos en la ciudad, y el gobierno de la FC en Louyang había desplegado a la marina china para dar caza a la criatura y eliminarlo de una vez pero se dice que escapo de sus costas territoriales.

Todavía no se sabe que clase de criatura era pero no se tardo en identificarlo como la misma que ataco el Área 11 hace dos semanas." dijo la noticiera como se mostró las imágenes captadas de la criatura en Kamata y Shinagawa. "Mucha gente de todo el mundo esta pidiendo a gritos una explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo y una solución pero varias agencias gubernamentales se han negado a dar una explicación acerca-

De repente la noticiera fue interrumpida al recibir una emisora de radio, que no tardo en terminar en un instante antes de volverse hacia la cámara. "Disculpen las molestias, pero nos acaba de confirmar que el canciller Schneizel El Britannia han preparado una conferencia para revelarnos información sobre la criatura. Ahora pondremos readmitimos esto en vivo en la Cancillería Imperial de Pendragon."

La imagen fue reemplazada dentro de una enorme sala de conferencia donde mucha gente estaba reunida frente a un podio vació con 3 micrófonos encima y detrás había una gran pantalla. No se tardo demasiado en surgir entre las cortinas rojas el carismático príncipe rubio vestido de funcionario acercándose al podio y la sala se lleno de aplausos dando la bienvenida mientras su imagen era iluminado por los focos de las cámaras. Lelouch entrecierra los ojos al ver a una de las personas que detestaba siendo su medio hermano mayor al que siempre derrotaba y humillaba en una partida de ajedrez.

La imagen de la cámara se amplio para tener una buena visión de su cara que aún seguía estando iluminado por los flash. Cuando todo se puso en orden, Schneizel empezó a hablar.

* * *

**Ubicación: Sala de conferencia - Palacio Imperial - Pendragon - Sacro Imperio de Britania**

"Buenos días, mis ciudadanos britanianos." comenzó Schneizel cuya voz se extendía por los micrófonos. "He escuchado vuestros gritos, y os preguntaréis que esta criatura que apareció por primera vez en el Área 11 y haya provocado el caos en Tokio y en Corea.

Pues bien, después del ataque me he estado dedicando a estudiar las anomalías que han ocurrido desde que esta extraña criatura apareció, y finalmente hemos tenido acceso a unos archivos secretos que guardaba información sobre dicha criatura."

La sala se quedo en silencio como cada uno empezaba a esperar la respuesta del príncipe. No se tardo demasiado cuando se encendió la gran pantalla y se mostró la imagen de un hombre viejo y canoso con gafas de sol naranjas en una foto en blanco y negro.

"Este hombre de aquí se llama Gorō Maki y es japones. Él era un biólogo marino y un reconocido profesor universitario al que perdió su carrera cuando su mujer falleció por una enfermedad relacionada con la radiactividad. Resulta que durante su carrera, en los años 60, él había descubierto la existencia de un extraño espécimen marino habitando cerca de las Islas Baleares."

La imagen del hombre fue reemplazada por otro ambiente siendo la cubierta de un barco, pero la imagen se centraba en una especie de anguila amarrada en el aire por ambos extremos por cuerdas. Todos miraron curiosos al extraño animal. Si bien, parecía algún tipo de anguila debido a su cuerpo alargado y serpentina pero su cabeza parecía más a la de un pez con el hocico un poco alargado con ojos amplios. Tenía una serie de rayas parecidas a las branquias de un tiburón, aletas dorsales, aleta caudal, y la característica más extraña es que en la parte trasera presenta 2 pequeñas patas parecidas a los de un anfibio.

"Como podrán ver, esta criatura en el momento de ser descubierta, pensaron de se trataba de una especie de tiburón anguila, una especie poco común que habitaba en las profundidades y se le conocía como "fósil viviente" debido a que había existido desde la Prehistoria. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta la forma y longitud de su cabeza, pensaron que podría ser una anguila morena, o un híbrido entre las dos especies. De cualquier manera, extrajeron una muestra de sangre para su estudio detallado antes de soltarlo al mar. Y posteriormente lo que descubrieron fue impactante.

La sangre del animal contenía cantidades de material radiactivo en su metabolismo concluyendo de que se trataba de un mutante."

El publico se quedo en silencio al oír eso.

"Este descubrimiento sorprendió a Gorō y sus compañeros al descubrir que este animal era una criatura radiactiva y pronto iniciaron una investigación para saber de donde saco su fuente de alimentación, y no se tardo al descubrir esto..." concluyo Schneizel antes de presionar un botón y la imagen de la anguila mutante fue reemplazada por una imagen submarina en el fondo del mar donde se mostraba una gran cantidad de barriles esparcidos en el lecho marino.

"Desde hace ya sesenta años, desde los años 50 hasta 60, los gobiernos britaniano y europeo habían hecho pruebas nucleares en el Pacífico y también habían arrojado al lecho marino un sinnúmero de barriles de desechos nucleares. Por lo visto el lugar donde habitaba la criatura era el mismo donde se arrojaron los vertidos. Estas imágenes revelan que estos barriles tienen una gran cantidad de boquetes desde la superficie como si algo las hubiera mordisqueado, por lo que se concluyo que la criatura se estuvo alimentando de esos desechos nucleares seguramente como manera de sustento."

Esta revelación causa confusión entre el publico al escuchar que un extraño animal se alimentara de radiación que normalmente mataría a un ser vivo. Schneizel lo entendía bien.

"Se que tenéis dudas de esto, pero es verdad." respondió el canciller tras una pausa. "Aquella criatura no solo sobrevivió ante la presencia de materiales radiactivos, sino que se alimento de todos ellos continuamente reemplazando su ciclo alimenticio anterior. Según las muestras de sangre estudiada por Gorō, los elementos radiactivos que consumía la criatura hizo que su ADN mutara, haciendo que su metabolismo se fortaleciera espontáneamente de radiación, y la criatura comenzó a sufrir una serie de metamorfosis que lo llevo a convertirlo en una criatura más grande y fuerte. Gorō se había pasado décadas en estudiar de manera minuciosa a la criatura y había observado su crecimiento y desarrollo hasta tal punto de poder ir a tierra."

Schneizel hizo algo de pausa antes de que las imágenes fueran reemplazadas de nuevo por la criatura mutada solo que esta vez parecía estar varada en una playa y tenía un aspecto más grande que antes.

"Esta es una imagen sacada en 1975 en la que se nos muestra a la criatura más desarrollada que antes. Según se especulaba, había alcanzado una longitud de 10 metros de largo. Gorō tomo otra muestra de sangre y tal como su predicción, debido al consumo de tanto material radiactivo, su organismo evoluciono para adaptarse a cualquier entorno de la Tierra. Según las muestras de aquella época, indicaban que el metabolismo de la criatura era muy similar al de un anfibio, y por tanto dejo de ser una criatura que habitaba en las profundidades del mar a ser un animal semiacuático, pero aún era dependiente del mar.

Sus branquias absorbían el oxigeno del aire a su alrededor y esto junto a su organismo mutado, le permitía seguir evolucionando para adaptarse más en tierra. Por lo visto, Gorō también siguió las enseñanzas de la "Evolución de las especies de Charles Darwin" sobre como los primeros peces que se aventuraron en la Tierra hace millones de años, evolucionaron para poder adaptarse en su nuevo entorno y en los próximos millones de años, se convirtieron en la especie dominante sobre la Tierra que conocíamos como dinosaurios. Él comparo esto con el crecimiento excesivo de la criatura por lo que dedujo que algún día esta criatura podría tener forma de dinosaurio y podría aventurarse en tierra firme.

En otras palabras, todo lo que había ocurrido en el Área 11, lo había predicho el propio Gorō 3 décadas atrás."

Schneizel guardo silencio dejando que todo el publico asimilaran la información y dejaran salir su perplejidad a saber que todo el caos ocurrido había sido previsto por una sola persona.

"Gorō había descrito a la criatura como un superorganismo mutante, y había continuado evolucionando desde estos 60 años desde que inicio su nueva base alimentaria. Por razones que desconocemos, Gorō lo había estado ocultando al mundo todo este tiempo, encubriendo su existencia y su conocimiento que tenía de él. Según una de sus ultimas investigaciones, en el momento de que se dejaron de verter barriles al hecho marino, la criatura ya tenía el suficiente tamaño para consumir un barril entero, o eso dice. También se rumorea que el propio Gorō también estuvo contribuyendo en el desarrollo de la criatura con medios desconocidos, seguramente después de que se terminara de verter barriles. Las razones de esto son desconocidas."

Tomando otro respiro, Schneizel espero un momento antes de presionar otro botón y otra imagen reemplazo a la otra. Esta vez a la criatura nadando en el fondo del mar. Tenía un aspecto más desarrollado, un poco más grande que una orca. Aún seguía luciendo con sus patas anfibias, pero la nueva característica fue que tenía 2 pequeñas patas delanteras pocas desarrolladas que terminaban en muñones. Todos veían el nuevo estado de la criatura y les recordaba aún más cuando emergió a tierra firme.

"Esta es una imagen fotográfica tomada en un yate en 1995. De hecho, es la última pista que se tiene de la criatura que ahora había alcanzado una longitud de 25 metros de largo. En este estado, Gorō ya no podía acercarse para tomar otra muestra de sangre debido a su enorme tamaño o que irradiaba demasiada radiactividad de su cuerpo ya que se detecto una gran fuente de calor en su organismo.

Hasta ahí es todo lo que hemos podido averiguar sobre la criatura y no se tiene más datos acerca de esto en los siguientes años que pasaron hasta hoy, pero estimamos que continuo evolucionando debido a que Gorō lo estuvo alimentarlo con materiales radiactivos incluso desde la conquista de Japón hasta que alcanzo la forma que todos vimos cuando emergió de la Bahía de Tokio. Es todo."

Una vez terminado la explicación, toda la audiencia estuvieron en un abrupto silencio asimilando toda la información que había escuchado sobre la información de la misteriosa criatura que ataco el Área 11.

"¿Alguna pregunta?" preguntó Schneizel tras un momento de silencio. No se lo pensaron 2 veces cuando gran parte de la audiencia presente alzaron sus manos mientras se levantaban de sus asientos en un abrupto escándalo exigiendo ser el primero en preguntar. Schneizel no le costo demasiado decidir cuando señalo al hombre de la izquierda. Con eso la audiencia se calmo mientras el hombre se puso de pie.

"¿Cómo explica las misteriosas actividades sísmicas que ocurrieron en el Área 11?"

"En realidad no eran actividades sísmicas." respondió el príncipe rubio. "Por lo visto cuando esa criatura empezaba a mutar, desprendía un intenso calor de su cuerpo tan potente capaz de evaporar el agua. El fenómeno que vimos en la bahía en realidad se trataba de la criatura que estaba posada en el fondo mutando de nuevo liberando esa gran cantidad de calor radiactivo que evaporo el agua en una columna de humo que parecía como si hubiera una erupción volcánica."

La audiencia se quedo en silencio mientras recopilaron la información.

"¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

No se tardo demasiado cuando otro se levanto de su asiento.

"¿Qué más sabes de esa criatura? ¿por qué ese hombre se empeño en ocultarlo?"

"Lamentablemente no sabemos nada acerca de Gorō Maki. Pero una hora antes de que apareciera la criatura, los guardacostas encontraron un yate atracado en medio de la bahía desde hace horas, y enviaron un equipo de rescate para inspeccionarlo. Creemos que el yate pertenecía a Gorō, pero no lo encontraron a dentro." Schneizel presiono de nuevo el botón para mostrar las imágenes del interior del yate.

"Lo único que encontraron allí fueron sus efectos personales como mapas, archivos y una pequeña grúa de origami por encima de todo." la imagen fue reemplazada por una nota de papel sobre una mesa con un texto escrito en inglés que ponía 'I did as I pleased. Now, you do as you like.' "No sabemos nada de su paralelo, pero sospechamos que podría haberse suicidado debido a que se encontró el interior del yate muy organizado y limpio, incluso sus pantuflas estaban muy bien colocadas en un escalón. En la tradición japonesa, normalmente cuando un japones iba a cometer un suicidio, se quitaba las zapatillas y los dejaba bien ordenados, pero no encontraron nada del cuerpo de Gorō aunque sospechamos que debió de haberse tirado al mar.

Lo único que dejo en el yate fue una nota en la que ponía 'He hecho lo que me daba la gana. Ahora haz lo que quieras.' No sabemos exactamente a lo que se refería pero sospechamos que quería darnos un mensaje aunque no nos dice mucho. A parte de eso, también descubrimos en la residencia de Gorō todas las investigaciones que realizo de la criatura lo cual significaba que no siempre pensó en llevarse todo el secreto a la tumba, y dejo todas sus investigaciones para que nosotros la descubriéramos ahora."

De nuevo se formo otro silencio en la sala de audiencia durante un momento como los demás asimilaban las palabras del canciller.

"¿Alguna otra pegunta?"

¿¡Tiene nombre esa criatura!?" preguntó una mujer al azar.

Era lo que Schneizer esperaba.

"Bueno, puesto que Gorō fue quien descubrió a la criatura y lo estudio durante décadas, claro que le dio un nombre especifico. De hecho, lo llamo con el hipotético nombre de 'Gojira'. Gojira se trataba de un nombre nativo de la isla natal de Odo que significaba 'Encarnación de Dios' pero si les interesa saber, yo también le he puesto un nombre que es más o menos parecido a Gojira pero resultaría pronunciarlo más suave y fácil en nuestro idioma: 'Godzilla.'

Eso es todo. En estos momentos nuestra flota junto a la de china aún están dando caza a Godzilla. Gracias a todos."

Y con esas palabras, el canciller se retira del podio hacia atrás, no sin antes de que la audiencia se levantaran a gritos para obtener más preguntas, pero el segundo príncipe hizo caso omiso y salio de la sala.

* * *

**Academia Ashford – Asentamiento de Tokio - Área 11**

Con la conferencia terminada, los espectadores finalmente pudieron expresar sobre todo lo que habían escuchado del príncipe.

"Así que se trataba de un pez mutante. Wow." comento Rivalz asombrado por la revelación.

"No me lo creo." murmuro Shirley en una perdida de palabras.

Lelouch aún seguía en silencio asimilando todo lo que había aprendido sobre el paralelo de esa criatura.

* * *

**Bueno, finalmente se a revelado la identidad del monstruo marino que conmociono a todos. Realmente nadie esperaría que una simple criatura marina mutara de tal manera que causaría un desastre radiactivo parecido a un desastre natural. De cualquier manera solo es el principio.**

**En cuanto la primera parte del capitulo protagonizado por LelouchxShirley, como ya os había dicho, me base de la versión del episodio 3 del anime R2. La verdad es que no se si me salio bien la escritura o el trama ya que esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre algo como esto, pero de cualquier manera espero que les haya gustado. **

**En cuanto la escena en que Godzilla aparece en un pueblo de Corea, me base en la escena de la primera versión americana de Godzilla 1998, cuando Zilla apareció en Nueva York. **

**Ahora en el próximo capitulo, volveremos a ver a nuestro Shin-Goji de vuelta a Tokio. **

**¡Ja ne!**


	5. El regreso del dios destructivo

Publicación original: 25 de Septiembre del 2019.

* * *

La fisión atómica era un nuevo elemento energético remodelado y a la vez muy peligroso creado por el hombre a comienzos del Siglo 20 que posteriormente abrió las puertas a una nueva era para la humanidad conocida como la "Era nuclear" y ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Inicialmente la fisión atómica empezó como una teoría elemental descubierta por el físico britaniano Ernest Rutherford a comienzos del siglo 20 y más tarde por los físicos europeos Albert Einstein y Otto Stern. Décadas más tardes, durante la Guerra Euro-soviética los científicos europeos Werner Heisenberg, Robert Oppenheimer y otros científicos empezaron a elaborar en secreto un proyecto para fabricar la primera bomba de desintegración de átomos pero no lograron terminarla cuando acabó la guerra en 1945, pero eso no significaba que la completarán en 1948. La madre de todas las bombas fue detonada en el área subsahariana en Marruecos con resultados increíbles que haría que el mundo no volvería a ser como antes y revoluciono la física atómica en todo el planeta. Posteriormente Britania, a través de sus espías infiltrados en centros de investigación europeos, cogieron todos los archivos que pudieran sobre tecnología nuclear y la llevaron a Britania para que esta última hiciera su propio arsenal de bombas nucleares.

A parte de la elaboración de armas de destrucción masiva, la nueva física atómica sirvió como renovador de vida a partir de la década de 1950 como el uso de nuevos electrodomésticos más viables, rayos X, medicinas, energía atómica etc. Todo esto se había integrado en la sociedad humana mejorando de esa manera su calidez de vida a través de un programa propagandístico conocido como 'The Magic of the atom' (La magia del átomo) que afirmaba que el poder del átomo es un regalo de Dios.

El nuevo uso de la energía atómica inofensivo en la sociedad civil hizo que mucha gente ignorara el uso original de la bomba y lo peligroso que llegara a hacer, mientras los gobiernos iniciaban proyectos secretos para fabricar nuevas bombas de destrucción masiva a través del átomo. Uno de esos proyectos fue a comienzos de los años 50, cuando Britania inicio una operación en medio del Pacífico para probar sus 2 primeras bombas atómicas siendo conocido como _Crossroads_.

En el Atolón Bikini, cerca de las islas Marshall, se detonaron 2 bombas, cada una con un potencial de 21 kilotones en el fondo del mar. Él objetivo de aquellas pruebas nucleares era determinar el efecto de la aplicación de una explosión atómica sobre una flota de buques de guerras (que al final resultó ser un fracaso)

El segundo objetivo era una demostración del poder militar de Britania ante la Unión Europea en los preámbulos de la Guerra fría.

Hasta hoy nadie hubiera sospechado que las pruebas nucleares sobre el Pacífico traería nefastas consecuencias para el mundo como la contaminación del medio ambiente submarino, el exterminio de la vida marina o incluso la mutación de ciertos organismos. De hecho el mayor caso de mutación descubierto hasta hoy fue la misteriosa criatura marina que surgió de la Bahía de Tokio y causó el caos en la ciudad antes de regresar al mar por donde vino.

Nadie sospecho cual era su origen y porque era tan grande aunque algunos especulaban de que se trataba de una especie de criatura prehistórica que de alguna manera sobrevivió a la extinción y había estado habitando en el fondo del océano durante miles de años. Fue hasta una semana después cuando se reveló finalmente el misterio de la criatura siendo una especie de tiburón anguila súper mutado que estuvo expuesto a la presencia de materiales radiactivos a mediados de los años 50 y continuo consumiendo dichos materiales como medio de sustento durante décadas hasta alcanzar el tamaño y la forma que se mostró cuando apareció en la Bahía de Tokio.

Su nombre era Godzilla.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que el canciller Schneizel emitiera la conferencia y expusiera la información de la criatura mutante en todo el imperio, y desde entonces algunos no habían dejado de hablar de ello como una señal de mal augurio.

"Así que era un pez mutante, ¿no?" comento un estudiante charlando con 2 de sus compañeros en una clase. "En la tele parecía más bien un dinosaurio."

"Es verdad, casi me recuerda a Jurassic World." Añadió su compañero.

"¿Pero por qué es tan grande?" preguntó la chica. "Daba más miedo cuando lo vi."

De hecho nadie podía creer que la energía atómica, un nuevo elemento energético creado por el hombre considerado como un regalo de Dios, haya creado un engendro del diablo como esa criatura para causar el caos y la devastación en el asentamiento. Nadie podría haber predicho algo así.

Aunque no lo mostraba, Lelouch también tenía cierto interés en la criatura y su origen. Él también pensó que podría ser una amenaza para todos incluyendo a su hermana Nanaly si se viera metido en esto. Lo cierto es que la repentina aparición de esa criatura radiactiva casi puso en jaque a los britanianos y mostró de algo de vulnerabilidad en su dominio, y eso era algo satisfactorio para el ex príncipe, aunque honestamente hubiera preferido que aquella cosa hubiera atacado Pendragon, la capital del imperio.

Quizás utilizaría esto para su ventaja en su futura rebelión. Dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, Lelouch entro en la habitación de su hermana.

"¡Lelouch!" grito Nanaly histérica haciendo que Lelouch se detuviera en seco nada más entrar a la habitación. Se preguntaba que le pasaba.

"¿Te has enterado en las noticias?" preguntó la hermana de Lelouch con preocupación. Lelouch casi estuvo en una perdida de palabras al preguntarse a lo que se refería pero no le costó demasiado saberlo.

"No se a lo que te refieres." respondió Lelouch fingiendo ignorancia mientras caminaba y se acercaba hacia su hermana discapacitada. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Sí, escuché por la emisora de radio que hace una semana un monstruo marino ataco la ciudad y mucha gente a muerto." Contó Nanaly casi aterrorizada como una niña pequeña. "Dicen que era una especie de dinosaurio con el tamaño de un edificio y había regresado al mar horas después de que llegara."

"Es cierto, el ejército espanto a esa criatura y no creo que vaya volver nunca." Dijo Lelouch con un tono tranquilizante aunque en el fondo no podía evitar sentirse un poco tensó, mientras se sentaba.

"Ahora que recuerdo, creo que dijeron que ese monstruo apareció en el miércoles pasado. Creo que Rivalz y tú estabais allí, ¿no?"

Un incomodo silencio se había apoderado de Lelouch como el adolescente peli cuervo casi se sintió acorralado al ver como Nanaly sabía la fecha exacta en la que él y Rivalz fueron por el área por donde había pasado la criatura. Él había tratado de ocultar este hecho desde que regreso para no preocuparla, pero debería haber tenido en cuenta de que ella tenía su propia línea de comunicación con el mundo exterior que la mantenía informada de lo que sucedía afuera. Sin embargo, eso no era el único problema.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Nanaly volvió hablar.

"¿Tú y Rivalz estábais allí?" preguntó Nanaly preocupada recordando que su hermano y Rivalz estaban en la ciudad de apuesta en el mismo momento en que apareció la criatura.

Lelouch no había dicho nada aún. No quería ocultarlo por más tiempo, ni tampoco quería seguir mintiéndola a pesar de por su propio bien, por lo que miro a la cara preocupada (parpados cerrados) de su hermana, y sabía que formular una respuesta.

"Sí… estuvimos allí en aquel día."

Nanaly apenas se tenso un poco al oír eso. Lelouch casi se preocupo por eso y decidió volver a hablar hasta que ella se adelanto.

"Lo sabía…" dijo ella casi en voz baja llamando un poco la atención. "Desde el momento en que regresaste aquí en aquel día, te había notado un poco tenso por alguna razón, como si algo te hubiera asustado. Ahora entiendo porque..."

Lelouch empezó a preocuparse más al pensar que era probable que Nanaly estuviera molesta por haberle mentido o preocuparla sobre lo ocurrido. Y ese era el mayor temor de Lelouch.

"¡No es lo que crees, Nanaly!" dijo Lelouch un poco desesperado. "Perdoname por haberte preocupado demasiado, no era mi intención hacer esto, yo-

"Esta bien." interrumpió Nanaly de repente. "Se que no tenías intención de mentirme o algo, solo estaba preocupada por lo que podía haberte pasado algo malo. Por favor, no vuelvas a darme un susto así."

"No pasa nada, Nanaly." dijo Lelouch con un tono tranquilizador mientras tendía su mano. "Sabes bien que no me separaría de ti. Perdoname por haberte preocupado demasiado."

"Vale." respondió Nanaly con una sonrisa cariñosa llenando el alma de su hermano de alivio. "Pero aún así, me pregunto que era esa cosa que ataco Tokio. Recuerdo que nuestro hermano Schneizel le puso un nombre, pero no me acuerdo que era. Se llamaba..."

Justo cuando Lelouch iba a revelar el nombre de la criatura, una segunda voz se la adelanto.

"Gojira."

Los hermanos Lamperouge voltearon (Nanaly a ciegas) para ver a su criada Sayoko acercándose hacia ellos con un plato de solomillo recién hecho.

"Creo que fue así como se llamaba."

"Sí, así es como lo llamo el científico japones que lo descubrió." añadió Lelouch. "También Schneizel decidió ponerle un nombre apropiado en nuestro idioma siendo 'Godzilla.'"

"¿Godzilla? El primer termino de ese nombre casi suena como 'Dios', ¿no es así?" preguntó Nanaly curiosa por la pronunciación del nombre.

"Sí, mientras su nombre en japonés, 'Gojira' significa 'Encarnación de dios' o algo." respondió Lelouch.

"Entonces, ¿es algún tipo de dios?"

"No, Nanaly. En realidad es tal como dijiste antes, se trata de un monstruo marino o un dinosaurio al que lo apodaron como a un dios." explico Lelouch.

Nanaly asintió un poco antes de que su expresión preocupada se agravara un poco. "Aún así tengo miedo. ¿Crees que ese monstruo podría volver aquí a causar daño o-

Ella no podía continuar más cuando el miedo se apodero de su mente imaginando lo aterrador que sería si esa criatura volviera a causar el caos de nuevo y mucha gente muriera como hace 6 años. A pesar de no haber podido ver la masacre, si que podía imaginarlo.

"No te preocupes, Nanaly." intervino Lelouch viendo el estado preocupante de su hermana. "La marina a empezado a buscar a la criatura para destruirla y para que no volviera aquí nunca más."

Nanaly quería confiar en las palabras de su hermano y que nada malo volviera a ocurrir en Tokio nunca más. Con eso, ella se tranquilizo y da una sonrisa aliviada.

"Esta bien, te creo, hermano."

Lelouch también da su propia sonrisa cálida al ver que el asunto parecía estar zanjado.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal si empezamos a darnos un buen festín hoy? Sayoko ya nos preparo la cena."

"Sí."

Y así, los hermanos Lamperouge disfrutaron de su cena en paz.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

"_En este momento, la marina __todavía esta__ registrando cada sector de __las aguas del__ Pacífico cerca__nas __al__ Área 11, __y aún no se a detectado ni rastro de la criatura recién apodad__a__ como __'__Godzilla__' __y __muchos afirman que podría estar en cualquier lugar._" explico una noticiera con vistas al muelle de Yokosuka por delante. "_Mientras tanto, en la patria, con temor a que apareciera en las costas occidentales, se __h__a__n__ propuesto __en establecer defensas contra medida en caso de que Godzilla aparezca ya sea en el Área 5 o en Pendragon._"

Sus espectadores, la Resistencia Kozuki en Shinjuku, observaban con tranquilidad mostrando algo de interés en las noticias de ultimas horas. Todo el ambiente estaba cubierto en un serio silencio que parecía no romperse. Sea cual sea el pensamiento que estaba adoptando esta gente, uno pensaría que se sentirían temerosos por tener a ese monstruo rondando por sus aguas. Otros seguramente estarían complacidos de tener a esa cosa de su lado que provoco algo de devastación en el hogar de sus odiados enemigos que los oprimieron y abusaron como escorias.

Este tipo de adoración aumento más cuando se revelo su nombre y significado siendo algo parecido a un 'dios' y encima por un japonés. Esto afecto a la mentalidad de los Elevens (japoneses) quienes sintieron no solo la necesidad de ser liberados sino que todos sus opresores fueran castigados, y aquí es cuando interpretaron al 'dios encarnado' como un 'vengador destructor' que había sido enviado para perjudicar a los britanianos tal como ellos lo hicieron con los japoneses.

Eso sin tener en cuenta de que también podría ser perjudicial para los japoneses.

"_La Marina china también iniciaron su propia búsqueda de la criatura en sus aguas territoriales en respuesta por la tragedia en Yangnam-myeon, pero sin éxito alguno._" continuó la noticiera.

"Je, dudo de que esos cerdos buritaniahito y comunistas vayan hacer algo." bufo Tamaki rompiendo el silencio que había en la sala. "¡A puesto a que ese Gojira se los comerá a todos sin dejar nada!"

Tamaki dejo escapar unas risas de su boca para animar el ambiente, pero su broma no fue muy bien recibida. Cuando se dio cuenta del silencio a su alrededor, el chulo del grupo dejo de reírse y miro a los demás con una cara inocente y confusión.

"¿Qué? ¿qué he dicho?"

"Tamaki, no creo que tus bromas sean un motivo de risas." reprendió Yoshitaka Minami.

"Dateo..." trato de protestar Tamaki.

En medio del grupo, Kallen decidió ignorar las tonterías que decía Tamaki y se concentro en lo que estaba pasando ahora. Si bien es cierto que simpatizaba a medias sobre el hecho de que esa criatura haya aparecido para causar devastación en la ciudad de sus odiados opresores y la haya dejado en ruinas tal como lo hicieron con ellos durante la invasión.

El hecho de que los britanianos hayan sufrido tal desgracia de la misma forma que ellos fue un castigo _muy_ bien merecido y algo satisfactorio de ver. Realmente parecía ver que el poder de Britania no era tan formidable como presumían decir, y no le importaría verlo caer de nuevo ya sea aquí o en su patria. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que quería elogiar a esa _cosa_, ya que no era tan supersticiosa como la mayoría de los idiotas que había aquí, y tampoco confiaba si esa criatura simplemente arraso parte de la ciudad como una especie de castigo divino o simplemente por casualidad. Si aquello era lo ultimo, no la sorprendería si viniera a uno de los guetos cercanos a llevarse las vidas japonesas.

Tras un momento de tensión, el líder de la resistencia, Naoto hace acto de presencia con una expresión seria.

"Onii-chan." dijo Kallen acercándose hacia su hermano.

"¿Alguna noticia?" preguntó Ōgi Kaname, uno de los miembros de la resistencia y amigo cercano a Naoto. Los demás dejaron de mirar la tele y se concentraron en mirar a su líder quien estaba un poco ocupado tratando de contactar con las otras células de resistencia para planificar una operación conjunta o el envió de recursos.

"Aún no." fue lo que respondió Naoto con aparente decepción. "Contacte con los Hijos del Sol Naciente, y dicen que no están preparados para atacar una fortificación. También contacte con los Sangre de Samurai, pero nada aún."

Esta respuesta parecía no muy bien recibida por el resto.

"Entonces, estamos nosotros solos, ¿verdad?" preguntó Sugiyama Kento.

"Ie, yo no he dicho eso." respondió Naoto al instante. "Lo que digo es que debemos esperar un momento hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen."

Ninguno dijo algo como todos asintieron y enseguida volvió el silencio.

* * *

**A 9 kilómetros del sur del Área 11**

Una patrulla marítima formada por 1 acorazado y 8 destructores aún seguían patrullando la zona fuera de las aguas del Área 11 (aguas japonesas) registrando el fondo submarino en busca de la criatura súper radiactiva. Hace unas horas se había detectado un rastro de contaminación radiactiva a varios kilómetros a mar abierto, y según decían era bastante similar al de Yokohama. Se había especulado que era probable que el monstruo estuviera merodeando por alguna parte, y era probable eso debido a que cuando entraron en la zona no se había visto ningún banco de peces por los alrededores, algo que era bastante inusual ya que por esta zona siempre abundaba bancos de peces y ahora no como si algo los hubiera espantado.

El capitán Walter A. Scott estaba sentado en su asiento en el puente de mando de uno de los acorazados rodeado por sus lugartenientes y otros oficiales de pie, mientras los operadores hacían su trabajo en sus respectivas terminales registrando la zona. Habían pasado 2 horas desde que llegaron a esta zona y no se había producido ninguna actividad aparente.

Scott suspiro mentalmente aburrido acomodado en su asiento personal como si no esperara algo interesante. Habían pasado unas horas y el mar seguía en calma como siempre lo estuvo. Scott era un hombre que no estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, ya que a diferencia de sus otros compatriotas que estaban luchando en las líneas europeas en este momento, a Scott nunca se le dio la oportunidad de participar en algún conflicto aparente. Ni siquiera participo en la conquista de Japón ya que había sido nombrado capitán 2 años después. Su trabajo solo consistía en vigilar las costas del dominio de posibles amenazas del exterior ya sea elevens o de cualquier tipo de terroristas, aunque eso era bastante improbable debido a como se mejoro la seguridad en estos tiempos.

Casi suelta un suspiro nuevamente. La idea de una misión de búsqueda y exterminio de un monstruo marino no parecía conveniente ya que suena casi fantasioso. Por otro lado, esta podría ser su oportunidad para ganar algo de fama y gloria como el hombre que logro acabar con el monstruo que casi devasto parte de la ciudad y no acabar en la desgracia como el ballenero _Pequod_ de la mítica novela de Moby Dick.

Solo tenía que quedarse sentado y esperar su oportunidad. No se tardo demasiado cuando de repente el radar comenzó a sonar.

"Capitán, el radar ha detectado un objeto no identificado a unos 300 metros por la proa." aviso el operador con urgencia.

"¿Qué?"

"Se mueve a una velocidad de 10 nudos y se dirige directamente hacia nosotros."

De pronto el puente se quedo mudo reflexionando sobre que podría ser eso que se estaba aproximando hacia ellos. Fue después de un instante que el capitán hablo.

"¿Es un submarino?"

"Negativo." respondió el operador. "Parece que desprende una gran cantidad de calor considerable. Es imposible que se trate de un submarino. Sea lo que sea, parece ser que emite la misma energía que la criatura irradiaba antes."

Eso era lo que el capitán quería escuchar. Ahora sabía que su objetivo se estaba aproximando hacia ellos, esta es la oportunidad que tanto esperaba para acabar con ella y regresar triunfalmente. Con eso en mente, se dirige hacia sus hombres.

"¡Enviad primero al escuadrón Triton y preparad a los demás barcos para abrir fuego a mi orden!" ordeno de inmediato. Nadie discutió más sus ordenes cuando se emitió la orden inicial de desplegar a los Portmans por la proa. Los 10 Knightmares anfibios se sumergieron bajo el agua, y cuando el ultimo cayo, de pronto, el líder de ellos diviso algo en la terminal. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio a varios metros una especie de "banco de niebla" blanca y submarina que se elevaba a 2 kilómetros y parecía que se desplazaba a una velocidad de 2 nudos hacia ellos.

Los demás pilotos también estaban conmocionados por esto.

El capitán del equipo trato de contactar con los de arriba, pero de pronto descubrió que su línea de comunicación empezó a fallar repentinamente emitiendo señales estáticas.

El puente solo recibió una mezcla de palabras confusas a través de la radio.

"Estamos perdiendo la comunicación con Triton." aviso el operador. "El nivel de radiación es tan alta que interfiere con nuestras comunicaciones."

Scott gruño ante eso. Si de verdad ya no podían comunicarse con los de abajo, entonces no había manera de que el escuadrón se guiaran con sus ordenes. Solo se le ocurrió una solución.

"¿En qué dirección esta esa cosa?"

"Aquí lo tenemos." responde el operador antes de encender un planto digital encima de la ventana del puente donde se mostraba una zona ampliada del mar y todos podían ver una especie de estela formado por una intensa nube de vapor que emergía del mar que se desplazaba hacia su posición. El capitán miro la estela de vapor moviéndose como si estuviera 'vivo' o como si fuera un fenómeno sobrenatural o fantasmal como _The Fog_ (La niebla) de John Carpenter. Sin embargo, no se dejo llevar por tales supersticiones y se concentro en fijar al objetivo.

"¿Cuando tardara en llegar hasta nosotros?"

"Yo diría que dentro de 8 minutos, señor." responde el operador.

"Bien, a mi orden, disparad los ASROC (cohete antisubmarino) hacia la estela." ordeno de inmediato. Esta orden no paso desapercibido cuando sus oficiales y el resto del puente abrieron los ojos con incredulidad.

"Pero señor, nuestros hombres-

"¡No me importa!" ladro Scott no tolerando insubordinación. "Haced lo que os digo ahora mismo."

Sin nada más que discutir, la orden de Scott fue transmitida a los demás buques quienes abrieron en la cubierta de proa una torreta con 8 tubos lanza-misiles.

La enorme estela de vapor estaba a tan solo 18 metros de distancia sobre el estribor y cada vez más cerca de los buques. El capitán dio la orden.

"¡Fuego!"

Seguido de eso, los destructores dispararon una lluvia de misiles en dirección a la estela. La gran parte se hundieron justo en el blanco y penetraron en el interior del vapor donde posteriormente se produjeron algunas explosiones internas.

Debajo del mar, los pilotos submarinos vieron las explosiones que se produjeron dentro de la niebla.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntó uno de los pilotos Portman confuso. "¿Ya está atacando?"

El capitán del equipo le preocupaba un poco esta situación. Debido a que perdieron contacto con los del exterior, no tenían ni idea que iban hacer ahora, pero viendo que los de arriba ya iniciaron con el ataque, ellos también deberían.

Sin nada que perder, el líder del equipo fue el primero en disparar sus lanzadores de torpedos montados en el hombro hacia la enorme niebla submarina, y pronto el resto del equipo hizo lo mismo.

En la superficie se extendió un atronador sonido de cohetes-misiles siendo lanzados hacia la estela en movimiento, y parecía no parar hasta que cediera.

Por debajo, los Portmans continuaron disparando sus torpedos por el mismo propósito. Ninguno de los que estaban abajo podían 'ver' lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior de la niebla, ni siquiera sus sensores óptimos estaban registrando lo que estaba dentro por lo que estuvieron disparando a ciegas.

Fue después de un momento que una gigantesca figura oscura emergió de entre la nube como una ballena a gran velocidad sorprendiendo a los pilotos bajo el mar. Ninguno de ellos pudieron salir de su trayectoria cuando la 'figura' casi se poso sobre ellos y fueron arrastrados por la fuerte corriente a su paso.

"¡Capitán, algo se esta moviendo a gran velocidad y esta cada vez más cerca de nosotros!" aviso el operador con urgencia haciendo que todos se tensaran al oír eso.

"¿¡Cómo dices!?" grito el capitán perplejo. "¡Evadir!"

"¡Demasiado tarde!"

De repente, de las aguas emergieron 3 filas de un gran numero de aletas dorsales negras con forma de hoja de acre que se desplazaban por la superficie como un tiburón en dirección hacia el acorazado donde se encontraba Scott.

"¡Tiempo de impacto: 5 segundos!"

Pasando ese lapso, las crestas finalmente chocaron sobre el calado provocando un tremendo temblor en el puente haciendo que sus residentes se tambaleaban y cayeran al suelo y otros lograron sujetarse a algo para mantenerse en pie.

Las aletas arrastraron al enorme acorazado hacia los demás buques quienes trataron de apartarse de su trayectoria, lográndolo casi con éxito. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que el acorazado impactara sobre la cubierta de un destructor desprevenido. Debido al choque con el otro buque, las aletas siguieron empujando hasta que se sumergieron en el mar y hicieron una grieta en el metal haciendo que penetrara una gran cantidad de agua dentro.

Entonces de las aguas emerge una gigantesca estructura negra en forma de 'serpentina' que se elevaba al cielo como una torre. Todos lo que pudieron asomarse por las ventanas solo miraron esto en shock y horror la enorme estructura serpentina que serpenteaba en el aire y les recordaba cuando emergió de la Bahía de Tokio. Sin embargo, esta era diferente a la anterior ya que se veía más grueso y era doble de largo.

Fue un momento cuando los miembros de la tripulación de otro barco recuperaron la compostura y abrieron fuego sobre la enorme estructura serpentina. 2 buques dispararon sus misiles sobre la estructura, dándole de lleno. Entonces, la estructura empezó a caer pesadamente hacia uno de los buques. La tripulación de dicho buque trataron de salir de su trayectoria, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando se estrello encima de la base, casi aplastándolo. Los demás solo pudieron mirar horrorizados ante eso antes de que la serpentina volviera a moverse y esta vez se sumergió en el mar.

Pasando los minutos después de eso, no ocurrió nada más.

* * *

**Cuartel de la marina del dominio del Área 11**

"¡Perdimos contacto con la segunda flota!"

El almirante Alfred Ross solo pudo mirar la pantalla táctil al final del centro de comando con incredulidad. En ella se mostraba un mapa ampliado del sur del Área 11, pero los ojos del almirante se concentraba solo en las actividades que se estaba dando lugar en el mar a 2 kilómetros a mar abierto. Podía ver un punto azul que representaba la flotilla y otro rojo que el terminal lo identificaba como "incógnita" pero estaba claro de que se trataba exactamente.

Sea lo que sea ahora, se confirmó que su firma radiactiva era 2 veces mayor que la última vez que se registró antes de regresar al mar, y esto provocó una extraña sensación de temor a lo que podría pasar.

Vio como el punto rojo sobrepasó al azul y este se dirigía a una velocidad moderada hacia tierra, según la trayectoria por donde se dirigía, al mismo lugar donde apareció la primera vez.

"¿A qué punto se dirige esa cosa?" preguntó Alfred a uno de los operadores trabajando.

"Aún en ello." respondió otro operador. "Pero lo más probable es que entre en tierra en menos de 8 minutos."

Ante eso Alfred apretó los dientes con frustración. No estaban preparados para algo para esto.

* * *

**Academia Ashford**

"¿A dónde vas, Lelouch?" preguntó Rivalz viendo como Lelouch estuvo apunto de salir afuera.

"Tengo que ir al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para Nanaly." fue la respuesta del joven peli cuervo.

"Oh, pensé que le prometiste a tu hermanita que no volvieras a salir."

"Lo sé, pero Sayoko está muy ocupada limpiando el cuarto de Nanaly, así que decidí ir yo en su lugar."

"Ah, vale. Me hubiera gustado llevarte allí, pero mi moto quedó averiada, lo siento." dijo Rivalz con una sonrisa avergonzada.

"No importa, regresaré enseguida." aseguró Lelouch antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

**200 metros cerca de Kamakura**

Como si fuera un día cualquiera en medio del mar, un yate estaba posado sobre las tranquilas aguas a varios metros de la Bahía de Kamakura, y sus tripulantes siendo pescadores, no parecían estar disfrutando de su estancia en alta mar.

Sentados en unas hamacas en la popa del barco desde hace unas horas, no había picado ningún pez como si la zona estuviera deshabitada por alguna razón. Ninguno de ellos notaron que a varios metros de donde estaban ellos una enorme sombra se desplazaba por debajo del mar en dirección hacia el yate.

"Me aburro de estar aquí sentado. Vámonos de aquí." se quejó un pescador mientras se ponía de pie.

"Sí, parece que hoy no hay muchos peces que pescar." indicó su compañero mientras se levantaba también. Fue entonces que de repente toda la cubierta sintió una brusca sacudida que hizo que los 2 pescadores se tambaleaba y cayeran al suelo.

Cuando se levantaron y se preguntaron qué había pasado, de pronto vieron un enorme bulto en forma de ola desplazándose en dirección hacia la costa, y también pudieron ver que de ese bulto le sobresalía 3 filas de aletas dorsales puntiagudas.

* * *

**Sede del gobierno del Área 11**

Estando lejos de predecir el desastre que se iba a avecinar en su dominio, el príncipe Clovis se distraía relajadamente pintando un retrato en su sala. Justo cuando iba terminar, de pronto entra un mensajero que por la forma en que corría estaba muy apresurado.

"¡Su alteza!" gritó el mensajero mientras se acercaba a Clovis.

"¿Qué ocurre ahora?" preguntó Clovis mientras miraba al mensajero.

"Perdone mi interrupción, pero es que…"

* * *

**Ministerio de guerra - Pendragon - Sacro Imperio de Britania**

De la misma forma que en el Área 11, otro mensajero irrumpió en el despacho del canciller Schneizel, quien estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles hasta que había sido interrumpido con la llegada del hombre.

Al lado del príncipe rubio, estaba de pie su asistente personal Kanon Maldini, conde de Montreal, y no se veía nada contento por la repentina llegada del mensajero.

"Espero que sea importante." reprendió Kanon al mensajero. "Su Alteza se estaba preparando para una reunión con la Cámara de los Comunes."

"Tranquilo, Kanon." hablo Schneizel suavemente sin inmutarse antes de mirar al mensajero. "¿Tienes algo para mí?"

"Sí, Su Alteza." respondió el mensajero mientras caminaba hacia el escrito sacando unos papeles. "Me acaban de enviar un comunicado del Área 11."

Schneizel cogió los papeles sin preguntar de qué se trataba exactamente ya que quería averiguarlo por sí mismo. Al principio leyó con total normalidad y hubo silencio hasta que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

"¿Godzilla ha vuelto?"

* * *

**Bahía de Kamakura - Kamakura - Área 11**

Como si la confirmación fuera cierta, en las costas de Kamakura, la gente pudieron observar desde pocos kilómetros como una enorme figura estaba caminando pesadamente desde el mar agitando su enorme cola de un lado para otro como un gato.

Godzilla había regresado. pasado

Pero esta vez su aspecto había cambiado de nuevo. Siendo 2 veces más alto que antes, tenía una imponente altura de 118 metros y pesaba 90.000 toneladas. Aún conservaba su apariencia de dinosaurio terópodo de su anterior forma pero con una postura más humanoide y ahora tenía un aspecto grotesco y aterrador. Toda su piel tenía un aspecto demacrado como si estuviera carbonizado de color gris oscuro dándole un aspecto "zombiresco". Su tórax tiene forma esquelética con diminutos brazos huesudos parecidos a los de un T-rex. Su cabeza tenía casi forma ovalada con una expresión carente de emociones y sobre su hocico carece de labios dejando al descubierto sus pequeños y numerosos dientes delgados y torcidos de tiburón que se extienden hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza asemejando una sonrisa diabólica.

Sus ojos, los que una vez fueron grandes y amplios, ahora habían encogido siendo ahora diminutos y considerablemente más hundidos en la órbita dándole una mirada fría y carente de párpados.

También posee una cola ridículamente larga dándole una longitud de 333 metros de largo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de la cola. La punta de la cola esta mutilada y dotada de un cráneo deforme. Sobre su espalda recorre 3 filas de placas dorsales negras con forma de hoja de acre que se extendían desde la cabeza del cuello hasta la cola.

A medida de que Godzilla se acercaba a la costa a un ritmo lento, un helicóptero de noticias se posó cerca de la criatura mutante pero a una distancia segura de él, mientras los noticieros graban lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¡Esto es increíble, no sabemos lo que esta pasando, pero de repente una enorme criatura de tamaño colosal acaba de surgir de la Bahía de Kamakura y se esta acercando a tierra! Se parece bastante al monstruo que ataco Ota."

Esto se transmitió en directo en cada televisor de la ciudad en la que los espectadores presenciaron lo que estaba ocurriendo y empezaron a preocuparse por su seguridad y temblar de miedo como si se avecinara una catástrofe natural como un tifón.

En las playas cerca de la trayectoria del monstruo gigante, mucha gente salieron huyendo gritando cegados por el pánico tratando de salir de la playa como si se les hubiera alertado de la presencia de un enorme tsunami. El leviatán radiactivo se estaba acercando cada vez más a tierra mientras empujaba los botes a un lado o los aplastaba. Las enormes olas que provoco con su andar atrapó a varios desprevenidos y los barrieron en el mar agitado.

No mucho después, Godzilla piso tierra al fin y envío escombros volando mientras se encontraba en tierra, aplastando a todos o todo en su camino, y así empezó a aventurarse en tierra.

La alarma de todo el lugar resonó en toda la costa como mucha gente salieron de sus casas y huyeron por sus vidas fuera de la trayectoria del monstruo. La cola serpenteante del súper mutante se balanceo sobre los techos de unas casas de abajo, destruyendo las en el acto mientras seguía su camino hacia adentro. El suelo temblaba como un pequeño terremoto con cada pisada que daba el ser radiactivo mientras aplastaba a todo lo que tenía por delante ya sea vehículos o varios desafortunados que aún luchaban por huir lejos de él.

* * *

**Academia Ashford**

"¡El gigantesco monstruo está provocando un caos en las calles y mucha gente está huyendo de él en estos momentos!" dijo el reportero mientras Milly, Shirley y Rivalz observaron en shock la imagen del gran monstruo en la tele que de sin duda era más grande y aterrador que el que atacó Ota. Lo que estaban viendo era una horrible imagen de una criatura de 389 pies de altura que se abría paso entre Kamakura y se dirigía hacia Tokio.

Shirley no podía dejar de mirar totalmente horrorizada mientras temblaba de miedo como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla, mientras la carnicería apenas era visible cuando el leviatán carbonizado aplastaba a la gente que no había logrado salir de su camino.

"Hey, ¿Soy yo, o ese monstruo es mucho más grande que antes?" preguntó Rivalz incrédulo mientras seguía mirando las imágenes de Godzilla en la pantalla.

* * *

**Supermercado**

'_Así que Godzilla ha vuelto a evolucionar, ¿eh?_' pensó Lelouch para si mismo mientras veía junto a una gran cantidad de gente reunida en el supermercado las imágenes de la nueva forma de Godzilla en la televisión. '_Debe de medir por lo menos __100__ metros o más. Tiene el tamaño de un edificio._'

* * *

**En Kamakura**

En menos de unos minutos el leviatán carbonizado ya se había alejado de la costa y ahora se adentro más en tierra y continuó con su paseo más adentro como si nada a la vez que también provoco más estragos por la ciudad aplastando todo lo que tenía por delante. Mucha gente huía ya sea de pie corriendo o en cualquier vehículo lejos del alcance de la colosal criatura sin importar el que ya sea pisoteando unos a otros o atropellándolos con sus vehículos provocando un autentico desastre.

Varios helicópteros de noticias grababan desde el aire el caos provocado y también zumbaban delante del súper mutante para que todos los espectadores que estuvieran mirando la televisión pudieran verlo. Mucha gente, sobretodo los britanianos miraron con horror e impotencia las imágenes del monstruo, mientras los Elevens en los guetos, miraban esto con una mezcla de conmoción, horror y otros con satisfacción al ver como el monstruo solo atacaba a sus odiados ocupantes.

* * *

**Gueto de Shinjuku**

"¡Esto es increíble! !Oi, omaera, no os lo perdáis!" gritó Tamaki entusiasmado como un niño mientras veía las imágenes por televisión.

"No hace falta que nos lo diga, Tamaki." replicó Kento a su lado mientras también veía las imágenes junto a los demás miembros de la resistencia incluidos Naoto y Kallen, quien está última se veía un poco horrorizada por la imagen del monstruo. Ella no era la única.

"Yappari, ¿es ese el mismo monstruo que apareció en la bahía?" preguntó Takeshi Nagata sin poder creer que aquella cosa tan horrorosa era el mismo que aquella vez.

"Desde luego es mucho más feo que antes." comentó Yoshida.

"¿¡Qué más da!?" exclamó Tamaki con la misma expresión feliz. "Al menos esos buritanihito van a tomar su propia medicina de nuevo!"

* * *

**Oficina del gobierno del Área 11**

Toda la sala se quedó en un intenso e incómodo silencio como con una mezcla colectiva de conmoción, incredulidad y horror a lo que estaban presenciando a través de sus respectivas pantallas digitalizadas. Hace ya varios minutos que el gigantesco monstruo, apodado como "Godzilla" acababa de surgir de entre los mares pero ahora completamente cambiado que la última vez teniendo un aspecto más grotesco y terrorífico como el mismísimo diablo.

"Es imposible que sea la misma cosa que arraso Ota…" dijo uno de los funcionarios con miedo y preocupación.

"Pero, ¿cómo ha podido alcanzar tal semejante tamaño?" preguntó otro funcionario.

"¿¡A dónde se dirige esa cosa!?" preguntó con impaciencia Clovis harto de ver a toda la sala tensa. Uno de los delegados, un analista militar, recuperó la compostura antes de hablar.

"Según nuestros informes, debido a la trayectoria con la que cruza la criatura, sospechamos que podría dirigirse hacia Tokio."

Esto sorprendió al resto de la sala quienes no se esperaban a que se dirigiera hacia la capital. "¿Qué!? ¿Y por qué iba a volver allí?" preguntó otro funcionario.

"Desconocemos la razón, pero lo más probable es que vaya a las centrales de energía de allí."

Esto causó un nuevo choque en la sala. Sí esa cosa de verdad se alimentaba de radiación e iba hacia las centrales nucleares de Tokio, lo más probable es que provoque una fusión del núcleo y todo explote.

"¡Si es así eso, entonces no perdáis el tiempo! ¡Desplegar el ejército de inmediato!" ordeno Clovis con toda la autoridad posible.

* * *

**Finalmente Kamakura-san a aparecido por fin al ataque y el caos vuelve a caer sobre Tokio de nuevo. Ahora Britania tendrá que enfrentarse a una pesadilla mucho mayor nunca antes vista y afrontar las consecuencias por el uso equivocado de la energía nuclear y herejía sobre la naturaleza. ¿Podrá uno de los imperios más grande del planeta cancelar su apocalipsis o estará condenado? Veanlo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Ahora dejadme explicarles como funciona este mundo en relación a la energía nuclear y la diferencia que hay en nuestro mundo. **

**En nuestro mundo la energía atómica se revelo al mundo cuando se lanzaron las 2 primeras bombas (Little Boy y Fat Man) sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki poniendo fin a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Tras esto, Japón empezó a adoptar una política antinuclear que fue aumentando a partir de los años 50 con las pruebas nucleares estadounidenses en el Pacífico. En ese tiempo, Estados Unidos vivía una época de ignorancia al introducirse la energía atómica en la sociedad civil como renovador de vida en las centrales nucleares. Con el tiempo en mitad de la Guerra Fría con la Unión Soviética, se empezó a temer una futura guerra nuclear entre estas 2 superpotencias que lo devastaría todo como a las ciudades japonesas, y esa preocupación creció aún más cuando comenzó la amenaza de los misiles nucleares en Cuba.**

**Aparte de Estados Unidos y Rusia, China, Corea, la India y otras naciones obtuvieron su propio arsenal de armas nucleares y cualquiera podría iniciar una "Tercera Guerra Mundial."**

**En el universo de Code Geass, la realidad es más o menos la misma, salvo que los bombardeos sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki nunca ocurrieron y no se utilizaron como medida para terminar una guerra, al menos de momento. Debido a esto el mundo disfrutaba de una época de ignorancia sobre el peligro que conllevaba la tecnología nuclear, aunque eso no significaba que no hubiera incidentes como los fallos de centrales nucleares y ahora Godzilla. **

**Antes de acabar dejadme explicarles que debido a que toda Europa se unifico bajo el gobierno de Napoléon Bonaparte, el nacionalismo europeo no fue un problema y todos vivían en una misma política sin importar la raza, lengua y cultura, por lo que la Alemania Nazi nunca existió, la deportación y el genocidio de los judíos tampoco sucedieron. También que provoco que Albert Einstein (una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo) no emigrara y se quedará en Europa.**

**Al igual que Einstein, Robert Oppenheimer (creador de la bomba atómica en Estados Unidos) de ascendencia judía, se quedará en Europa para que Europa sea la primera potencia en fabricar la primera bomba atómica. **

**¡Ja ne!**


	6. Operación Black Angels

**Siento mucho el retraso, es que estuve muy ocupado últimamente, además de que también soy bastante vago a veces. Bueno, aquí os dejo el sexto capitulo sin restricciones, en la que por fin veremos poner a prueba el poder del poderoso ejército imperial britaniano con Kamakura-san. ****¿Cómo se desarrollara las cosas a partir de hoy?**

**Por cierto, el nombre del capitulo 'Black Angels' también es el nombre de la banda sonora de la película Shin Godzilla cuando el ejército japones va a enfrentarse a Kamakura-san.**

**21/11/2019**

* * *

No había mayor ruido que el de las suave brisa que soplaba desde las montañas y recorrían su ondulante cabello verde mientras ella disfrutaba de esta sensación de paz. Estando completamente sola en un valle a pocos kilómetros de Tokio, la joven doncella paseaba tranquilamente por el prado casi como en una novela de un cuento de hadas. Cada vez que se sintiera sola en el mundo, ella a veces recurría a dar un pequeño paseo por los campos para relajar la mente con esta sensación de armonía a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar sucumbida en un mundo de paz, ella no era ignorante. Ella siempre mantenía su mente en la realidad a veces al margen o enfocada en la triste realidad del mundo que siempre había visto. La matanza en la conquista de Japón vio de nuevo su vida un mundo lleno de muerte y sangre por doquier. Al final la orgullosa nación del Sol Naciente se extinguió y quedó anexada por un imperio más grande que se ambicionaba por conquistar el mundo.

A pesar de la fachada de paz a su alrededor, mucha gente seguía muriendo ahí afuera por muchas razones ya sea por los 'rebeldes' elevens que sean librarse de sus opresores imperiales, o por sus crueles ocupantes. Tal era la realidad del mundo que ya no la sorprendía en absoluto. Ella ya había contemplado escenas similares a lo largo de su vida.

Ella se miro su propio reflejo en un estanque de agua y vio que su 'imagen' no había cambiado en nada. Ella se río mentalmente. Normal. ¿Por qué iba a cambiar con esta maldición marcada en el cuerpo? No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se acostumbró a verse así misma sin cambios absoluto, pero calculaba que desde hace una eternidad. Y parecía que iba a seguir así durante un largo indefinido de tiempo.

Ella continuaría así hasta finalmente encontraría a su elegido. Un elegido que podría liberarla de esta maldición que la estuvo sometiendo a verse así mismo con la misma imagen sin cambios desde que la obtuvo hace mucho tiempo, y que este ocupará su lugar mientras ella podría descansar en paz por fin lejos de todo este conflicto. No podía recordar cuales eran sus primeros candidatos para ayudarla, pero no olvidaría a 2 de ellos a quien aprendió a respetarlos por sus ideas. Los 2 eran grandes hombres, uno un guerrero y el otro un idealista, ambos con una determinación fugaz y que compartían la misma ideología que había llevado a la humanidad a una nueva era. La única diferencia era que el guerrero fracaso en su revolución contra un imperio en nombre de la libertad y murió sin que completará el contrato con ella, pero había dejado un amor por ella.

El idealista, de nacionalidad distinta, tomo el lugar del guerrero años más tarde llegando a la cima del poder creando y extendiendo un 'imperio de la libertad' por gran parte de un continente. Al igual que el guerrero, se ganó el corazón de la doncella y estaba dispuesto a cumplir su contrato pero desgraciadamente falleció en una noche presumida mente envenenado por algún enemigo, pero incluso después de su muerte, su legado aún seguía existiendo hoy en día como el único bastión de la democracia en el mundo.

A pesar de que estos 2 grandes hombres hubieran muerto sin lograr hacer su parte del contrato, ella jamás los olvidaría, eso hasta el fin de sus días. Ella aún anhelaba el día en que apareciera un nuevo elegido para reemplazarlos y pudiera realizar su contrato. De hecho, ella ya había encontrado a su nuevo 'contratista' hace 6 años, pocos días después de la capitulación incondicional de Japón, cuando presenció el juramento de un joven niño en medio de un atardecer. Ella recordó haber visto el fuego y la determinación en sus ojos y la vehemencia en su voz de que algún día pondría de rodillas a uno de los imperios más grandes de la historia. Aquel joven parecía tener la misma determinación que el guerrero y el idealista juntos y parecía que la misma historia iba a repetirse cuando él estuviera preparado, una nueva revolución. Ella esperaría a que llegara tal momento y prestaría su apoyo para ayudarlo a triunfar y poco después él la ayudaría a ella.

Sí. Ella esperaba con ansias a que llegara ese día.

La doncella de cabello verde llego a un pequeño pueblo tras su pequeña excursión y lo primero que vio fue a mucha gente reunida en un punto en la cera fuera de la carretera. Con curiosidad aparente, se acercó a la multitud sin llamar la atención y cuando se asomó entre las caras, sus ojos dorados se abrieron con sorpresa por lo que estaba viendo. Allí delante, había una televisión que mostraba las noticias que ocurría en directo desde Tokio, los acontecimientos que pasaban como el regreso de la extraña forma de vida mutante conocido como 'Godzilla' paseando por la ciudad causando estragos a su paso. Sin embargo lo que más sorprendió a los espectadores fue que ahora se veía muy diferente a cuando lo vieron hace unas semanas, por ejemplo, se veía mucho más grande y aterrador pareciendo más a un demonio, y eso inquietaba bastante a los espectadores, excepto a la chica peli verde que lo veía con interés.

* * *

Con gran parte de los habitantes de Ciudad de Ota evacuados, el ejército britaniano tuvo vía libre para desplegar su armamento en la zona e iniciar una contraofensiva contra el leviatán súper radiactivo que se dirige hacia la zona. Habían pasado unas horas desde que Godzilla pisara tierra y empezara a causar estragos por la ciudad a pisadas, y se calculaba que podría dirigirse hacia Tokio y alcanzarla en menos de 3 horas. Esto dio tiempo al ejército britaniano para planificar una operación militar para usar fuerzas armadas contra el monstruo. Sin embargo, esta estrategia se encontró con un grave dilema sobre el hecho de que aquella criatura colosal estaba compuesta en su mayoría por grandes cantidades de radiación, por lo que cualquier intento de abatirlo, se correría el riesgo de liberar dicha radiación por la ciudad, o peor, podría detonarse y causar una potente explosión termonuclear que podría devastarlo todo. Así pues, los analistas militares se concentraron en cambiar su estrategia y decidieron en espantarlo y obligarlo a que regresara al mar por donde vino.

Con todo decidido, el gobierno colonial desplegó ya a las tropas listas para el enfrentamiento contra el enorme dinosaurio radiactivo en la llamada **Operación Black Angels**.

Las calles se llenaron de varios escuadrones de tanques Challenger II circulando y otro de Knightmares (principalmente Sutherlands) Detrás de ellos se encontraba el formidable crucero terrestre britaniano G-1 que sirve como un centro de comando móvil y un hospital de campaña siendo escoltado por 4 Sutherlands en cada esquina de la nave móvil. En el aire también hubo actividad como un escuadrón aéreo formado por helicópteros VTOL sobrevolaban las calles teniendo vista al objetivo en frente a cientos de metros. Cerca del G-1 hubo una camioneta de noticias en la que iba Diethard, por supuesto, mientras unos cámaras grababan la escena.

"En estos momentos se a declarado el estado de emergencia en toda el área y a todos los ciudadanos se les ordena quedarse en sus casas por el toque de queda mientras el ejército se despliega para intentar enfrentarse ante la mayor amenaza nunca antes vista." habla el noticiero mientras miraba a la cámara.

* * *

**Academia Ashford**

"_Por lo visto, el lugar donde va a desarrollarse la batalla sera en los límites entre Kawasaki por donde esta pasando la criatura en estos momentos y Ota Ward donde se reunirá el ejército por lo que el Río Tama será la línea de defensa._"

Ningún estudiante y profesor que estaba en la academia se perdió la emisión de televisión sobre las noticias que estaban teniendo lugar en directo. De hecho ningún ciudadano del dominio, sin importar el lugar, querían perderse ver estos acontecimientos ya sea en televisión o radio y cada uno rezaba para que la operación tuviera éxito por su propia seguridad ya que nadie querría tener un gigantesco dinosaurio radiactivo del tamaño de un edificio tan cerca de ellos.

* * *

**Gueto de Shinjuku**

"_Se han desplegado varios batallones de __50 __tanques y __30 __Knightmares en 2 puntos que en estos momentos se están reuniendo en la desembocadura del Río Tama, justo al lado del Puente __Maruko. Por lo visto el líder de la operación es el general Bartley Asprius, principal asesor militar del príncipe Clovis, que espera que esta operación tenga un éxito rotundo en mantener a todos los ciudadanos seguros._"

Con un bufido, Tamaki se río del anuncio esperando con ansias como el leviatán radiactivo aplastara a todo el ejército britaniano entero como insectos.

"De seguro de que terminarán en el estomago de esa cosa."

Ninguno de sus compañeros dijo algo al respecto para reprenderlo mientras seguían mirando directamente al televisor, cada uno con sus respectivos pensamientos. La verdad es que a tanto Naoto, Ohgi y Kallen les atemorizaban tener a ese enorme monstruo súper radiactivo amenazando en devastarlo todo a pesar de que momento parecía concentrarse en los britanianos, pero tal vez también se volvieran hacia cualquier japonés en los guetos.

* * *

**En algún lugar del Área 11**

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Tōdō Kyōshirou, ex coronel veterano del JGSDF (fuerza terrestre de autodefensa de Japón) antes de la capitulación de la República Japonesa ante las fuerzas britanianas hace 6 años, y actualmente miembro del Frente de Liberación de Japón (JLF) miraba con ojos estrechos de forma estoica como se desarrollaba las cosas en lo que era una de sus antiguas ciudades.

Si estaba sorprendido o impresionado de que ahora sus acérrimos enemigos tenían un nuevo enemigo que podría ser peor para cualquiera, no lo demostró. Su mente aún estaba reflexionando sobre estos extraños acontecimientos que dieron lugar a este desastroso conflicto contra algo al que el ser humano nunca se había enfrentado antes como la primera aparición de esta criatura en la Bahía de Tokio, el desastre que provoco, la revelación del origen y identidad de la criatura y ahora esto. Aún le costaba creer que productos hechos por el hombre hayan convertido a un animal en un gigantesco y aterrador monstruo como el que estaba viendo en la pantalla. Tampoco entendía porque un científico de su nación que lo descubrió hace 50 años lo haya prevenido al mundo si sabía en lo que se convertiría en el futuro en vez de esconderlo.

Viéndolo así, esta criatura radiactiva que lo apodaron como 'Encarnación de dios' también podría representar una amenaza mucho mayor que los britanianos si se volviera en contra de ellos y el resto de japoneses confinados en los guetos. Solo les faltaría tener algo más peligroso que el ser humano para empeorar su situación y por la tierra por la que tanto luchaba con sangre y sacrificios.

Y fue por eso, que el veterano de la Segunda Guerra del Pacifico rezaba en secreto, a espaldas de sus compatriotas también reunidos viendo la emisora, por la victoria de sus enemigos sobre el monstruo.

* * *

**Oficina del gobierno del Área 11**

Clovis y varios de sus funcionarios miraron en sus respectivos asientos en la sala de conferencia como el ejército se detuvo en la desembocadura del Río Tama, esperando la llegada de Godzilla y que se iniciara por fin la operación. El tercer príncipe estaba muy ansioso porque empezara la batalla de una vez y demostrara lo que el poderoso ejército britaniano pudiera hacer frente a ese bicho tan feo.

Eso sería una perfecta demostración de lo poderoso e infalible que son los britanianos frente a sus enemigos europeos y al mundo entero. Y no solo eso, también esperaba que su gran padre y el resto de sus hermanastros estuvieran presenciando estos acontecimientos al ver como su ejército aniquilaría a ese monstruo sin problemas, y eso podría traerle fama y prestigio como un héroe. Casi podía imaginarse la sonrisa orgullosa en la cara de su bella madre y la de su hermana pequeña.

* * *

**Palacio Imperial – Pendragon – Sacro Imperio de Britania **

Por supuesto, el Área 11 no era el único que estaba tratando de contener el aliento para que esta operación salga un éxito, ya que al otro lado del Pacífico, todas las cadenas de televisión de la Patria mostraban lo que sucedía allí y mantenían a sus espectadores enganchados a la tele sobretodo a la realeza.

El príncipe Schneizel se encontraba sentado junto a sus 15 hermanastros reunidos en una mesa de conferencia también sentados, mirando a una gran pantalla que estaba pegada en la pared de la sala viendo como el monstruo carbonizado

se movía entre los edificios agitando su larga cola erguida silenciosamente de un lado para otro como un gato. No hacia falta decir que la vista del dinosaurio mutante era suficiente para intimidar a los presentes, sobretodo a los más jóvenes.

En cambio, Schneizel miraba las imágenes con una típica cara serena e impasible ante estos acontecimientos. A pesar de su exterior impasible, el príncipe blanco no podía evitar sorprenderse lo mucho que se había desarrollado la criatura tan rápido, superando en tiempo y tamaño los miles de años que le costo a las criaturas más primitivas de la Tierra en llegar a ser lo que se conocería como los dinosaurios. Cierto que según en la información teórica de su descubridor japones, los residuos radiactivos que incrementaron su desarrollo y crecimiento hizo evolucionar su organismo metábolico para adaptarse a cualquier condición ambiental que se encontraba y facilitará su crecimiento abrumador durante 60 años hasta parecerse a una especie de dinosaurio tireóforos con muñones delanteros y la cara aún conservando su apariencia de morena hasta que horas después volvió a evolucionar hasta alcanzar la apariencia de un terópodo gigante parecido a un tiranosaurio de 57 metros con una postura más erguida, y ahora, después de 2 semanas, regresa ahora 2 veces más grande como un edificio y con un aspecto más aterrador como un demonio.

'_Y aún así lo apodo como un dios._' sonrío con ironía el príncipe para sus adentros. Aún así, no podía evitar preguntarse si Goro ya tenía previsto esto, y de ser así, tendría planeado soltar a este súper mutante por ahí provocando el caos por el mundo seguramente como algún tipo de venganza hacia todos aquellos que tuvieran que ver con la energía nuclear.

"Realmente no puedo creer que eso exista de verdad..." gimió el más mayor de los príncipes, Odysseus eu Britannia, como su cara tensa miraba hacia la pesadilla nuclear paseando entre la ciudad.

"Lo se, esto es demasiado surrealista." dijo la más mayor de las princesas, Guinevere su Britannia, quien mantenía la calma.

Tal era el temor de los miembros de la familia imperial de que esta enorme criatura súper radiactiva pudiera convertirse en un problema muy grande para cualquiera.

"Espero que lo maten..." algunas miradas se dirigieron hacia una de sus hermanastras más jóvenes siendo Carine ne Britannia (15 años) quien miraba a la imagen de la criatura con una expresión desafiante y esperanzada de que el ejército extermine a ese bicho de una vez por todas.

Por otro lado, otra princesa, siendo un año mayor que Carine, teniendo el cabello largo y rosa, no tenía tanta determinación como su hermanastra menor y tan solo podía mirar atemorizada al lado de su hermana mayor.

* * *

**Castillo de Vauxhall**

Ni siquiera los Caballeros Imperiales, la más prestigiosa de las muchas órdenes caballerescas del imperio, aquí reunidos en su cuartel general parecido a un castillo de la Edad Media, quisieron perderse el espectáculo que se estaba dando en el Área 11. Entre ellos, Gino Weinberg, caballero número 3, no podía evitar sentirse fascinado estando sentado viendo la pantalla.

"Wow, me pregunto que podrán hacer todos ellos contra ese súper dinosaurio." comento viendo como las fuerzas del ejército se detuvieron en la desembocadura del Río Tama y a lo lejos se veía la figura de Godzilla acercándose lentamente.

"Si yo estuviera allí, estoy seguro que le hubiera dado en la entrepierna." comento Luciano Bradley, el caballero número 10, más conocido como el 'Vampiro de Britania' por su actitud macabra, sangrienta amante de la guerra. "Me hubiera gustado tener su enorme y fea cabeza como trofeo."

Ninguno de los otros caballeros hizo un comentario al respecto mientras todos miraban en silencio la pantalla. Entre ellos, la más joven así como la más silenciosa y estoica de los caballeros, Anya Almstreim, observaba con una mirada impasible a la imagen de la criatura mutante y solo deseaba estar allí en persona para hacer una foto aunque solo sea una vez.

* * *

**Kawasaki – Área 11**

Con el campamento establecido por los militares en la desembocadura del Río Tama al lado del puente Maruko, había un gran centenar de artillería pesada reunida formado solo por tanques y Sutherlands en 3 frentes formando las líneas de defensa. La primera estaba un poco más alejadas del otro lado del río, casi en Kawasaki, mientras la segunda estaba a las orillas, y la tercera al otro lado en Ota donde se encontraba el campamento. En la primera línea también se encontraban de la Facción Purista siendo Jeremiah Gottwald, Villetta Nu y Kewell Soresi, quienes estaban preparados para la batalla en sus respectivos Knightmares aunque algunos estaban preocupados por enfrentarse a un enemigo a que nunca se habían enfrentado.

No mucho después llego el G-1 y se detuvo a varios metros de la orilla, dentro oficiales y operadores estaban en sus respectivos puestos operando la base móvil e indicando a las tropas del exterior listos para la batalla que se va a dar lugar. Más allá del centro de mando había un trono pegado a la pared cuyo ocupante era el líder de la operación siendo el mismo general Bartley Asprius.

El general calvo y corpulento se recostaba bien en su asiento de mando observando como todo el equipo esta en sus respectivas posiciones escaneando la zona y previendo la llegada del objetivo a la línea defensiva.

"¡Quedan 8 minutos para el contacto con el objetivo!" aviso un operador previendo la llegada de Godzilla ahora.

Bartley no dijo nada o ordeno algo mientras su mente aún estaba divagando sobre el hecho de que la operación tiene que salir todo un éxito no solo por el bien de su reputación, su carrera o la gente, sino porque el príncipe Clovis le confío plenamente de que todo saldría según lo planeado y que hayan tenido éxito en expulsar a ese monstruo de su territorio de una vez por todas y demostrar al mundo entero el poderío britaniano ante su glorioso emperador.

Podía fantasear si pudiera, que después de que la operación tuviera éxito, su uniforme estaría repleto de medallas otorgadas por el príncipe o por el emperador por su acción.

Sí.

Todo se reducía a esto, y por eso, no tenía que fallar ahora y permitir que la tragedia que sucedió hace 2 semanas se volviera a repetir.

Con eso en mente, el general se puso de pie de repente y grito para que todos lo escucharan.

"¡ESCUCHAD TODOS!" bramo para llamar la atención del equipo. "¡Este un buen día de gloria para nuestra amada Britania de que hoy, en este mismo instante, demostraremos a nuestro gran emperador en la Patria, lo poderoso que es nuestro ejército y no dejaremos que un lagarto enorme nos intimide, y le haremos pagar por el daño que nos a hecho antes!"

Cada hombre y mujer dentro incluyendo los combatientes de afuera, escucharon el alocado discurso del general y parecía calarlos hondo como patriotas imperiales.

"¡Enviemos a esa cosa al infierno de donde pertenece, y hagamos este día nuestro mejor momento para el Imperio de Su Majestad Imperial que prevalecerá por más de 1000 años! ¡All hail Britannia!"

Con esa declaración, el equipo levantaron sus puños al aire mientras gritaban su característico eslogan nacional e imperial.

"_¡ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!_"

"_¡ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! ¡ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! ¡ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!_"

Por supuesto, los combatientes se unieron al jubilo nacionalista de su patria cuando sus numerosos Sutherlands alzaron sus puños al aire y sus pilotos gritaron la misma frase. Entre ellos, Jeremiah también cantaba el eslogan imperial pero en realidad no era fanático del general Asprius ni tampoco le calo bien su discurso, pero no tuvo más remedió que hacerlo.

El coro no duro demasiado cuando los técnicos dentro del G-1 se concentraron ahora más motivados por el discurso de Bartley al igual que los combatientes quienes parecían más seguros de su victoria.

"¡Quedan 3 minutos para el contacto con el objetivo!" aviso el operador viendo como la señal del monstruo se intensificaba a medida de que se acercaba.

Por el exterior, los pilotos de Knightmares y tanques pudieron ver como la enorme figura grotesca y carbonizada del leviatán súper radiactivo se movía de entre los edificios hacia su posición a un ritmo lento.

"Recordad que el objetivo contiene material radiactivo muy elevado." hablo un comandante dentro del G-1. "Concentrad el fuego solo en las piernas y en la cabeza."

"Escuadrón Valkiye, dirigios a la posición del objetivo y abrid fuego cuando de la señal."

Un escuadrón de 3 helicópteros AH-64 Apache se movieron más allá de la línea de defensa (Tama) volando entre las 2 torres de la estación Musashi-Kosugi con la silueta del objetivo frente a ellos todavía a una gran distancia.

"CO1 listo para comenzar PP1. Distancia del objetivo: 1,200 metros." informo uno de los pilotos como él y su escuadrón se detuvieron no más allá de Musashi-Kosugi. Luego revelaron una maquinaria de ametralladora debajo de cada uno y esperaron la orden del G-1.

No hacia falta esperar tanto cuando Bartley vio que la criatura estaba en el rango.

"¡FUEGOOO!"

Y así 3 torrentes de balas salieron disparados hacia la cabeza del sauriano radiactivo y gran parte lograron darle en el blanco.

"¡El ataque a empezado y 3 helicópteros han disparado al unisono justo en la cabeza del monstruo, y le están dando de lleno!" exclamo el noticiero como grababa la escena del ataque, y mucha gente vieron en sus respectivos televisores el comienzo del ataque. Todos esperaban en que esto diera resultado.

Sin embargo, esa esperanza fue hecho añicos cuando las balas, al impactar sobre su cabeza, estas rebotaron de un lado para otro como si fuera un chaleco antibalas. Ni siquiera parecía sentir el ataque ya que no se inmutaba a la vez que continuaba caminando como si nada. Los helicópteros continuaron disparando sin cesar hasta que después de pocos minutos sus armas se apagaron y el monstruo siguió intacto como si nada mientras seguía avanzando. Todo el mundo estaba muy conmocionado.

"¿¡Qué a pasado!?" preguntó uno de los comandantes. "¿No le han hecho ningún daño?"

"No, ninguno." respondió un operador.

"¿16.000 balas, y no le han nada?" preguntó otro oficial incrédulo.

"Parece que el monstruo no a sufrido daño alguno en la cabeza a pesar de haber sido alcanzado por una potente lluvia de ametralladora." reporto el noticiario mientras veía a Godzilla caminando como si nada.

Bartley gruño. No podía creer que su primer ataque fuera tan poco efectivo como si le hubieran hecho cosquillas, pero eso no bajo la moral, y se preparo para la siguiente fase.

"¡Ordenad el uso de misiles de inmediato!" ordeno Bartley. Esa orden se encontró con desconcierto cuando los comandantes se volvieron hacia el general con caras incrédulas.

"Pero general, estamos en un área densamente poblada. Podríamos darle a un edificio y-

"¡No me importa! Es una orden." ladro Bartley no estando de humor para insubordinación. No le hizo pensar 2 veces para volver a cuestionar la autoridad de su superior, cuando el comandante se volvió hacia sus operarios.

"Autorice el uso de misiles."

"Recibido."

Con la orden transmitida al Escuadrón Valkiye, los helicópteros cambiaron el sistema de arma de ametralladora a misiles de asalto. Cuando Godzilla se acerco a 700 metros por donde estaban los helicópteros, la base dio la orden de disparar inmediato. Los helicópteros respondieron disparando una ronda de misiles antitanques AGM-114 Hellfire sobre su cabeza.

Todos los misiles impactaron y explotaron sobre la cabeza del monstruo provocando una estela de humo azabache que lo cubría. Esto continuo así hasta que les gastarían las municiones.

"¡Ahora el ejército le están lanzando al monstruo una lluvia de misiles directamente hacia su cara!" informa el noticiero. "Desde aquí no podemos saber lo que esta pasando, pero esperemos que esta vez tengan éxito."

Después de tirar aproximadamente 15 o 17 misiles sobre la cara del monstruo carbonizado, el ataque se detuvo al completo al gastar los misiles y todos esperaron cual eran los resultados. La estela de humo azabache aún cubría toda su cara, haciendo muy difícil determinar que tipo de daños pudo haberle causado a la criatura, pero ya no necesitaban esperar cuando la nube se disipo del todo, mostrando su cara fresco como una rosa y sin _NINGUNA_ herida o brecha aparente.

Todos quedaron horrorizados y conmocionados al ver esto.

"I-imposible..." balbuceo un oficial incrédulo al contemplar esto. "¡Esto no puede ser verdad!"

"¿¡Pero qué demonios es esa cosa!?" exclamo otro oficial con algo de temor e indignación.

En su asiento de mando, Bartley no pudo evitar gruñir con total frustración al ver lo difícil que era y como su sueño de quedar muy bien ante el imperio se esfumaba como el aire.

"¿¡Habéis visto!? Godzilla logro sobrevivir de alguna manera al ataque de misiles y no parece haber sufrido ningún daño visible aparente, y continua caminando hacia la línea de defensa."

* * *

**Academia Ashford**

"Oye, oye, ¿¡pero qué es esto!?" preguntó perplejo Rivalz.

**Supermercado**

Lelouch miro esto con un ceño fruncido al ver que ni los misiles no han dado resultado.

* * *

**Ota**

Todos dentro del G-1 todavía no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando. A pesar de aquella gran avalancha de balas y misiles directa hacia su cabeza, no se había hecho ningún solo resultado aparente para dañarlo y no se inmundo en absoluto cuando aún seguía luciendo con esa sonrisa dentuda desquiciada que tanto inquietaba a cualquier ser humano que la observara.

"No me lo puedo creer..." murmuro un oficial aún conmocionado. "¿Cómo puede seguir caminando a pesar de eso?"

"Debe de tener una piel muy gruesa para soportar tales ataques." dedujo otro oficial observando la imagen del monstruo con atención.

Bartley, quien estaba harto de tanto pesimismo por parte de sus subordinados, decidió acabar con esto.

"¡Ya es suficiente!" ladro el general como se levantaba de su asiento personal y se dirigía al centro de comando nada contento. Sus comandantes lo observaron un poco preocupados. "¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados solo porque no a recibido un daño! Tenemos que abatir a ese bicho como sea posible para que no cruce la línea. Si eso ocurriera, seriamos deshonrado delante de nuestra gente y de Su Majestad Imperial."

Nadie se atrevió a hablar o contradecir las palabras y la determinación de su general cuando no solo estaba en riesgo de que Godzilla llegara a Tokio y lo convirtiera en un infierno, también estaba en riesgo de perder prestigio en la jerarquía imperial además de quedar mal frente al mundo como fuerza poderosa.

"¡Daos prisa y comenzad la fase 2 de inmediato!" ordeno Bartley.

Con esa orden, los operadores retransmitieron a los combatientes de afuera el comienzo de la fase 2 que consiste en la participación de la artillería pesada (tanques y Knightmares) y que atacaran en conjunto las piernas de Godzilla para ralentizar su marcha.

Los pilotos oyeron el mensaje del G-1 y inmediatamente se prepararon para el ataque aunque algunos tenían dudas de que esto podría funcionar.

"¿De verdad vamos a atacar las piernas de esa cosa con esto?" preguntó Villetta Nu algo dudosa y temerosa de que esto no saliera según lo planeado.

Jeremiah no dijo nada en cambio, ya que él también tenía sus propias dudas, pero no quiso protestar ya que él era un soldado, y tenía que obedecer las ordenes de sus superiores, incluso si no les gustaba, sobretodo a ese maldito general calvo. Deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos, el teniente se preparo para dirigir su equipo.

"¡Aquí Dragon one, preparaos para abrir fuego!" con esa orden, las torretas de los tanques se elevaron un poco hasta el punto de fijar bien las rodillas del monstruo carbonizado mientras los Knightmares apuntaban sus cañones gigantes a la misma dirección. Ahora solo esperaba recibir la orden de disparar, que no tardo demasiado.

"¡Fuegooo!"

Los bazucas y las torretas de tanques y Knightmares respectivamente, rugieron como una nueva lluvia de balas fueron lanzadas e impactaron sobre las piernas de Godzilla. Todas las balas impactaron de lleno y se produjeron una serie de explosiones en las articulaciones que dificultaban la vista de los atacantes para ver si lograron producir daños. Sin embargo, a pesar de este nuevo bombardeo, el monstruo radiactivo no parecía inmutarse en lo más mínimo, pero parecía ir más lento tal como lo habían planeado.

"¡La velocidad del objetivo a disminuido!" avisa un operador militar mientras veía los movimientos reducidos de Godzilla. "Parece que esta funcionando."

Los oficiales escucharon esto con satisfacción al ver que parte del plan esta funcionando y ahora era el momento de iniciar la segunda fase.

"Bien, continuemos. ¡Qué habrá fuego la artillería!" ordena un oficial.

No muy lejos, un grupo de 6 obús autopropulsados AS-90, recibieron la orden, y empezaron a disparar una andada de misiles a gran distancia en dirección al objetivo. Tardaron 10 segundos cuando los primeros misiles impactaron justo en la cabeza y el resto también. El fuego de la artillería no cesaron de disparar sobre sus piernas mientras los AS-90 siguieron en la cabeza, ahora atacando a Godzilla en ambos lados al mismo tiempo.

"¡Descarga lista!" informa un operador.

"¡Lancen el segundo ataque!" ordena el comandante.

En otro lugar, un grupo de HIMARS (Sistema de cohetes de artillería de alta movilidad) lanzaron su propia andada de misiles hacia la cabeza de Godzilla. El impacto de los misiles sobre la cabeza del monstruo dificulto la vista para saber que daños había provocado, pero eso no evito que la audiencia se sorprendiera y que tuvieran un astibo de esperanza para aplacar a la criatura de una vez.

"¡Esto es increíble!" exclamo el noticiero desde el aire igualmente sorprendido. "El ejército esta atacando al monstruo por ambas direcciones, y todo el ambiente se a llenado con el rugido de la artillería!"

Los espectadores contuvieron el aliento por un momento mientras observaban las imágenes en sus respectivos televisores y rezaron para que esta vez funcionara.

Los bombardeos continuaron sin cesar como tanques, Knightmares y helicópteros se mantuvieron al día unos con otros disparando al unisono a sus respectivos objetivos. Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, el mutante súper radiactivo no parecía inmutarse en lo más mínimo y continuo caminando a su ritmo a pesar de que su cara estuviera oculta en esa estela de humo azabache.

En menos de un momento, Godzilla casi llego a las orillas del Río Tama y se dirigió hacia el puente Maruko, y esto alerto un poco al G-Base.

"¡Atención, el objetivo va entrando!" avisa el operador. "Va a un costado de Tama."

"Díganle a Gotemba que inicie su ataque." ordena el comandante. "Qué habrán fuego."

A varios kilómetros en Shizuoka, un grupo de camiones de M270 MLRS dispararon sus misiles a lo lejos en dirección hacia el objetivo. Justo a pocos metros del costado de Maruko, Godzilla se detuvo al recibir los impactos de los misiles.

"¡Atención, el blanco se detuvo!" aviso el operador.

"¡Pasen a la fase 3 de inmediato!" ordena el comandante. "Iniciad el ataque aéreo sin restricciones!"

Los tanques que se encontraban en la tercera línea se dispersaron en 2 lados sin dejar de disparar mientras recibían ordenes de cambiar posiciones.

Por el aire, un pequeño escuadrón de F-16 Fighting Falcon sobrevolaron el área hasta llegar justo encima de Godzilla.

"Preparados para atacar." informa uno de los pilotos. "Listos… ¡Bombas fuera!"

Con esa frase, un Fighting dejo caer 2 bombas que cayeron en picado justo encima de Godzilla. Uno cayo y exploto encima del hombro derecho y el otro encima de la cabeza. Las 2 resultantes explosiones fueron enormes que sus ondas expansivas pudieron ser sentidas en el G-1. Tras esto, Godzilla pareció cambiar de dirección ya que en vez de ir hacia adelante, ahora iba hacia la izquierda.

"¡Atención, el objetivo ahora esta avanzando hacia el noroeste! ¡Repito hacia el noroeste!"

Esto sorprendió dentro del G-1 al ver que el monstruo estaba cambiando de dirección y que la operación estaba siendo un éxito.

"¡El monstruo parece estar cambiando de dirección como resultado del bombardeo de los aviones!" anuncia el noticiario. "Puede que al final logren echarlo."

Los diversos espectadores que estaban viendo esto, casi saltaron esperanzados al ver que la criatura había empezado a moverse a otra dirección aunque todavía podría llegar a otro extremo del río.

"Bien, tiradles 2 bombas más." ordeno Bartley. "Eso acabara con él de una vez."

Los operadores asintieron antes de comunicarlo con los pilotos quienes tiraron 3 bombas más justo encima de él, provocando otra gran explosión que cubrió su cuerpo. Todos los presentes saltaron nuevamente asombrados al pensar que ese ultimo golpe podría haber acabado con él. Bartley casi podía imaginarse como el enorme cuerpo del monstruo se desplomara sobre el suelo completamente muerto y el príncipe Clovis podría condecolarlo como héroe por haberse desecho de esa bestia.

Sentado en su asiento personal, Clovis también miro esto con una sonrisa satisfactoria al ver que por fin se había desecho de la amenaza.

Todos los combatientes de afuera (Knightmares y tanques) observaron en silencio la enorme nube azabache que cubría a la enorme criatura, esperando a que se disipara y ver el resultado. No obstante, cuando quisieron darse cuenta, de repente escucharon un extraño ruido y lo siguiente que vieron fue un gran fragmento del puente Maruko volando por los aires y cayendo hacia donde estaba la primera línea de defensa. Todos entraron en pánico por esto.

"¡Todos, retiraos ahora!" grito Jeremiah como movió su Sutherland y el resto para salir desesperadamente de la trayectoria de caída del fragmento. Los noticiarios se metieron dentro de la furgoneta y salieron de inmediato.

"¡Moved esto ahora mismo!" ladro Bartley desesperado para salir de la trayectoria.

"¡No nos dará tiempo!" grito un operador en pánico.

Todo lo que pudieron hacer dentro del G-1 fue mirar como el gran trozo cayo en picado hacia ellos sin posibilidades de escapar. Todo lo que el general pudo hacer fue gritar de pánico al ver su muerte inminente. En menos de unos segundos, la enorme estructura impacto y atravesó gran parte de la base móvil, justo en la sala de mando. No mucho después, se produjeron varias explosiones internas casi por todos lados, matando al resto de la tripulación y sin posibilidades de uno salga con vida de esta.

Jeremiah y los demás observaron en completo shock esto antes de darse cuenta de que la gran estructura empinada empezó a tambalearse y caer hacia la derecha. Jeremiah, Villetta y el resto de la Facción Purista estaban a la izquierda, pero en la dirección donde iba caer el fragmento aún habían Knightmares y tanques rezagados que no tuvieron tiempo de esquivarlo cuando todos fueron aplastado por la enorme estructura. Se formo un intenso silencio en el área como los supervivientes trataron de superar y comprender lo que había ocurrido tan repentinamente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar unas pisadas y todos se volvieron hacia adelante para ver al gran monstruo carbonizado emerger de entre la nube azabache, una vez más, completamente ileso como si no hubiera pasado nada, mostrando esa expresión aterradora mientras aún seguía caminando, ya cruzando el río. Todos estaban conmocionados por esto.

"¿C-cómo es posible…?" preguntó Villetta en shock. "¿Qué demonios es eso?"

"Es… ¡es el diablo!" exclamo Kewell Soresi totalmente horrorizado. "¡Vamos a morir todos!"

Jeremiah gruño con rabia por la situación que se encontraban ahora. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por intentar abatir a esta enorme criatura con todos los medios posibles, ningún proyectil pudo hacerle frente ni herirlo de gravedad como si fuera inmortal. Desconocía el estado actual del resto de la artillería móvil, pero suponiendo que ya no oía el fuego de la artillería, estaba claro que tal vez estaban desorientados por lo ocurrido o simplemente se hayan quedado sin munición después de una cantidad inespecífica de tiempo disparando inútilmente sobre esa cosa indestructible.

"¡Informe de daños!" exclamo Jeremiah con la esperanza de contactar con otros escuadrones. "¿En que estado esta el Escuadrón Icarus?"

"¡Teniente Gottwald!" avisa Villetta en el comunicador de la cabina de Jeremiah. "Me han dicho que Icarus no a sufrido ninguna baja y ha dejado pasar a la criatura en la primera línea de defensa, y Orion se ha quedado sin combustible y se está retirando. ¿Qué hacemos?"

El teniente trato de reflexionar lo más rápido posible que movimiento deberían hacer en este momento. Puesto que ninguna de sus armas habían funcionado sobre esa cosa, el general Bartley y el resto del centro de mando estarán todos muertos por las explosiones internas, ya no había nadie que pudiera dirigirlos en la operación, además de que el monstruo ya casi a cruzado la línea de defensa y en estos momentos se dirige hacia Tokio, y ya nada podía detenerlo ahora. Con todo esto comprendido, Jeremiah solo llego a una sola conclusión.

La Operación Black Angels a resultado un completo fracaso.

"Retirada..."

"¿Eh?"

"¡Retirada! ¡Qué todas las fuerzas supervivientes se enteren de que la operación a fracasado y ya no podemos hacer nada!"

Fracaso…

Esa palabra se expandió por todos los canales de televisión del Área 11 como la pólvora cuando todos los ciudadanos se enteraron del resultado de la operación.

"Conciudadanos, nos acaban de llegar información del ejército y lamento comunicarles que la Operación Black Angels, que consistía en ahuyentar al monstruo Godzilla, a sido un fracaso rotundo. Repito, la Operación Black Angels a acabado en un fracaso rotundo." informo el noticiero mientras se ponía en contacto con los espectadores de todos los televisores disponibles.

Por supuesto, no mucha gente se tomaron como un buen augurio, puesto que este medio de defensa era su única esperanza para su seguridad, y ahora que todo se fue a la mierda, ¡Qué cunda el pánico!

* * *

Lelouch aún seguía mirando la televisión el supermercado viendo la vista panorámica desde un helicóptero la imagen de Godzilla adentrándose más adentro por la ciudad sin ningún rasguño exterior infligido por el ejército. Varias personas a su alrededor empezaron a preocuparse y salir de la tienda mientras el joven ex príncipe aún seguía de pie mirando las noticias con una mirada tan dura como la piedra.

A pesar de su expresión rígida, en el fondo no podía evitar estar tan sorprendido por esto. Le sorprendía la versatilidad que tenía esta enorme forma de vida radiactiva y como se las arreglo para llegar hasta este punto. Primero regreso aquí con una cuarta forma siendo 2 veces más grande que la anterior y aterradora, y no solo adquirió un nuevo cuerpo, también inmunidad ante las armas convencionales del ejército y no logro hacerle ningún rasguño o obligarlo retroceder.

Esta criatura desafiaba toda lógica natural como si fuera algo sin sentido. No cabía duda…

'_Un organismo perfecto que supera al ser humano..._'

* * *

**Gueto de Shinjuku**

"¿Habéis visto? ¡A pesar de todo lo que esos cerdos britanianos le han lanzado, no consiguieron hacerle nada!" grito de jubilo Tamaki al ver como Godzilla seguía avanzando hacia Tokio. "Espero que se coman a muchos más."

"Ya, ¿y qué hay de nosotros?" reprendió Kallen no viendo muy divertido el entusiasmo de su atontado compañero. "¿Qué pasa si nosotros también estamos en su menú?"

"Tiene razón, no quiero ni pensar que pasará cuando llegue aquí." añadió Naomi Inoue preocupada.

"Sin mencionar que es lo que hará cuando expulse radiación." añadió también Kento.

Ninguno dijo algo cuando pensaron en las probabilidades de que esa cosa podría expulsar gases radiactivos nocivos que podría propagarse por el área en donde este, y Shinjuku podría ser ese.

De repente, todos notan a Naoto venir hacia ellos para decirles algo.

"Tenemos que irnos ahora." dijo sin rodeos, sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó Tamaki confuso.

"Me han dicho que Gojira podría venir hacia aquí."

* * *

**Oficina del gobierno del Área 11**

El príncipe Clovis no estaba muy contento. No, no estaba satisfecho con los resultados de la nefasta Operación Black Angels, y ahora su reputación estaba sobre los suelos.

"¿¡Donde esta Bartley!?" preguntó irritado a uno de sus subordinados.

"N-no lo sabemos, Su Alteza." tartamudeo uno. "Según nos han dicho los militares es probable que este muerto."

Y así el príncipe gruñe de nuevo.

* * *

**Palacio Imperial – Pendragon – Sacro Imperio de Britania**

Hasta los miembros de la familia imperial no podían creer que la operación hubiera sido un completo fracaso contra esa cosa. Solo podían observar con desconcierto como Godzilla continuaba andando entre los edificios tras superar la línea defensiva.

"Me niego a creer esto." dijo Guinevere indignada. "¿Cómo es posible que el ejército no haya podido hacer nada?"

"Es completamente imposible que algo así sobreviva." añadió un príncipe.

"¿Acaso sera inmortal?" añadió otro con temor.

Entre el miedo y la preocupación que expresaban sus hermanastros, Schneizel aún mantenía la calma a pesar de esta situación. Su mente aún estaba reflexionando sobre el hecho de que esa criatura tiene esa increíble capacidad de supervivencia inigualable. No cabía duda que era todo un éxito de la evolución, pero no por selección natural. Su increíble habilidad para adaptarse a cualquier ambiente y situación desafiaba cualquier regla de la madre naturaleza, casi semejante a un ser divino. Razón más para etiquetarlo como un 'dios'. Sin embargo más allá de su alabación, esta criatura no solo representaba una grave amenaza para el imperio, sino para toda la humanidad cuanto más siga suelta provocando todo tipo de calamidades.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Fue entonces que las puertas de la sala de prensa del palacio se abrieron para dejar pasar a Kanon, quien se dirigió hacia Schneizel. El príncipe blanco tenía pensado que su leal guardaespaldas iba a informarle de algo importante con respecto a lo ocurrido en el Área 11, y suponía que iban a dar con la solución.

Una vez a su lado, Kanon se agacho un poco al oído del príncipe para susurrarle unas palabras.

"El capitolio imperial os a convocado."

* * *

**Tal como pensábamos desde un principió, el poderoso ejército imperial resulto ser nada más que simples insectos para el todopoderoso Kamakura-san, quien no tuvo que mover un dedo para patearlos y seguir hacia adelante como un zombie. Esto hará bajar algunos humos para los que creían que los britanianos eran invencibles como se creían los Nazis (en nuestro mundo). Sin embargo, esto no acabará así. Shin Gojira aún les tendrá algo más preparado para los imperialistas. Algo más aterrador, que sería recordado como el día del juicio final.**

**¡Qué la locura de la humanidad caiga sobre esos desgraciados que corrompieron a la madre naturaleza con furia y fuego salido del aliento del 'Dios encarnado'. **


	7. Siempre que el aliento salga de mi boca

**Bien, por fin puedo escribir esta parte de la historia siendo uno de los más épicos y dramáticos de la película, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero. Espero que lo disfrutáis.**

**22/12/2019**

* * *

**Capitolio Imperial – Pendragon – Sacro Imperio de Britania**

No había mucho que decir dentro de la propia cámara del Senado Imperial donde varios miembros importantes de la Cámara Alta como Baja asintieron sin falta para tratar con un tema muy importante sobre como responder ante los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo en el Área 11. Toda la sala en si estaba envuelto en una mezcla de conmoción, nerviosismo, o temor por parte del gran numero de senadores aquí reunidos. Entre ellos estaba el canciller Schneizel sentado en su asiento personal ubicado en la parte posterior de la enorme sala, como catalizador de la respuesta del gobierno ante esta nueva crisis nunca antes vista y enfrentada por el hombre.

Los movimientos lentos de la criatura carbonizada súper radiactiva por la ciudad reflejada por la gran pantalla pegada en la pared principal del senado, le hizo al príncipe blanco demasiado que pensar sobre esto. Todavía no podía creer que un animal con ese enorme tamaño aún podía estando paseando de ese modo incluso tras haberse topado con las fuerzas de defensa, y haya logrado salir impune como si nada. Habían pasado 2 horas desde el fracaso de la Operación Black Angels, y desde entonces los ataques consistidos en artillería móvil y Knightmare habían cesado por completo debido a que con eso no era suficiente para hacerlo retroceder. Sin embargo, los ataques aéreos aún persistían con la esperanza de lograr algo, pero nada. En el interior, Schneizel estaba muy sorprendido por la invulnerabilidad de esta criatura, y a pesar de haberlo bombardeado directamente ya sea en la cara y en las piernas durante casi una hora en la Operación Black Angels, surgió poco efecto, pero nada para obligarlo a salir de su trayectoria y continuó hacia adelante como si nada.

Actualmente la criatura estaba atravesando el Gueto de Meguro, provocando la desgracia de sus pobres pobladores Elevens, pero una ventaja para las fuerzas aéreas britanianas debido a que no tenían porque preocuparse de bombardear un área poblado por no-britanianos, pero eso tampoco servía de mucho para aplacarlo. A pesar de los otros ataques aéreos sobre su cabeza, tampoco dieron muchos resultados ya que no lograron hacerle ni una brecha ni quemadura aparente, y siguió así como una rosa. Lo que más le desconcertó al príncipe fue el hecho de que la criatura no parecía reaccionar ante nada a los contactos físicos de todo tipo de objetos que se le avecinarán encima como si no los notara en absoluto. Cualquier animal, incluso de un tamaño como el de Godzilla, reaccionarían ya sea violentamente o sorprendido si algo que causara dolor entrara en contacto en su cuerpo, pero esta criatura súper mutada no lo hizo. No sentía dolor absoluto, ni tampoco tomaba represalias hacia sus atacantes como si no los viera o no era consciente de que estaban debajo de sus narices, y simplemente continuaba caminando hacia adelante con el mismo ritmo de siempre.

Por el modo en que caminaba tan pasivamente dejando solo una estela de destrucción a su paso, le hacía pensar que Godzilla no estaba atacando de manera 'consciente' como si se tratara de una fuerza de destrucción sin sentido como un huracán o un tsunami. El hecho de que un animal gigante caminara de esa manera sin ser consciente de su entorno y sin causar destrucción intencional, tal como lo estaba viendo, le parecía un poco surrealista además de que su imagen parecía inanimada como un zombie, lo que causaba un poco de escalofríos y al resto del senado que presenciaban esto aquí reunidos para discutir el problema.

"Esto es un desastre." hablo uno con preocupación e indignación. "¿Pero es que no hay modo de detener esta cosa?"

"Todo el armamento fue ineficaz sobre esa cosa como si fuera inmortal." agrego otro. "A este paso alcanzara Tokio en 2 horas."

"¿¡Y a nadie se le ocurre una solución para eso!?" grito otro con furia e indignación en su voz. "Si esa cosa aún sigue ahí afuera provocando el caos, imaginad los daños colaterales que pudiera hacer."

Schneizel sabía que tenía razón. A pesar de su exterior normalmente tranquilo e estoico, en el interior no podía evitar sentir inquietud y nerviosismo. Sentado en su asiento personal, el príncipe reflexiono las calamidades tanto externas como internas si ese monstruo alcanzara la capital del dominio. Se desconocía cuanto radiactividad pudiera expulsar, pero con el enorme tamaño y el hecho de que haya podido aguantar tal tormento de bombardeos sin problema, era evidente que no quería ni saber que más pudiera hacer para convertir todo en un infierno.

Pero el verdadero infierno sería que una vez que alcance Tokio y a pesar de que era probable que no provocara algún tipo de daño colateral si caminara con ese ritmo, tal como lo había estando haciendo desde que emergió de las aguas, aún así provocaría pánico en toda la población ya siendo ciudadanos britanianos o Elevens, y si el ejército no pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo, se vería obligado a abandonar al igual que la élite gobernante incluyendo su hermanastro Clovis, y aquello sería un signo de debilidad que algunos podrían aprovechar.

El hecho de que el ejército comandado por Bartley no haya logrado hacer ningún solo rasguño a la bestia súper radiactiva, era un signo de debilidad y humillación que a pesar de haber utilizado fuego para aplacarlo, tal como lo hicieron los primeros humanos cuando lo descubrieron de forma casual para facilitar así sus vidas y ahuyentar a las peligrosas bestias, pero esta vez fue una excepción y no sirvió de nada. Si el orden no llegara a restablecerse, era cuestión de momento que estallara disturbios en las demás ciudades ya sea por el pánico o rebeliones por parte de los Elevens que quieran aprovechar el estado de debilidad del dominio y así dificultar más su control.

Entre Godzilla y rebeliones pro-britanianas era imposible mantener el orden estable, y con la mayoría de las fuerzas luchando en Europa, apenas se podía hacer algo al respecto. Si esto continuara así, no quisiera saber que tipo de consecuencias sucederían en el futuro a raíz de esto.

"En estos momentos la Federación China a enviado un comunicado para enviar allí sus fuerzas para hacer el trabajo." dijo otro senador lo que resulto una sorpresa desagradable para otros.

"¿¡Qué!?"

"¡Eso es ridículo!" exclamo otro con indignación. "¿Quien les dieron permiso a ellos a meterse en nuestro territorio?"

"Recordad que pocos funcionarios del gobierno trabajan en la embajada tras la conquista del Área 11." argumento el mismo senador. "Ellos tampoco quieren perder los yacimientos de sakuradita tanto como a nosotros."

Así el semicírculo empezaron a debatirse entre protestas, confusión, etc, sobre el hecho de que los chinos habían movido fichas en el asunto y empezaron a movilizar sus fuerzas, pero no en conjunto con las fuerzas britanianas para acabar con Godzilla de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, algunos sabían que a pesar de su 'supuesta' ayuda, nada cambiaría el rumbo.

"Su alteza." pronunció un senador como él y el resto giraron sus cabezas hacia donde se hallaba sentado el príncipe. "La situación es muy grave en estos momentos. Debemos responder de inmediato con fuerzas más potentes ahora mismo." hablo con severidad al príncipe.

A pesar de estar de acuerdo con el senador, el canciller aún estaba indeciso con respecto a que tipo de arma pudieran responder si casi todos los efectivos estaban en Europa excepto las que aún no se habían utilizado debido a tratados diplomáticos que hicieron sus predecesores en los Acuerdos del Tíbet en el 2008, pero esta situación era totalmente diferente a respecto a lo que decía en el tratado.

En esencia, aún estaba debatiendo si era necesario combatir el fuego con fuego con el uso de armas atómicas sobre esa criatura. No sabía que tipo de efectos pudiera hacer esas armas tan devastadoras sobre la criatura puesto que se alimentaba y crecía de ellas. La verdad es que no sabía que si eso lo destruirá o lo hará más grande y peligroso de lo que ya es ahora, algo que no quería arriesgarse. Además del mayor obstáculo que impedía, por fortuna, tirar armas nucleares fue el hecho de que Godzilla se encontraba aún en zona densamente poblada. Cualquier ataque de ese tipo sobre zonas urbanas sería considerado como algún tipo de atentado sobre la población imperial y afectaría aún más a la reputación del ejército, y eso era algo que el mismo canciller no podía permitir. Él era jefe del gobierno después de todo, solo por debajo del emperador como jefe de estado y comandante en jefe de las fuerzas armadas, cuyo deber era proteger a la ciudadanía imperial y también los intereses y la prevaleción del imperio mismo.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted, senador Jones, pero la situación es bastante complicado teniendo en cuenta de que Godzilla aún se encuentra en zonas urbanas." respondió Schneizel con naturalidad tras un intenso debate.

"¡Y es por eso que debemos actuar de inmediato!" exclamo otro senador con más severidad. "Su Majestad Imperial espera que respondáis ante esto puesto que el ejército en el Área 11 no han podido hacer algo al respecto. Yo opto por lanzarle un ataque nuclear."

Su declaración no fue bien recibida por otros miembros.

"¿¡Te has vuelto loco!?" grito otro senador a parte. "¡No podemos arriesgarnos a tirar tales armas sobre esa cosa!"

"Es cierto, tengo entendido que esa cosa vive de la radiactividad." agrego una mujer senadora. "No sabemos si sera capaz de matarlo."

"Por no decir de cuantas vidas de conciudadanos britanianos van a verse afectadas en esto." dijo otro con desaprobación.

Así lo que una vez fue una reunión formal, ahora apenas se había convertido en una discusión como 2 facciones se debatían indecisos a gritos y protestas sobre como atacar a Godzilla de una vez. Aunque nunca lo mostró, en medio de este escándalo, Schneizel veía esto como una total perdida de tiempo como los senadores seguían debatiéndose en como acabar con Godzilla de manera eficaz. No se decidían por nada más que beneficio en vez de la seguridad de los civiles, y si esto continuara sin llegar a un acuerdo mutuo para solucionar el problema, puede que ya sea demasiado tarde para responder de inmediato.

Fue con esta resolución, que el príncipe rubio dio conocer su presencia ante el senado, levantándose de su asiento alzo su voz para que todos lo escucharan.

"¡Caballeros, por favor cálmense!" la voz de Schneizel se extendió por la sala como el eco siendo escuchado por algunos senadores quienes voltearon para mirarlo. Pronto el resto hicieron lo mismo para conocer por fin la respuesta del canciller. Una vez que toda la sala estuvo en calma como antes, Schneizel se tomo un momento de respiro antes de continuar.

"Se que estamos ante una situación nunca antes enfrentada, pero eso no debería persuadirnos en como resolverlo." hablo Schneizel de manera convencedora mientras los senadores lo escucharon en silencio. "Estoy a favor de abstenerme el uso de armas ya sea atómicas o de sakuradita ya que eso podría ensuciar nuestra imagen delante del emperador y de nuestra gente quienes confían en que hagamos algo."

Una vez más, se tomo un respiro para continuar.

"Si bien, ya no podemos hacer algo para detener a Godzilla puesto que ahora esta en zonas urbanas y a pocos kilómetros de alcanzar Tokio, por tanto he tomado la decisión de enviar un escuadrón de caza bombarderos de tipo B-2 Spirit para que bombardeen al monstruo con bombas anti-bunkér."

Los senadores empezaron a tomar nota de la supuesta estrategia del príncipe de atacar a la criatura con ese tipo de armas de penetración de hasta una profundidad de 200 pies, y ninguno parecía nada que objetar. Excepto unos.

"¿Realmente estas seguro de que eso podría funcionar pese que a hasta ahora no han podido hacerle ningún rasguño?" preguntó uno con dudas.

Schneizel dio una mirada dura al senador que dio esa pregunta, pero respondió de todas formas.

"Se que esto es difícil de predecir, pero es nuestra mejor apuesta." Él levanto y extendió los brazos de manera casi dramática a los senadores y se preparo para decir lo siguiente. "Senadores. Con permiso vuestro y de Su Majestad Imperial, solicito el envió del Escuadrón Black Vulture al Área 11."

* * *

**Tokio – Área 11**

"_En estos momentos, el gobierno de nuestro Gobernador general, el príncipe Clovis, ha declarado el estado de emergencia en Tokio __cuando se hizo evidente que la criatura iba a dirigirse a la capital ahora._" hablo un noticiero cuya imagen salía en los canales de noticias de todos los televisores disponibles de Tokio.

Como era de esperar, la mayor parte de los espectadores no estaban viendo estas noticias cuando todos salieron a las calles envueltos por el pánico y la preocupación de que el gigantesco leviatán súper radiactivo venga a la ciudad después de burlar a las defensas militares, y en consecuencia de ello, la gente había perdido la fe en el ejército para su protección.

Otros optaron por quedarse en sus hogares, más bien en los sótanos donde solo pudieron rezar y esperar a que el peligro se fuera como si esperaran a que pasara un ciclón.

En cambio, en las calles la situación fue muy caótica y desordenada. Ya había anochecido en Tokio cuando las calles se habían iluminado por los focos de luces de los coches y otros vehículos de transporte formando una gran cola quedando atascados en un intento de escapar lejos del alcance de la trayectoria por donde venía Godzilla hacia la ciudad.

Los sonidos alarmantes de los claxon ya sean de coches y camiones inundaron todo junto el grito colectivo de sus respectivos conductores enfurecidos que luchaban por salir de este infernal atasco que dificultaba más la evacuación de la gente. Otros salieron de sus vehículos y decidieron ir a pie por las aceras donde también había otro grupo de gente que optaron huir a pie en vez de vehículos. Todo el cuerpo de policía incluyendo los militares hacían grandes esfuerzos por sacar al mayor numero de gente posible, mientras otros aprovechaban la situación para hacer pillaje por los alrededores.

En medio de esto, el equipo de Naoto, salido de Shinjuku, caminaron entre la multitud por una de las aceras, tratando de no separarse y poder continuar para salir de aquí, pero no muchos vieron esto como una buena idea.

"Debimos habernos quedado en la base." se quejo Tamaki en medio de la multitud desplazándose hacia adelante. "Este sitio apesta."

"Sería mucho mejor con esa cosa escupiendo radiación en Shinjuku, ¿no crees?" reprendió Minami no de buen humor por la situación alarmante.

"Pues sería mucho mejor que estar aquí junto a esos cerdos buritanian haciendo tanto escándalo." contraataco Tamaki casi con sarcasmo.

"¿Queréis dejarlo ya?" preguntó un poco exasperada Naomi mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo de sus compañeros. "Ya tendréis tiempo para las discusiones."

"Ha, lo importante es salir de aquí lo antes posible." dijo Kento al lado de Naomi mientras corría.

"Hai, hai." dijo Tamaki con un tono malhumorado de derrota, y así termino la discusión, para alivio de los demás.

Ninguno de ellos tenían pensado antes de salir que harían para poder salir de aquí ya que con todo el caos a su alrededor, sus opciones eran muy limitadas. Podrían unirse a la masa huyendo de la ciudad, pero todo el tráfico obstruían su escape, o podrían refugiarse en el interior de los metros subterráneo, lo cual sería una opción viable, y podría funcionar.

Sin embargo, Ohgi aún tenía algunas dudas de que podrían llegar a uno de esos metros teniendo en cuenta la horda de gente a su alrededor que ralentizaban su marcha hacia allí, además si los agentes de seguridad les permitirían entrar teniendo en cuenta su condición como Número. Aún así, aún tenía cierta confianza de que a pesar de todo, todavía pudieran escapar de este infierno que se iba avecinar cuando Godzilla venga a la ciudad.

"Ohgi, ¿has visto a Kallen?" preguntó Naoto mirando a su compañero. Ohgi se detuvo un momento para analizar lo que acababa de decir su amigo de la infancia.

"¿A Kallen? ¿No estaba contigo todo este tiempo?" preguntó Ohgi confuso un poco temeroso de que la chica pelirroja no estuviera con ellos.

"Hasta hace un momento estaba a mi lado, pero ahora..." Naoto miro a su alrededor para confirmar si había perdido de vista a su hermana, y para su mayor temor, paso.

'_¡__Kuso, kuso, kuso! __¿__por qué me a sucedido esto?_' Eso era lo que se estaba preguntando exasperadamente en su mente mientras corría en medio de este bosque de gente a su alrededor para intentar alcanzar a sus compañeros. Desde hace un momento en medio del caos, Kallen había sido empujada por otro grupo que corría en dirección contraria a ellos y había tambaleado al suelo como resultado. Cuando recupero la compostura, se dio cuenta de que su grupo se había alejado bastante sin percatarse de que ella había quedado atrás. Maldiciendo ante su mala suerte, ella trato de seguirlos yendo a la misma dirección donde iban ellos atravesando cuerpos humanos por delante con la esperanza de encontrarlos.

Estaba claro que se le hizo un poco difícil orientarse con tantos cuerpos en movimiento casi por todas partes. Trato de divisar y reconocer cualquier cara familiar que no sea britaniano a la vista, pero le era muy difícil así. Kallen gruño de nuevo, si no hacía nada pronto por encontrarlos, no quisiera saber que más cosas malas pudieran sucederla a partir de ahora.

"¡Kallen!"

Ella se sacudió un poco al escuchar una voz familiar que enseguida la reconoció muy bien. Ella alzo un poco la vista entre la multitud para ver un par de manos alzándose encima de las cabezas, y ella supo de donde venían.

"¡O-nīchan!" grito Kallen aliviada de ver por fin a su hermano y sus compañeros llamándola desde lejos y enseguida se puso en marcha para reunirse con ellos mientras seguía viendo las manos alzadas.

Fue entonces que su cuerpo choco con otro, y de nuevo cayo al suelo sobre su trasero.

"Perdón, ¿estas bien?" preguntó preocupado la persona que choco con Kallen. La pelirroja aún estaba un poco aturdida y a la vez casi se enfado por haber sido tirada al suelo de nuevo, pero enseguida se recupero y miro a la persona con quien había chocado siendo un joven chico de su edad con el pelo negro oscuro y llamativos ojos púrpuras tendiéndole la mano.

"¿Puedes levantarte?"

Normalmente Kallen hubiera aceptado su ayuda si se trataba de su hermano o uno de sus amigos, pero teniendo en cuenta que la persona frente a él era uno de sus ocupantes britanianos, sin dudarlo rechazo su ayuda, además de que tampoco era una chica tan delicada para recibir ayuda como esta.

"No, gracias, estoy bien." dijo Kallen como se levantaba y se ponía de pie frente a los ojos del adolescente britaniano. Por un momento ninguno de los 2 dijo algo como el chico había empezado a mirar detenidamente a la cara de la chica.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Kallen un poco incomoda al ver como lo miraba. Aunque en el fondo sabía que de seguro que estaría intentando identificar sus rasgos orientales.

"No, no nada. Por cierto, ¿a donde te dirigías?" preguntó curioso el chico.

"A uno de los metros subterráneos." respondió Kallen como daba la espalda al chico y se apresuraba hacia su grupo. "¡Deberías ir tu también!"

Lelouch solo podía ver como la chica a quien le resulto tan familiar alcanzó a su grupo y prosiguieron con su huida prevista.

* * *

**Sala del Consejo Estudiantil - Academia Ashford**

"_Hace una hora el gobierno de la Patria a enviado un escuadrón de caza bombarderos de tipo Spirit para intentar bombardear a la criatura con potentes bombas anti-bunkeres capaces de penetrar hasta 200 pies._" informa la noticiera. "_Se desconoce en que tipo de ubicación urbana van a lanzar la operación, pero si aún hay gente allí, les rogamos que salgan de sus casas lo antes posible._"

Un buen numero de estudiantes, entre ellos, Milly, Rivalz, Shirley y Nina se turnaron para ver la emisión de noticias en un televisor plasma. La mayoría se veían inquietos al ver como el dinosaurio súper radiactivo cada vez se acerca más al centro de Tokio atravesando el Gueto de Akasaka y a saber que más.

Milly trato de mantener la calma en todo momento a pesar de la situación exterior y esperar que decisión iban a tomar su abuelo y el resto de profesores de la academia. Rivalz también trato de mantener los nervios bajo control, pero le era un poco complicado en este momento.

Shirley y Nina también no podían evitar estar aterradas por lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera. No querían ni pensar cuanta gente se veía perjudicada por la presencia del monstruo y que harían en cuanto viniera. Shirley recibió una llamada de sus padres asegurándola de que ellos están fuera de Tokio, pero aún no había recibido noticias de un cierto adolescente brillante oji púrpura, por lo que no podía evitar estar tan preocupada por él.

Entonces escuchan las puertas del aula abrirse y todos voltean de inmediato para ver entrar a Ruben K. Ashford, director de la academia y abuelo de Milly junto a otros profesores.

"Atención todos, acaban de informarme de que muy pronto vendrán tres autobuses para llevarnos fura de Tokio." informo Ruben como se acercaba a su nieta.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Milly.

"Sí, se nos han ordenado evacuar todo el edificio."

Uno de los profesores se dirigió hacia los estudiantes. "¡Ya lo habéis oído! Coged todo lo que tenéis y reunios con los demás en el campus dentro de 5 minutos. ¡Rápido!"

Sin esperar más instrucciones, los estudiantes se levantaron inmediatamente y salieron del aula para coger sus respectivas pertenencias lo más rápido posible y reunirse en el campus tal como se lo ordenaron. Pero Shirley era la única que vacilaba ante eso ya que aún le faltaba algo.

"¡Pero Lulu no a vuelto!" exclamo ella preocupada. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella. "¿Algunos le habéis visto o contactado con él?"

"Yo sí." respondió Rivalz. "La ultima vez que le llame fue después del fracaso de la operación, y dice que aún estaba por salir de Minato."

Todos se congelaron al escuchar eso. Minato era la ruta por donde iba ir Godzilla en estos momentos, y luego sería la academia.

"¿¡Cómo que aún esta en Minato!?" grito Shirley al borde de la histeria. "¿Qué a ocurrido?"

"N-no se, hay mucho trafico ahí afuera." balbuceo Rivalz por el tono de la chica. Ninguno dijo nada mientras pensaban en que tipo de lio estaba el joven oji púrpura ahí afuera con esa cosa viniendo hacia ellos. Shirley, Rivalz y Nina no podían evitar estar realmente preocupados por su bienestar, y se preguntaban que iban a decirle a su hermana de esto.

Un par de focos de luz reflejados de la ventana del aula iluminaron un poco el interior, y los residentes se asomaron para ver de que se trataban de los autobuses llamados para recogerlos.

"Justo a tiempo." dijo Ruben aliviado al ver los autobuses antes de volverse a los estudiantes restantes. "No perdáis el tiempo, id afuera inmediatamente."

"P-pero..." trato de protestar Shirley cuando Milly puso sus manos sobre el hombro de la otra chica en un gesto tranquilizador.

"Shirley, se que estas preocupada por Lelouch, al igual que nosotros también." hablo Milly con un tono duro pero tranquilizador también. "Pero sabes bien que no podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho más tiempo, ¿entiendes?"

Esto no parecía convencer demasiado a la joven Fenette sobre el hecho de que tienen que evacuar la ciudad sin Lelouch que aún estaba ahí afuera solo.

"No te preocupes." continua Milly ahora con una sonrisa consoladora. "Estoy segura de que nuestro querido Lulu se las arreglara para salir de esta, y puede que en estos momentos este ya con los militares o algo."

En en fondo Shirley quería confiar al menos en que Lulu estaría a salvo siendo evacuado por los militares como a sus padres, además conociéndolo mejor, no creía que estaría en más problemas graves.

Viendo que ya se había tranquilizado, Milly recupero la compostura y dijo lo siguiente.

"Venga, vamos todos ya."

Y con esa declaración, el resto hicieron lo que se les había pedido y salieron del aula para evacuar, pero entre ellos, había una que no podía estar preocupada interiormente por cierto chico.

* * *

**Oficina del Gobernador - Edificio del gobierno**

El príncipe Clovis estaba echando humos silenciosamente sentado en su escritorio personal por los últimos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido que podrían terminar en su caída.

Todavía no podía creer que todo el ejército no haya podido hacer algo para matar a ese monstruo de una vez y que todo haya terminado en un humillante fracaso que hizo que la gente perdiera la confianza en él y perdiera su reputación como gobernador efectivo frente a su padre y el resto de la Corte Imperial. Si esto continuara así, más disturbios estallarían a lo largo del Área 11 si no hacía nada por aplacar a la amenaza nuclear, además de rebeliones de Elevens que aprovecharían el desequilibrio del gobierno y empeoraría mucho las cosas.

Casi podía imaginarse estar frente al emperador en la sala del trono junto al resto de la Corte y este primero le estuviera dando una cara severa de decepción total por la incompetencia de su hijo por haberle fallado y era probable que también lo desheredara a él y su familia como lo hizo hace 7 años con los vi Britannia antes de exiliarlos aquí, y eso era algo que no quería que sucediera.

Clovis había tratado juntos a sus funcionarios una nueva estrategia para detener a Godzilla, pero nada servía si las armas convencionales no servían de nada contra esa cosa. Fue entonces que recibió un comunicado desde la Patria que Schneizel enviaría un escuadrón de cazabombarderos de ultima generación para hacer un intento de abatirlo con bombas potentes de penetración, y eso podía acabar definitivamente con él. Clovis confiaba en que aquello pudiera funcionar, y aunque lo lograran, aún tenía varios problemas como resolver como calmar a la población de que la amenaza nuclear había desaparecido por fin y sofocar varias rebeliones pro-britanianas para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Aún así, no creía que se libraría de la ira del emperador y era probable que lo repudiara del cargo de Gobernador y lo reemplazara alguien más competente.

Su suerte estaba echada.

"Su Alteza." Clovis levanto la cabeza cuando vio 2 de asesores militares acercándose hacia él y espero pacientemente para saber que querían. "Nos han informado que la trayectoria por donde se dirige Godzilla es exactamente por donde estamos ahora."

La cara del tercer príncipe se tenso al oír eso. Ya era suficiente que el monstruo arrasara media ciudad con sus pasos y ahora mismo se dirigía hacia el símbolo de poder del dominio del Área 11 y eso podría provocar precursiones más adelante.

"¿Y que esperan para intentar detenerlo?" reprendió Clovis hacia sus oficiales.

"No podemos." respondió uno de los asesores con preocupación. "Le hemos lanzado todo lo que teníamos, y no ha servido de nada para disuadirlo a cambiar de dirección. Tiene que evacuar ya."

"Vuestro helicóptero personal vendrá pronto y nos llevará a Tachikawa." aconsejo otro con la esperanza de convencer al príncipe de abandonar de una vez para salvar su vida.

Aún así, Clovis no le gustaba la idea de salir de su oficina y huir dejando a mucha gente allí atascado en la ciudad, y no quería quedar mal delante de la ciudadanía imperial como un cobarde y eso empeoraría su reputación. Él pensaba que todavía había algo de esperanza para evitar la deshonra esperando los refuerzos enviados por su hermanastro mayor, pero todavía no sabía cuando iban a venir antes de que Godzilla tocara pie sobre su edificio.

"¿Cuando vendrán los cazabombarderos?" preguntó Clovis con impaciencia e indignación en su voz. Los asesores se tensaron un poco.

"Según nuestras estimaciones, creemos que dentro de media hora." respondió uno de los asesores dudando si debería responderle así teniendo en cuenta la situación. "De cualquier manera, Godzilla estará casi cerca del área, por lo que es prudente irnos de aquí de inmediato."

El príncipe solo podía lanzar un gruñido de ira al ser forzado a abandonar su posición y no quería ni saber que más desgracia podría pasarle.

* * *

**En medio ****de Akasaka – Tokio**

'_Maldito seas, Lelouch. __¿__Por qué he tenido que hacer esto?_' esto era lo que no paraba de pensar Rivalz mientras sus ojos estaban enfocados en lo que tenía delante como a la multitud de gente que se apartaban cuando notaban el foco de luz de la motocicleta del chico viniendo hacia ellos.

Hacía un par de minutos, mientras recogía sus cosas, Rivalz se le ocurrió llamar a Lelouch para avisarle de que estaban evacuando y preguntarle que si estaba siendo evacuado por los militares. Desgraciadamente, Lelouch le había respondido en la otra linea que aún estaba corriendo a pie entre la gente huyendo y que no sabía si llegaría a tiempo. Desesperado, Rivalz se preocupo demasiado y no quería saber que reacción harían Shirley y Nanaly cuando sepan que Lulu aún estaba perdido entre la gente.

Fue entonces que se fijo de manera casual en su motocicleta, y no se lo pensó 2 veces en ir en ella para buscar a su amigo sin ni siquiera avisar a sus amigos de iría en su ayuda. Al principió, el joven peli azul no se había lamentado de su decisión incluso cuando se alejo demasiado de la academia ya que tenía planeado encontrar a su amigo rastreándolo con el GPS de su móvil que estaba conectado con el de Lelouch, sin embargo, cuando llego a la zona por donde estaba, se hizo evidente de que esto era más difícil de lo que había imaginado cuando vio una enorme cantidad de gente que apenas obstaculizaba con su búsqueda. Ni siquiera el atronador sonido de los claxon unisono ayudaba mucho.

Definitivamente ya se había lamentado de su decisión.

'_¿__Por qué he tenido que ofrecerme para buscar a ese idiota cuando debería haberme quedado con Milly en el autobús? De seguro que ella me mataría en cuanto volviera._'

Dejando ya sus pensamientos, Rivalz tenía que concentrarse en la masa de gente huyendo a cualquier dirección que vaya. También vio como la gente salían de sus propios coches al ver que el trafico era irreparable, por lo que uno pensaría que las calles eran seguras para que Rivalz pudiera circular sin ser atropellado, pero aún así no se arriesgo, ya que esos vehículos abandonado representaban un obstáculo.

Rivalz detuvo su motocicleta en una zona donde había menos gente, y luego saco su móvil para ver el 'mapa' virtual aún con el GPS, y vio que la señal de su amigo ya no estaba tan lejos, y se encontraba en algún lugar cercano de su ubicación para gran alivió de Rivalz.

Sin embargo, el único problema era que aún había demasiada gente corriendo y automóviles en medio de la carretera, y eso junto a la oscuridad de la noche, dificultaba bastante su visión, por lo que encontrarlo se había convertido en mucho más difícil de lo que imagino. Y ni siquiera las luces de las farolas ayudaban demasiado.

Al final todo lo que se le ocurrió al joven peli azul fue llamar a gritos con la esperanza de que él lo escuchará.

"¡Eh, Lelouch! ¿Puedes oírme?" grito hacia la multitud en la calle. "¡Lelouch!"

Pasando a través de 2 personas, Lelouch trató de intensificar su visión a través de este extenso bosque de gente en movimiento para buscar un sitio con menos gente. Sabía que Rivalz había venido a buscarlo con su motocicleta, para su sorpresa e incredulidad de que él haya decidido arriesgarse a buscarlo a pesar de que era probable de que nunca lo consiguiera a tiempo.

Él dejó de lado esos pensamientos mientras se concentraba en encontrar la motocicleta de su amigo a que podía reconocerlo muy bien.

"¡Eh, Lelouch!"

No hacía falta hacerlo, ya que en medio de todo este jaleo escucho una voz vagamente familiar. El joven ex príncipe trató de concentrarse y ladeó instintivamente su cabeza hacia donde había pensado que escuchó aquella voz. Fue así que finalmente pudo divisar la forma de su compañero aún en su motocicleta en una de las aceras. Lelouch sonrió interiormente.

Él trató de atravesar la barrera humana que aún seguía corriendo a través de la línea de carretera, lo cual resultó un poco difícil debido a no tenía un buen físico para soportar tales bloqueos, pero tampoco se rindió.

Sin notarlo, en medio de las masas, una sola figura encapuchada que parecía pasear tranquilamente como si no tuviera nada en cuenta del peligro que se acercaba, observó atentamente a Lelouch y sin pensarlo empezó a seguirlo.

Finalmente, el ex príncipe atravesó la barrera humana y se reunió con Rivalz en la acerca.

"Menos mal que pude encontrarte, amigo." dijo Rivalz con alegría. "Pensé que nunca volvería a encontrarte."

"Perdona por eso, pero aún así me sorprendes de que hayas venido a buscarme." responde Lelouch mientras se subía en el asiento del copiloto.

"Para qué están los amigos." respondió Rivalz como si hubiera recibido un cumplido. Aún así, Lelouch no aprobaba la acción que hizo su compañero sin pensar las consecuencias a pesar de que lo hizo por él. Sabía que él no sería el único que se enfrentaría a la ira de Milly y Shirley, Rivalz también la recibiría.

"De cualquier modo, ¿a dónde dijiste que se dirigían los autobuses?"

"A Tachikawa." respondió Rivalz mientras se preparaba para poner en marcha su motocicleta en cuanto viera que haya espacio en su ruta.

"¿Crees que podrás llegar antes?" preguntó Lelouch de repente. Rivalz se volvió hacia el copiloto.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Rivalz sin entender.

"Hace un momento que recibí en redes sociales que los bombarderos enviados desde la Patria llegarán aquí en breve y empiezan a atacar a Godzilla." explicó Lelouch como si fuera una advertencia.

"¿Y qué hay de malo?" preguntó nuevamente sin entender la situación. Lelouch no se molestó en suspirar cuando le respondió sin rodeos.

"Aún existe peligro de que libere radioactividad si le hicieran una brecha enorme en su cuerpo, y eso sería un grave peligro para los que estén a su alrededor, ¿entiendes?"

"Sí, pero no creo que ahora esté cerca."

Fue entonces, como si sus palabras fueran mal escuchadas, de repente todos escucharon un extraño _**¡STOMP! **_qué se extendió por las calles seguido por un pequeño temblor que sacudió ligeramente la tierra y los vehículos varados allí.

_**¡STOMP!**_

Todo el mundo se había congelado completamente como ese sonido se repetía una y otra vez por los alrededores y cada vez se sentía más cerca. La gente empezó a tener preguntándose de qué se trataba, pero no hacía falta esperar para averiguarlo cuando todos voltearon la cabeza hacia la derecha para ver para su mayor horror el origen de los sonidos que parecían pistones.

Allí a varios metros por donde estaban, entre los edificios, vieron pasar una enorme cabeza oscura asomándose en medio del cielo crepuscular. De no ser por su cuello que brillaba de un extraño color rojo en la oscuridad, su cabeza hubiera quedado casi invisible en la oscuridad de la noche, pero eso también dio un aspecto intimidante que recordaba a la imagen misma del diablo.

La gente quedó totalmente estupefacta mirando impotentes a la aterradora imagen asomándose detrás de los edificios aunque por suerte no parecía estar prestando atención ya que seguía su trayecto hacia adelante, pero eso no evitó que la gente se preocupara por su propia seguridad. Cierto que la mayoría de la gente lo vieron casi entero en televisión, pero no delante de sus ojos a tan solo varios metros, y no hacia falta decir que era una vista espeluznante.

Entre ellos la misma imagen encapuchada que seguía a Lelouch también lo miraba, pero no con miedo y pavor, sino con silencia curiosidad y admiración en sus ojos dorados.

Lelouch también miro a la criatura casi con admiración.

'_Así que tú eres Godzilla…_'

"Dios mío, jamás había pensado verlo con mis propios ojos." exclamó Rivalz también estupefacto.

Un momento después, la imagen de la cabeza se desvaneció de entre los edificios más altos y quedó fácilmente fuera del alcance de la vista. Una vez que se fue, algunos quedaron indecisos de que hacer puesto a que el monstruo iba en la misma dirección por donde iban ellos.

Lelouch también estaba pensando en ello detenidamente ya que sabía de que los cazabombarderos no tardarían en llegar para bombardear a Godzilla de una vez, incluso con el temor de liberar materiales radiactivos que se expandiera por la ciudad. Realmente no quisiera coger ese riesgo, por lo que solo les quedaban una opción.

"¿Qué es eso de allí?" preguntó un hombre sacando a Lelouch de su linea de pensamiento al ver como el hombre que había preguntado señalo algo en el cielo anochecido. Lelouch levanto la vista para ver lo que él había visto, y apenas pudo ver en la oscuridad salvo un par destellos que sobrevolaban la ciudad y parecía que se acercaban hacia la ubicación de Godzilla.

De repente sus ojos se agrandaron de horror al descubrir de que se trataba.

'_¡Los cazabombarderos!_'

"¡Vámonos de aquí, Rivalz!" aviso Lelouch mientras bajaba del asiento del copiloto. "El ataque va a empezar y Godzilla esta demasiado cerca de nosotros."

"P-pero, ¿a donde se supones que vamos?" balbuceo Rivalz siguiéndolo.

"Estamos casi cerca de uno de los metros subterráneos, podemos ir-

No pudo terminar la frase cuando de repente choco con otro haciendo que se detuviera en seco frente a la figura encapuchada.

"Oh perdona, yo..."

El joven no pudo decir nada más mientras sus ojos estaba más enfocados en la cara indudablemente femenino de la persona y lucia con llamativos ojos dorados. Ella solo lo miro en silencio detenidamente.

* * *

Fue así que en mitad de la noche, la tranquilidad fue brutalmente interrumpida cuando 2 bombas pesadas anti-bunker MOP II (Massive Ordenance Penetrator 'Penetrador de artillería pesada') cayeron al unisono en picado hasta impactar y explotar en el lomo y el cuello de Godzilla.

La explosión fue tan grande que en comparación con los misiles que se le dieron encima anteriormente solo eran petardos. También fueron tan potentes que hicieron sacudir enormemente al súper mutante y se detuviera en seco al sentir como su cuerpo se abriera en brechas provocadas por las explosiones.

¡Godzilla había sido finalmente herido!

* * *

**Azotea del edificio del gobierno**

"Su Alteza, nos han confirmado que el ataque a sido un éxito y a causado graves daños en el objetivo." avisa un analista militar. "Esta sangrando."

Por fin el príncipe, así como varios funcionarios que lo acompañaban se permitieron sonreír aliviados y victoriosos al ver que por fin pudieron herir al monstruo de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo...

* * *

"_**¡SKREEEOOONGK!**_"

Todos se detuvieron al escuchar por primera vez el rugido de la criatura súper mutada quien chillaba de dolor y ira levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo, y entonces ocurrió lo inesperado. Una vez terminado de rugir, Godzilla bajo lentamente la cabeza al suelo e inclino su cuerpo. Entonces sus placas dorsales de la espalda comenzaron a brillar en un extraño y majestuoso resplandor púrpura que ilumino la oscuridad de la noche como fluorescencia. Todos los que podían presenciar este extraño fenómeno, se quedaron atónicos por el espeluznante espectáculo.

Desde la distancia, a la entrada de uno de los metros subterráneos, Lelouch y Rivalz pudieron observar como el resplandor púrpura emergía de uno de uno de los edificios, donde se suponía que se encontraba Godzilla.

'_¿Qué está pasando ahora…?_'

La boca de Godzilla se abrió a una profundidad increíble como una serpiente, y la mandíbula inferior se separó en 2. Fue entonces que empezó a vomitar una gran cantidad de humo azabache hacia el suelo que se extendió como un mar de oscuridad, consumiendo carreteras y barrios con vehículos también como coches y camiones abandonados como un frondoso mar de oscuridad. Fue entonces, que ya dejo de escupir humo cuando ahora libero una ráfaga de llamaradas como un dragón, que al entrar en contacto con el humo, se volvió muy inflamable, y no tardó en originarse colosales incendios que consumieron a varios edificios a la redonda y se extendieron a más de varios kilómetros tragándose a más carreteras enteras, y sobretodo a la gente que aún seguía huyendo ya sean civiles y militares.

En menos de 30 segundos, el lanzallamas de Godzilla se condensó en un delgado haz láser púrpura que rasgo la carretera a varios kilómetros por delante mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia el cielo logrando destruir un B-2. Poco después, Godzilla dejo de atacar con su rayo y unió sus mandíbulas de nuevo.

"El objetivo está atacando con un tipo de arma, y a destruido una buena parte de la ciudad." informo uno de los pilotos B-2 restantes. "Vamos a proceder volver a atacarlo de nuevo."

"Roger."

Y con esa declaración, los B-2 lanzaron 3 bombas más, pero lo que no sabían era que Godzilla los estuvo esperando.

De la espalda del leviatán súper radiactivo emergió de 15 a 20 vigas púrpuras hacia el cielo que interceptaron las bombas y alcanzaron al resto de bombarderos. El cielo se iluminó con varios destellos de explosiones de los bombarderos.

* * *

**Base britaniana**

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Todo el escuadrón aéreo fue destruido!?" gritó uno de los oficiales con incredulidad. "¡Eso es imposible!"

* * *

Aquellos que se refugiaron en los túneles subterráneos, incluyendo Lelouch y Rivalz, notaron los temblores provenientes de la superficie, y habían empezado a temer por su seguridad. En cambio, la chica de cabello verde no parecía nada alterada por la situación y solo podía murmurar unas palabras como una oración.

"La encarnación de un dios, Godzilla."

* * *

**En Tokio**

Godzilla volvió a abrir sus mandíbulas, escupiendo su haz púrpura como una cobra escupidora, demoliendo un edificio que tenía al frente y luego lo extendió a una distancia increíble, cortando a varios edificios más en el proceso. Mientras tanto, Clovis y varios funcionarios habían abordado el helicóptero que los iba a llevar, pero cuando estuvo a punto de alejarse, de repente fue alcanzado por el haz láser, destruyéndolo por completo. El haz también penetró y atravesó el edificio 2 veces haciendo que todo colapsara y cayera demolido al suelo.

Godzilla continuó con su frenesí de ataque descontrolado por el resto de la ciudad hasta que volvió a escupir más llamaradas de su boca causando más destrucción al asentamiento britanianao. En menos de 5 minutos, gran parte del Asentamiento de Tokio se había convertido en un infierno de llamas apocalíptico con una cantidad de edificios envuelto en llamas, otros cuyas estructuras quedaron demolidas y carbonizadas. Las carreteras y barrios quedaron destrozados e incinerados llenos de escombros radiactivos. Todos los objetos de metal ya siendo vehículos, tanques, Knightmares, etc, quedaron fundidos por el intenso calor abrasador, y la gente que se quedaron atrás también quedaron totalmente incinerados.

El asentamiento quedó en una imagen bastante apocalíptica que ni siquiera el Gran Incendio de Roma o la destrucción de Pompeya pudieron igualar. Y en medio del caos, se encontraba de pie el arquitecto de toda esta destrucción observando silenciosamente su obra mientras seguía balanceando su cola como de costumbre. A pesar de haber logrado este increíble nivel de destrucción, lo había hecho sacrificando la mayor parte de su poder, por lo que ahora se sentía casi sin energías y le costaría un tiempo en poder recuperarse.

Instintivamente, Godzilla dio unos pasos más hacia adelante hasta que se detuvo y agacho un poco su cabeza y sus ojos se cubrieron por una extraña membrana como si se hubiera quedado dormido. Después de eso, el cuerpo de Godzilla ya no se movió quedando completamente inmóvil como una enorme estatua de carne en medio de una ciudad destruida y en llamas.

* * *

**Varias horas más tarde**

Desde el aire se pudo ver el centro del asentamiento de Tokio envuelta en una estela de llamas circular y a su alrededor una extensa nube radiactiva que amenazaba por expandirse por el resto de la ciudad.

"Se detecta un extenso cúmulo que irradia radiación que se extiende por las urbes que no habían sido alcanzado por las llamas." Informo un noticiero.

"Mucha gente está tratando de huir del caos pero por desgracia el ejército no puede enviar ayuda debido al peligro de la contaminación radiactiva."

Todo el centro de la ciudad a quedado completamente destruido por las llamas que se cree que irradia una enorme cantidad de radiación pura muy peligroso. No sé calcula el número de víctimas, pero se piensa que es enorme, y entre ellos están el príncipe Clovis y diez funcionarios del gobierno, quienes trataron de escapar en un helicóptero pero por desgracia fueron alcanzados por el rayo púrpura.

La nube radiactiva alcanzó una distancia de 2 kilómetros y alcanzó los guetos de Shinjuku y Saitama, pero gracias al cambio de la dirección del viento, se cree que la nube se disipará hacia la costa, lejos de la ciudad.

Aún así eso no deja el hecho de que mucha gente haya muerto en esta tragedia sin precedentes en la historia. El mundo está completamente conmocionado por lo ocurrido aquí y se detecta una oleada de pánico en las ciudades cerca de Tokio por temor a ser expuestos a la radiactividad. Por suerte mucha gente que habían sido evacuados por los militares lograron escapar justo a tiempo antes de que se produjera el infierno y estaban siendo transportadas hacia Tachikawa. Por algún milagro, la gente que se habían refugiado en los metros subterráneos también lograron sobrevivir al desastre y entre ellos estaban Lelouch y Rivalz. Ellos se habían desplazado por el subsuelo con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar de la superficie donde no había sido contaminado por la radiación y llegar a Tachikawa donde se suponía que estaban los autobuses que transportaron al resto de la Academia Ashford.

Mientras tanto, el gobierno restante, con el apoyo de la Patria, está tratando de hacer de que no cunda el pánico entre la población y también está buscando una solución para el problema de los refugiados supervivientes, así como tratar con Godzilla que ahora a sido etiquetado como una grave amenaza nuclear para el mundo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Uno de los camiones militares llegaron a uno de los campos de refugiados en Tachikawa siendo una gran plaza rodeada de muros donde había mucha gente reunida siendo atendida. Muchos de los cuales eran britanianos y otros Elevens por igual y parecía que no había ninguna diferencia racial al respecto.

El camión se detuvo a la entrada del puesto custodiado por los militares y abrieron el cargamento donde salieron una variedad de gente, entre ellos Lelouch y Rivalz. Ninguno de ellos dijeron algo cuando fueron rescatados por los militares y durante el trayecto hasta aquí, esperaron con ansias de llegar a este lugar seguro. Casi suspiraron aliviados. Sin embargo, lo que Lelouch realmente quería era volver a ver a su hermana y el resto de sus compañeros que evacuaron a este lugar mucho antes.

Durante el tiempo en que había pasado aislado en el subsuelo junto a mucha gente aterrada perdiendo la esperanza de que no volverían a ver la luz del sol, nunca dejo de pensar en ella y era uno de los pocos que no había perdido la esperanza de volver a verla en cuanto todo terminara. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Ambos adolescentes entraron adentro y enseguida comprendieron que incluso tras haber escapado de aquel infierno convida, no significaba que lo hicieran sin consecuencias. Podían escuchar los llantos de las mujeres, hombres, niños, etc, ya sea de dolor, luto o cualquier cosa que les hubiera afectado. No mucha gente lograron salir ya sean amigos, parientes o familiares de los supervivientes además de que estos últimos perdieron sus hogares. Algunos también trajeron consigo quemaduras en los cuerpos provocadas por la radiación y también estaban en riesgo de coger cáncer por lo que se les aislaron del resto.

Dentro de la base habían varios puestos de comida donde había una gran cola y el encargado les daba lo que tenía por turno, y en el centro habían como 10 tiendas médicas donde los médicos atendían a los heridos y los afectados por la radiación lo cual era una imagen bastante horrible.

Lelouch ignoro la triste escena y trato de buscar de entre los refugiados a cualquier cara conocida como su hermana.

"¡Lulu!"

Sus esperanzas crecieron cuando escucho la voz que sabía bastante bien cuando su cuerpo fue cogido por un fuerte abrazo de una Shirley totalmente histérica y feliz de volver a ver a uno de sus compañeros. Lelouch quedo bastante sorprendido al ver como la chica enterraba su cara mientras lloraba sobre el pecho de Lelouch. Él levanto instintivamente la cabeza para ver a pocos metros a Milly y Sayoko cargando la silla de ruedas de Nanaly. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la ultima y casi le brotaron las lagrimas al ver que ella estaba sana y salva. Ella también parecía que iba a llorar al saber que su hermano estaba aquí y extendió sus brazos hacia él en un intento de abrazarlo. Naturalmente, Lelouch se aparto cuidadosamente de Shirley y camino vagamente hacia ella aceptando su deseo y así ambos hermanos se abrazaron uno al otro al ver que habían logrado verse.

Rivalz también se unió al drama y se acerco a abrazar a Milly, quien esta acepto de buena ganas, y así se abrazaron también.

A pesar de todo el caos y la destrucción junto a la muerte de miles de vidas que ocurrió en aquella fatídica noche, Lelouch pudo encontrarse con lo que le quedaba de su familia, y eso era suficiente, pero ahora su futuro era incierto.

* * *

**Esto es todo por hoy. Shin Gojira por fin a demostrado quien era el verdadero dios encarnado y que Britania no era tan fuerte como ellos pensaba. Al principió pensé etiquetar este capitulo como 'Who will know?' la banda sonora de la película cuando Shin disparaba su rayo atómico, pero me decidí con Siempre que el aliento salga de mi boca, una parte de la canción, haciendo referencia de su rayo atómico. **

**Otra cosa, a partir de este capitulo he decidido hacer algo de pausa temporalmente, y no se cuando volveré a editar más capítulos, aunque no creo que sea tan dudarero como la pausa de Shingeki no Kyojin S3.**


	8. Después de la tormenta

**Después de 5 meses de pausa, por fin vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic, y no veáis lo que me costo hacerlo. De cualquier modo aquí esta y espero que me envíes vuestra opinión de esto.**

**03/04/2020.**

* * *

El regreso hacia su ex patria natal no fue tan feliz como había imaginado. Sentado, dentro de un avión militar, asomando su cabeza por una ventana observando las vistas aéreas entrando en su tierra, Suzaku Kururugi hijo del ultimo Primer Ministro de Japón, solo podía mirar con un aire nostálgico mientras su mente solo estaba divagando sobre los últimos acontecimientos que ocurrieron antes de empezar esto.

Habían pasado ya casi un mes desde que abandono el Área 11 junto a sus superiores que formaban parte de un cuerpo de ingenieros de Knightmares conocido como 'Cuerpo de Ingeniería de Camelot' hacia la Patria Imperial para supervisar la elaboración de un nuevo prototipo de Knightmare. Aquella fue una experiencia única ya que fue la primera vez que el soldado honorario saliera de su tierra natal y atravesara el Pacífico para viajar hacia la tierra de sus conquistadores. Cuando había llegado a una de sus ciudades, casi se quedo asombrado por su tamaño y la arquitectura cuya imagen era muy similar a los asentamientos britanianos recién hechos que había en el Área 11, demostrando que todos los centros urbanos del imperio estaba encabezando la modernidad del mundo, y se preguntaba como sería la Ciudad imperial de Pendragon.

A veces tuvo tiempo para salir de paseo mientras sus superiores estaban trabajando y conocer de primera obra una ciudad extranjera. Tuvo que ir con demasiada precaución puesto que aquí, la gente de aquella ciudad no estaban acostumbrados a ver a un extranjero en su ciudad y mucho menos un Número por lo que tuvo que ir bien vestido para ocultar sus rasgos faciales y tener a alguien acompañado como escolta para salir desapercibido entre la multitud y poder observar la ciudad a su alrededor. Hizo muchas cosas entretenidas mientras pasaba el día allí como si estuvieran haciendo turismo, pero aún así nunca se había librado de aquella sensación de incomodidad en sus entrañas, probablemente debido al hecho de estar en una de las ciudades de sus conquistadores además de que estaba rodeado de mucha gente que lo despreciaba por su condición social. Solo tenía que estar unas semanas allí antes de poder regresar finalmente al Área 11 y continuar con sus deberes con normalidad.

Faltando poco tiempo para que ocurriera, su ilusión de regresar a su tierra natal fue interrumpida cuando escucho sobre los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en las ultimas semanas. Según había escuchado por televisión, una extraña criatura marina enorme había aparecido repentinamente en la Bahía de Tokio llegando a tierra firme y empezó a atacar la ciudad y a su gente hasta que pocas horas después empezó a mutar y se convirtió en una especie de teropodo gigantesco antes de regresar al mar dejando un distrito arrasado.

Después del primer ataque, el joven ex japonés se había quedado conmocionado y horrorizado por los daños que había causado la criatura sobre el distrito de Ota Ward y los muchos afectados por esto. Casi le recordaba amargamente los días en que las fuerzas britanianas invadieron su país hace 6 años, y aunque esto fuera a menor escala, era horrible de presenciar. Pronto sabría que esto era solo el comienzo cuando una semana después se volvió hablar sobre la criatura atacando una ciudad costera coreana y derribo una central nuclear liberando grandes cantidades de radiación que había matado a muchas personas en el acto formándose otra gran tragedia.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Suzaku no paraba de azotar su cabeza preguntándose una y otra vez que era ese monstruo y porque causaba tanta destrucción sin sentido y miles de muertes innecesarias. Fue entonces que finalmente recibió su respuesta, más bien todos la recibieron cuando escucharon el mensaje del Canciller Schneizel sobre el paradero de la criatura conocido como Gojira para los Elevens, o Godzilla para los britanianos.

Un antiguo pez prehistórico que muto de manera radical al consumir una gran cantidad de materiales radiactivos vertidos al lecho marino durante los años 50 y se estuvo alimentando de ellos como nuevo sustento durante los siguientes 60 años para adquirir un gran cuerpo enorme capaz de adaptarse a cualquier ambiente de la Tierra.

Lo más chocante fue que aquella criatura fue descubierta por un biólogo japones que se había pasado décadas estudiándolo detalladamente y a pesar de haber predicho lo que se convertiría y las consecuencias que traería, este guardo silencio y oculto su existencia al mundo manteniéndolo al margen. También hubo teorías de que aquel hombre incluso contribuyo en su desarrollo para llegar hasta donde había llegado hasta ahora, aunque eso no se había aprobado. Pero aún así, esto causo más preguntas sin respuestas al hijo del Primer Ministro por las acciones que tomo aquel hombre.

¿Por qué Gorō se empeño en ocultarlo y dejar que evolucionara para convertirse en un aterrador monstruo que amenazara vidas inocentes?

¿Por qué razón crearía una abominación como aquella solo para causar muerte y destrucción sin sentido?

Nada de esto tenía sentido.

Con la Segunda Guerra del Pacífico y la posterior Guerra Euro-britaniana que actualmente se estaba llevando acabo, el mundo ya no podría adentrarse más en el caos.

Suzaku confiaba en que la marina britaniana y la marina china (no en conjunto) hicieron esfuerzos por intentar rastrear a la criatura conocido como Gojira y exterminarlo para que no volviera a causar más daño, y así lo creyó, solo para descubrir que no estaban preparados para lo que veían venir. Unos días después del ataque a Corea, Gojira apareció nuevamente en Tokio, ahora con un cuerpo 2 veces más grande por no decir que más aterrador y grotesco que las anteriores debido al consumo de la radiactividad de la central nuclear.

De nuevo, el asentamiento entro de nuevo en caos con el enorme leviatán superadiactivo dando un paseo destructivo por la ciudad solo para que unas horas después llegara el ejército en un intento de detenerlo en la Operación Black Angels, pero las armas convencionales no pudieron hacerle nada, ni siquiera espantarlo, y por ello logro atravesar la linea de defensa sin problemas dejando al ejército humillado. El fracaso del ejército preocupo aún más a Suzaku mientras Gojira continuaba con su paso implacable hacia el centro de la ciudad hasta que un escuadrón aéreo de bombarderos Spritis enviados desde la Patria fue a interceptarlo con bombas anti-bunkers.

Durante las siguientes horas se había perdido la transmisión allí sin decir el resultado de la operación, solo que hasta después se revelo algo horrible que el hijo de Genbu no quería escuchar. Según decían, el monstruo súperadiactivo había había expulsado de su boca una gran cantidad de radiación y fuego como un dragón que había arrasado gran parte de la ciudad y había matado a miles de personas en el proceso, y también al escuadrón de bombarderos. Todo fue una autentica conmoción para todos al ver como todo el centro urbano del asentamiento se había convertido en un infierno de llamas y miles de vidas ya sean civiles o militares se habían perdido incluyendo al príncipe Clovis y varios de sus asesores.

De sin duda fue una gran tragedia lo que había ocurrido en una sola noche con casi todo el asentamiento llenándose de radiación muy peligrosa como si hubiera caído una potente bomba atómica. El propio Suzaku no quería preguntarse cuantas vidas inocentes ya sean britanianos o su propia gente murieron calcinados en aquel infierno ya que ni esto se comparaba con la invasión de hace 6 años. Fue mucho peor. Pero lo que le preocupaba más al ex japonés fue como se encontraban sus queridos amigos de la infancia a los que no veía desde hace 6 años. Esperaba que se encontraran bien.

"¿Estas bien, Suzaku?" Una suave y cálida voz femenina hizo que el joven de 16 años dejara de contemplar las vistas de su ventana para girarse hacia la persona que estaba sentada a su lado siendo una mujer de unos 20 y tantos años con el cabello azul índigo y ojos azules. Vestía con el mismo traje que llevaba Suzaku siendo un uniforme de ingeniería de color crema con boina y falda incluida.

"No es nada, Cecile." Respondió Suzaku con una sonrisa humilde falsa para ocultar su inquietud.

Cecile Croomy, miembro del Cuerpo de Ingeniería de Camelot y para algunos la 'madre adoptiva de Suzaku' solo podía mirar al joven Kururugi antes de volver a hablar. "Debió de ser un viaje bastante largo para volver aquí, ¿verdad?"

Suzaku solo asintió un poco mientras su cabeza se tambaleaba con algunos recuerdos. "La verdad es que no esperaba volver después de tanto tiempo. Casi perdí la noción del tiempo."

Cecile casi soltó una risita al oír el estado de humor del adolescente. Pese haber perdido a su padre, haber visto los horrores de la guerra y el duro entrenamiento en el ejército, se alegraba de que aún se comportaba como un chico cualquiera, y tal vez eso se debiera a que ella siempre estaría con él como 'figura maternal'.

"Pues no te preocupes, dentro de poco aterrizaremos y veremos el tan hermoso paisaje de tu tierra." Alegro Cecile tratando de animar más el ambiente. Esto dio el efecto deseado cuando Suzaku se vio forzado a ensanchar un poco su sonrisa, pero por dentro no podía ignorar lo que había ocurrido y las consecuencias posteriores que vendrán.

Fue entonces que la voz de uno de los pilotos resonó en los comunicadores.

"_Atención, les informamos que dentro de unos minutos aterrizaremos en la Base Edward de Tachikawa._"

Con eso dicho, notaron como el avión giro hacia la izquierda mientras hacía una maniobra para descender. Tal como lo dijo el locutor, en menos de unos minutos, el avión aterrizo en un pequeño puesto militar de Tachikawa, cuya pista de aterrizaje era un poco reducido al igual que la base en comparación con un aeropuerto comercial, pero fue lo suficiente para que el jet aterrizara sin problemas. Poco después, la pareja salieron al exterior para oler el aire fresco que no habían respirado durante su ausencia dentro del avión. A Suzaku le invadió un extraño ambiente reconfortante nada más salir del avión y bajar por las escaleras al poder respirar el aire de su tierra natal haciéndole olvidar casi todas sus preocupaciones.

Cuando la pareja bajaron el ultimo escalón y se dirigían hacia un transporte que iba a llevarlos a la base, de pronto escucharon a alguien jadeando mareado. Volteando hacia atrás, vieron a un hombre con una edad aproximada a la de Cecile con complexión alta y delgada. Su peinado es de color lavanda, ojos azul grisáceo, y a diferencia de Suzaku y Cecile, él viste con una bata de laboratorio. Lleva pantalones y zapatos negros y tiene lentes muy grandes que cubren la mayor parte de su rostro.

Él era Lloyd Asplund, líder ingeniero de la unidad de investigación de Camelot y un miembro de la aristocracia britaniana con el titulo del conde de Nuevo Colchester, y tal como se ve, a diferencia de sus 2 subordinados, el pobre hombre no había disfrutado del largo viaje.

"Por fin estamos en tierra..." Dijo el conde entre mareos. No había sido un viaje nada agradable sobrevolando el Pacífico durante unas horas. "No soportaba estar dentro por más tiempo."

Suzaku y Cecile tuvieron que contener sus risas ante la desgracia del pobre hombre aunque sentían compresión por ello. A nadie le hubiera gustado estar encerrado durante unas horas en medio del aire.

"No te preocupes, en cuanto lleguemos a nuestra nueva residencia, te prepararé unos buenos aperitivos." Respondió la mujer peli azul con una sonrisa en la cara.

Esto sirvió para darle más nauseas a Lloyd a saber a lo que se refería. Si bien, su ayudante podría ser una científica capaz por derecho propio y una buena compañera y subordinada, pero hablando de ella como cocinera, ella era muy mala ya que su receta incluyen una extraña combinación de onigiri con mermelada de arándanos y sándwiches hechos con jengibre, azúcar y wasabi. No hacia falta decir que aquello fue demasiado horrible para su gusto y preferiría evitarlos en estos momentos.

Suzaku también se estremeció ligeramente con una sonrisa nerviosa al recordar aquellos alimentos que solía tomar de ella, y tampoco era de su agrado absoluto.

"Bueno, sera mejor que nos demos prisa en llegar a la base y hablar con la gente de adentro." Dijo Lloyd mientras bajaba por las escaleras apresuradamente y corrió hacia el transporte siendo el primero en subir seguido por sus 2 subordinados.

El transporte los llevo hacia el pie de la base, y una vez allí, los 3 entraron adentro y fueron al despacho personal de los líderes militares donde mantuvieron una conversación durante unas pocas horas hasta que ellos les dieron el permiso de establecer aquí temporalmente su zona de investigación. Poco después se les asignaron un par de habitaciones para descansar durante un gran rato. Suzaku había ido a comer a una cafetería que había allí, y luego decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores de la ciudad, algo que parecía ser imposible debido a la ley marcial impuesta en la zona por los militares a pesar de que Tachikawa no corría peligro de ser alcanzada por la radiación. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente Cecile logro pedir permiso a sus superiores de que les concedieran permiso durante unas 4 horas de salida antes de volver a la base. Aquel tiempo era suficiente para saber el estado de la ciudad.

La pareja salieron en un jeep militar conducido por Cecile, y pronto se adentraron en Tachikawa. No mucho después, ambos notaron que como era de esperar, no veían a nadie circulando por las carretera salvo ellos, ni en ningún otro lugar de esta ciudad ya sea a pie o a coche, salvo varias patrullas formado por militares y policías en colaboración que vigilaban la zona.

Tachikawa se había convertido en un gran campo de refugiados para la gente que habían logrado escapar del infierno desatado en Tokio ya sean britanianos y Elevens y habían instaurado varios campamentos para su protección para el gran alivio del hijo del difunto Primer Ministro. Sin embargo, el numero de supervivientes parecía ser inferior a los que perecieron en aquel infierno radiactivo y según se decía, el numero de victimas se contaba por más de 80.000, una cifra que Suzaku no esperaba escuchar y aunque no se comparaba con las vidas que se perdieron durante la invasión de Japón, fue suficiente para angustiarlo a saber las vidas de tantos inocentes perdidos en una sola noche.

Sin mencionar que el numero de supervivientes tampoco deberían estar muy felices de haber sobrevivido debido al gran tormento de permanecer aterrados a que las llamas radiactivas los consumieran y murieran de una forma horripilante, además de que durante la tormenta se habían separado de sus seres queridos ya sea un amigo, familiar, etc, y no sabrían si volverían a verlos. El joven Kururugi sintió mucha lastima por la suerte de los supervivientes y entendía muy bien lo que uno se sentía como victima de la guerra.

Podía recordar bien los horrores que presenció hace 6 años durante la guerra cuando atravesaba un sendero lleno de cadáveres militares esparcidos por el suelo mugrientos y malolientes cuyo hedor era insoportable y demasiado para él. Casi estuvo a punto de llorar al presenciar esta tragedia de no ser una pequeña mano que acariciaba su cara tiernamente haciéndole recuperar la compostura. Él nunca había estado solo en primer lugar.

De repente, sintió como el jeep se detuvo abruptamente sacando a Suzaku de su línea de pensamientos y se concentro en observar que pasaba, solo para ver frente a ellos 2 soldados cortándoles el paso. Uno de ellos se acerco al jeep y se paro al lado de su conductora.

"Por favor, enséñeme su identificación." Pidió el soldado a Cecile. La mujer peli índigo no tuvo problemas cuando saco su carnet de identificación y se la entrego al soldado para que este la identificara. Poco después, la mujer hablo.

"Nos han dado permiso de la Base Air Edward para dar un pequeño paseo. No creo que les importe, ¿verdad?"

El guardia parecía considerar esto por un momento antes de asentir y devolverle el carnet.

"Siga." Con esa señal, el otro soldado se aparto del medio para dejar pasar al jeep.

"Gracias." Dijo Cecile en agradecimiento antes de poner en marcha el jeep y seguir adelante. Suzaku se quedo un poco sorprendido de que aquel soldado les dejara continuar circulando sin problemas, y a pesar de que el Cuerpo de Ingeniería era un cuerpo perteneciente a los militares, tampoco tenía demasiada jurisdicción para meterse en estos asuntos tan a la ligera.

Interiormente quería disculparse con Cecile por haberla metido en este aprieto, pero decidió hacerlo más tarde. Su mente quedo enganchada de nuevo en el pasado y solo se centro en 2 personas importantes en la vida.

_Lelouch… _

_Nanaly…_

* * *

**Campamento de refugiados**

La vida dentro de uno de los campamentos de Tachikawa no era tan fácil como uno imaginaba. Habían pasado 4 días desde que escaparon del infierno radiactivo de Godzilla, y la estancia aquí era bastante difícil que uno pensaría que debieron haberse quedado en los túneles subterráneos donde habían sobrevivido a la tormenta de fuego.

A pesar de que al menos en esta área se respetaban la convivencia entre las 2 etnias que habitaban el Área 11, es decir, britanianos y Elevens, cada uno miraron al otro con malos ojos debido a sus conflictos antes de que todo esto sucediera, pero supieron mantener las distancias y no entrar en contacto. Sin embargo, aquello no era el problema. Debido a la gran cantidad de refugiados y el suministro de comida que debían llevarlos hasta aquí y a otros campamentos, no había suficiente para alimentar a todas las bocas.

Kallen estaba parada en medio de una fila que esperaban en uno de los puestos de comida que servían. Ella solo podía ver que lo único que servían fueron pan, agua, galletas, chocolate y estofados. La verdad es que no parecían muy nutritivos y apenas podían llamarse alimentos, pero de seguro que la verdadera comida se les estaría reservado solo a britanianos, y en cuanto a los Elevens, solo esa basura.

'_Menuda convivencia..._' pensó sarcásticamente la rebelde al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera aquí estaban a salvo después de haber perdido su hogar.

Unos minutos después, ella ya estaba en primera línea de la cola pidiendo ya sus alimentos. No fue mucho, pero fue lo único que podía tener. Después de eso, salió de la cola con su bandeja que sostenía un plato de lentejas con su cuchara y una pequeña botella de agua, y se dirigió hacia su grupo de la célula de Shinjuku que no andaba muy lejos. Entre ellos estaban su hermano Naoto junto a su amigo Ohgi, y el resto, todos sentados en un circulo alejados del resto de gente. Ella se une a ellos y empieza a tomar su estofado.

Yoshitaka estaba haciendo esfuerzos por hacer que funcionara la pequeña radio que tenía en las manos a golpes ya que solo se escuchaba sonido de estáticas seguramente debido a las interferencias que había. Después de un pequeño momento, el audio empezó a aclararse y todos empezaron a prestar atención para escuchar la presentadora.

"_En estos momentos, __debido al peligro de la radiactividad en Tokio,__ se __han detectado varios disturbios en las Ciudades de Chiba, Saitama y otras ciudades cercanas a Tokio. El resto del gobierno colonial ha establecido la ley marcial en esos lugares mientras buscan alguna forma de restablecer el gobierno tras la trágica muerte de nuestro Gobernador General Clovis. _

_A parte de eso, también han estallado varias rebeliones siendo encabezadas por Elevens en distintas zonas del Área 11, y actualmente, el ejército esta haciendo todo lo posible por suprimirlos._"

"Hmn, deberíamos habernos unido a ellos." Resoplo Tamaki al oír eso.

"No creo que eso sea una opción." Contesto Naomi no expresando la misma opinión de su compañero mientras tomaba una cucharada de su estofado.

"Sí, ahora no tenemos a donde ir y no creo que nos permitan salir de aquí." Estuvo de acuerdo Kento con Naomi.

Todos estaban de acuerdo de que establecerse aquí era lo correcto a pesar de la mierda que encontraban ya que no sabían a donde ir además de que tampoco tuvieron provisiones de comida. Tampoco tenían la intención de quedarse aquí permanentemente, ya que cuando vieran la ocasión, saldrían de este estercolero para irse a otra parte, ¿pero a donde?

Puesto que han perdido su hogar y su base de operaciones en Shinjuku junto a sus pertenencias, no había ningún lugar especifico a donde ir. Así que su situación estaba igualmente jodida.

"¿Y qué haremos cuando nos muramos de hambre?" Protesto Tamaki de nuevo.

"Lo mejor sería mantener la calma y rezar a que no nos echen." Reprendió Yoshitaka mirando directamente a Tamaki.

Tamaki lanzo un pequeño resoplido pero no dijo nada más ya que no quería seguir discutiendo sobre el tema y solo prosiguió en terminar su estofado.

A pesar de haber puesto fin a la discusión, cada uno se estaban planteando en secreto que irían hacer una vez que las cosas aquí se salieran de control. Estaba bastante claro que ya no podrían regresar a sus antiguos hogares debido a que ahora no era más que un páramo inundado de radiación letal, y por más que les alegraran de que Gojira haya puesto patas arriba el control de sus ocupantes tiránicos, el precio fue demasiado grande para celebrarlo ya que siempre existiría la amenaza de que ni siquiera el pueblo japones vayan a salir convida con esa cosa suelta. Como tal, su guerra por un Japón libre iba a salir mal parado por este elemento.

Kallen era una de los que se preocupaba enormemente por el futuro de la resistencia y de Japón. Todo por lo que había estado luchando ella y su hermano quedo totalmente estancado por la aparición de aquella criatura superadiactiva y no sabría decir que iban a hacer a continuación y que les pasarán de ahora en adelante. A pesar de haber sobrevivido, su futuro era totalmente incierto y sus sueños de un Japón libre por el que estaban luchando con tanta dedicación estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba.

Solo esperaba de que las cosas no fueran a peor…

* * *

**En otro sector**

"Vaya, ya que pocas hoy." Dijo Rivalz mientras inspeccionaba una caja con 4 botellas de agua, no lo suficiente para llenar el hueco.

"Esta claro que nosotros no somos los únicos que quieren agua tan urgentemente." Comento Milly al lado de Rivalz con una expresión solemne.

"Ya, solo espero que esto sea suficiente para aguantar unos días." Dijo Rivalz como cogía la caja y luego se alejaba con la chica rubia del puesto donde estaban parados antes en dirección a una de las numerosas tiendas de refugiados que había.

La mayoría de los ocupantes de este sector eran alumnos, profesores y los que trabajaban en la Academia Ashford, que gracias a las peticiones de Ruben Ashford a los militares, les dieron permiso para que todos los residentes ocuparan esta área exclusivamente para ellos. Por supuesto, ellos tampoco lo tenían demasiado fácil debido al estrés que tuvieron que soportar mientras evacuaban la ciudad justo a tiempo y al mismo tiempo de perder sus hogares y separarse de sus familiares sin ni siquiera saber si volverían a verles o no.

Todo el ambiente era lamentable con muchas caras tristes y amargadas y apenas se escuchaban a algunos charlando entre si en voz baja pero nada más. Milly y Rivalz ignoraron todo esto mientras entraban en una de las tiendas cuyo interior era bastante espacioso para algunos cuantos con una larga alfombra cubriendo el suelo. Allí, los ocupantes fueron Nanaly sentada en su silla de ruedas y a su lado Lelouch de cuclillas tendiéndole la mano de forma consoladora.

Al notar su presencia, el ex príncipe se puso de pie y sus invitados caminaron hacia él.

"Es todo lo que pudimos conseguir." Dijo Rivalz mientras Lelouch cogía una botella de la caja. "El resto esta agotada."

"Ya veo." Asintió Lelouch un poco decepcionado aunque en el fondo sabía que esto era de esperar. "Muchas gracias."

"¿Para que están los amigos?" Respondió Milly con una sonrisa.

Lelouch abrió la botella y se lo entrego suavemente en las manos de su hermana. "Toma, Nanaly."

"Gracias." Respondió gentilmente la hermana de Lelouch antes de que ella trasladara la botella con ayuda de Lelouch hacia la boca y trago un poco del liquido.

Un instante después, Milly hablo.

"A propósito, ¿sabes donde esta Shirley?"

La expresión de Lelouch se volvió un poco taciturno al oír eso. No la había vuelto a ver desde que había llegado hasta aquí con Rivalz, y no había entrado en contacto con alguien desde entonces. Por lo que sabía, ella había tratado de entrar en contacto con sus padres a quienes no había vuelto a ver antes de la nueva llegada de Godzilla. Trato de preguntarle a cada soldado o oficial si conocían todo aquel que estuviera relacionado con los Fenette, sin éxito alguno. Todavía recordaba lo tan desesperada que estaba la cara de la pobre chica con la sola idea de no volver a ver a sus amados padres nunca más.

"Todavía sigo sin hablar con ella..."

Las caras de Milly y Rivalz se llenaron de decepción al oír eso, aunque de alguna manera ya sabían que iba a decir eso.

"Bueno, tampoco era de extrañar." Dijo Rivalz con un pequeño suspiro. "Todavía no sabe nada de sus padres."

Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo. Ellos sabían que la dulce chica gentil de la academia tenía una relación muy fuerte con su familia, especialmente con su padre. Él era el centro en el que giraba entorno la familia Fenette, y no querían ni saber que reacción tendría la pobre chica si se enterara de que ellos no escaparán de la tormenta de fuego.

"Aún así, creo que deberíamos tratar de hablar con ella..." Sugirió Milly a los 2.

"Sí, pero no se donde encontrarla." Contesto Rivalz sintiéndose impotente por no hacer nada.

"Yo creo que se donde." Dijo Lelouch captando la atención de los 2 primeros. "A veces la veo sola hablando con un soldado, seguramente para reportarla si habían encontrado a sus padres."

"Oh." Asintió Milly al oír eso. No tenía ni idea de que Shirley estuviera hablando con uno de los soldados que custodiaban el campo de refugiados, y se preguntaba si hubiera tenido éxito en encontrar la ubicación de sus padres.

"Sera mejor que vayáis a verla." Dijo Nanaly de pronto. Incluso con los parpados cerrados, se mostraba preocupación en su expresión. "Ella debe de sentirse muy triste y sola, y necesita a alguien que la consuela."

"Tienes razón. Vamos a verla." Dijo Milly y los chicos asintieron en respuesta.

* * *

"No."

"Pero..."

"Por ultima vez, tenemos una larga lista de la gente que ingresaron aquí y no hemos encontrado nada sobre su padre y su madre. No podemos ayudarla." Reprendió el soldado con tanta paciencia como pudo.

Shirley trato de contener las lagrimas como pudo. Esta era la cuarta vez que le decían de que no habían encontrado ningún rastro de sus padres, y ya podría decir que esto ya no lo podía soportar. Incluso después de haber escapado del horror de la destrucción de Tokio y haberse reencontrado con Lulu, todavía no había superado su angustia después de los eventos pasados y no sabría decir como reconstruiría su vida tras esto sin sus padres o con la amenaza nuclear a un presente.

Simplemente no podía soportarlo más.

"Lamento haberte molestado..." Contesto Shirley en voz baja con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza antes de girarse y alejarse por donde había venido sola con sus pensamientos.

Todo esto era como una pesadilla de la que no se librara nunca, y seguiría persiguiéndola para el resto de su vida. A veces hubiera deseado ir a buscar a sus padres en vez de haber subido al autobús con sus compañeros, pero tampoco hubiera sido una opción puesto que con el enorme trafico que había, le era imposible llegar a su casa, además de que si lo consiguiera, definitivamente no podría haber escapado del ataque de Godzilla que había acabado con muchas vidas. Hubieran muerto todos en el acto.

Y a veces hubiera deseado que hubiere sido así…

Se sentía tan sola, y vacía.

"¡Shirley!"

La joven peli naranja levanta la vista para ver a Milly, Lelouch y Rivalz corriendo apresuradamente hacia ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Shirley ocultando su angustia frente a sus amigos con una expresión confusa.

Milly fue la primera en detenerse frente a ella y mirarla directamente. "Eso nos gustaría saberlo nosotros. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Shirley solo parpadeó con confusión fingida. "Claro que estoy bien."

"No, no lo estas." Replico Milly profundizando un poco su expresión. "Lulu me ha dicho que has estado hablando ultimamente con los militares para saber el paradero de tus padres. ¿Han encontrado algo?"

Shirley decidió dejar su fachada de 'confusión' y trato de apartar la mirada, pero la mirada de la otra chica casi severa se lo impidió.

"Shirley, entiendo muy bien como te sientes, pero es mejor que lo dejes de inmediato. Quedarte tan aislada no hará que tus padres regresen."

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?" exploto Shirley repentinamente, soltando toda su angustia. "¿Quedarme aquí sentada sin hacer nada?"

"¡Shirley Fenette!" El bramido de la chica rubia fue lo suficiente para contrarrestar a la otra chica quien ahora se había congelado en su lugar al ver la ira de Milly. Incluso Lelouch y Rivalz casi se sobresaltaron detrás.

"Deja ya de cargar con esos pensamientos ya que lo único que conseguirás es hacerte más daño de lo que tienes." El tono de Milly era como el de una madre regañando a su hija por haber hecho algo malo. Esto tuvo el efecto deseado cuando Shirley solo miraba a la otra chica como tal. "Y no solo eso. Piensa en el daño que estarás provocando a la gente cercana como a Lulu y Rivalz."

Shirley quedo atónita al escuchar que tanto Lulu como Rivalz estaban preocupados por ella.

"¿En serio?" preguntó mirando a los 2 chicos atrás de Milly. "¿Estabais preocupados?"

Antes de que uno cualquiera pudiera responder, la rubia se los adelanto. "Pues claro, tonta. Son tus amigos, ¿por qué no deberían preocuparse por ti?"

La peli naranja sintió un hueco en su corazón. En realidad no quería preocupar a nadie, especialmente a Lulu. Este ultimo era un buen chico a pesar de su expresión desinteresada y antisocial. Se sentía realmente enferma.

"Lo siento mucho, yo..."

Una mano se aferro al hombro de la chica y vio de que se trataba de Milly, quien ya no tenía aquella expresión severa de hace unos momentos, y en cambio solo daba una mirada cariñosa.

"Shirley, no tienes que echarte a ti misma la culpa. Nosotros somos tu amigos, y sabes que siempre nos tendrás a nosotros para lo que sea."

"Tiene razón." Exclamo Rivalz acercándose hacia Shirley. "Siempre podrás contar con nosotros para lo que sea, ¿verdad, Lelouch?"

"Sí, es verdad, Rivalz." Dijo Lelouch con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba también. "Tu no estas sola, Shirley."

La chica peli naranja no pudo evitar contener las lagrimas por más tiempo al ver a amigos de verdad que se preocupaban realmente por ella y que no querían verla así.

"¿Lo vez, tonta?" preguntó Milly con su sonrisa humorada habitual. "Así son los amigos."

Shirley ya no pudo contenerse más y sin pensarlo, dio un fuerte abrazo a la rubia.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!" repitió eso una y otra vez mientras sollozaba con la cara casi por encima de los hombros de la rubia.

Siguiendo el acto, Milly dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda de la peli naranja. "No pasa nada, Shirley. No pasa nada..."

Después de un minuto con este drama, Milly decidió separarse de ella y mirarla.

"Bueno, si ya has terminado de llorar, sera mejor que regresemos ya juntos, ¿okay?"

Ella asiente y así, los 4 amigos caminan juntos hacia una de las tiendas.

Sin saberlo, estaban siendo observados por una persona encapuchada cuyos ojos dorados estaban fijados en Lelouch.

* * *

**Pendragon - Sacro Imperio de Britania**

Schneizel no estaba del mejor humor en estos momentos.

Encerrado en su despacho junto a su asistente personal Kanon, el canciller del imperio observaba una serie de informes en un portapapeles que tenía en su mesa. La ultima reunión que tuvo con el senado lo había dejado un poco agotado por todo el asunto de Godzilla habiendo provocado el caos por el Asentamiento de Tokio y finalmente haber arrasado gran parte con una gran tormenta de fuego radiactivo, convirtiéndolo todo en una imagen viva del apocalipsis. Las bajas humanas fueron muy grandes que se contaban hasta más de 80.000 ya siendo civiles o militares, incluyendo a su hermanastro Clovis.

Schneizel tuvo que hacer una pequeña oración por la repentina muerte de uno de sus hermanastro, pero tuvo que seguir leyendo los informes sobre los daños colaterales que hubo en el centro de Tokio y se podría decir que fueron irreparables si no estuviera bañada de radiación.

Schneizel tuvo que hacer una nota mental. Puede que a Godzilla le hayan dado el sobrenombre de un dios, pero desde su punto de vista y de todos, parecía más la 'Bestia de la Revelación'.

Aparte de eso, la destrucción de una buena parte del asentamiento incluyendo la muerte del Gobernador General y sus funcionarios provoco un vació de poder en el control del Área 11 que terminaría en su inminente colapso, pero eso fue resuelto cuando el líder de la facción Purista, Jeremiah Gottwald, asumió temporalmente el control del gobierno provisional e hizo todo lo posible para mantener el orden. Sin embargo eso no parecía ser suficiente cuando el pánico se expandió por las demás ciudades próximas a Tokio y también hizo que varias comunidades de Elevens provocaran numerosas revueltas al aprovecharse de todo.

"Chiba, Yokohama, Saitama, Sagamihara y otras ciudades más están en un completo caos después de estos horribles eventos." Dijo Kanon a su señor.

"El caos se esta extendiendo por todo el Área 11." Murmuro irritado el otro asistente. "Si el ejército hubiera logrado acabar con ese monstruo de una vez, no estaríamos en esta situación."

"Aquello fue inevitable, Sir Cornwall." Aseguro Schneizel con calma sin que el ambiente le afectara. "Nos enfrentamos a algo que ni si quiera el hombre se haya enfrentado antes."

"Aún así debemos hacer algo para impedir que esa cosa vuelva a moverse de nuevo." Advirtió Kanon.

"Es cierto, si esa cosa vuelve a moverse y libera nuevamente esa radiación sobre las minas de Sakuradita del Monte Fuji, no quiero ni saber que va ser de todo..."

Todo se volvió en silencio en la cabeza del príncipe rubio mientras reflexionaba lo ultimo que dijo Cornwall sobre las posibilidades de que Godzilla se acercara por casualidad al pico más alto del Área 11 y luego liberara su aliento radiactivo sobre las minas más abundantes de Sakuradita del mundo y por ultimo provocara una reacción en cadena… no querría ni saber que nuevo evento apocalíptico se desataría en el Área 11, pero sería mucho mayor que la anterior y que la humanidad jamas habrá visto antes. Esto simplemente no solo afectara a las grandes islas del Pacífico, también a Britania y quizás al mundo entero.

En verdad, es el heraldo de la destrucción…

* * *

**Cuartel general del JLF - Narita - Área 11**

"¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Nuestro momento a llegado!" exclamo el ex teniente coronel Josui Kusakabe, miembro del Frente de Liberación Japones hacia sus compatriotas al ver la situación actual del Área 11. "Los britanianos están perdiendo su dominio, y muchos de nuestros compatriotas lo están aprovechando en estos momentos. Debemos actuar nosotros también."

Los demás miembros escucharon lo que el entusiasmado teniente coronel estaba diciendo y ninguno dijo algo ya que no compartían su entusiasmo. Todos estaban en una gran sala sentados en un circulo al estilo seiza samurai.

"Ahora por fin podemos darles un gran golpe a esos cerdos y expulsarlos de nuestras tierras de una vez." Exclamo Josui levantando el puño con una gran sonrisa. "Debemos aprovechar este momento para ponernos en marcha e invadir Narita cuanto antes."

"Sera mejor que no te emociones tanto, Kusakabe." Replico Ryōga Senba, un hombre corpulento siendo el más viejo de los miembros del Frente de Liberación Japones. "Incluso si las fuerzas britanianas están empezando a desmoronarse, no creo que sea prudente actuar ahora."

En estos momentos, después del ataque de Godzilla a Tokio y de sus consecuentes eventos, los líderes y oficiales del JLF asistieron a una reunión a su cuartel general secreto para discutir que hacer a continuación. Entre los 2 bandos estaban Kyōshirou Tōdō y sus seguidores, y por el otro estaban Josui y los suyos. Los últimos abogaron por entrar en acción de una vez y tomar la Ciudad de Narita que estaba abajo de la montaña con el mismo nombre donde se encontraba el cuartel general. Sin embargo, no muchos estaban de acorde con el plan.

"Además, no todo el ejército a sufrido daños importante, todavía es demasiado pronto para actuar."

"Estoy de acuerdo. No creo que los britanianos no vayan a renunciar tan fácilmente." Argumento Kōsetsu Urabe quien tiene una cara un poco ancha y el pelo azul. "Sin mencionar de que aún no tenemos los suficientes recursos para lanzar una contraofensiva."

Los demás de la facción de Tōdō estaban de acuerdo en eso.

Desde hace bastante tiempo, el Frente de Liberación Japones, era la célula de resistencia más grande del Área 11 debido a que Japón se había rendido antes de que los militares renunciaran, dejando la mayor parte del ejército intacto y más tarde estos se reunieron para formar esta organización clandestina formado en su mayoría por militares veteranos de la guerra, y también habían salvado varios de sus recursos y armamentos militares mientras el resto fueron entregados a los britanianos al final de la guerra.

Estableciendo su base de operaciones en las montañas Narita, el JLF había intentado socavar con el dominio britaniano varias veces con éxito limitado durante estos 6 años desde que se formo. Muchos de sus miembros murieron durante los combates, fueron capturados o desertaron a lo largo de los años a medida de que más miembros se les unieron en sus filas, pero nada por cambiar la balanza de poder, y así fue durante estos 6 años. Sin embargo, esto no había bajado para nada la moral de sus miembros ya que mientras siguieran viviendo y luchando al igual que el resto de sus compatriotas que estaban montando sus propias células de resistencia, de que algún día habrá un futuro para Japón por muy difícil y lejano que pareciera.

Y fue entonces, como si Kami se hubiera quedado impresionado por la voluntad de su gente de querer seguir luchando por un Japón renacido, envío a aquella misteriosa criatura súper radiactiva conocido como Gojira y había causado numerosas calamidades sobre sus odiados enemigos como un castigo divino.

Muchos japoneses quedaron impresionados por el daño devastador que provoco el Dios encarnado sobre sus abominables opresores, que ya pudieron sentir esperanzados como sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, y los kamis decidieron ayudarlos en su lucha. Sin embargo, no todos fueron tan supersticiosos.

A pesar de que Tohdoh estaba impresionado como se descontrolaban las cosas para sus enemigos, dándole la oportunidad a cualquiera para aprovecharla y causar más daño, también estaba horrorizado por la cantidad de daño que causo ese monstruo en Tokio. En su larga carrera profesional como oficial del ejército japones, el hombre tras los milagros de Itsukushima jamás había visto tal destrucción, y ni siquiera las devastaciones ocurridas en la Segunda Guerra del Pacífico no pudieron compararse con lo ocurrido en Tokio.

Muchos pueden decir que Gojira se trataba de un ser divino vengador, pero para el ex coronel solo es un heraldo del caos y la destrucción, uno que no reconoce amigos o enemigos ya sean britanianos y japoneses, y la muerte de miles de dichas personas lo demuestran.

"¿Qué me dices, Tohdoh?" la expresión del ex coronel salió de su meditación para ver la cara de su compatriota. "¿Crees también que merecerá la pena preparar un contraataque?"

Los ojos del veterano se estrecharon levemente ante la idea.

"Escucha, lo que a dicho Senba es cierto." Respondió él con un tono monótono. "Todavía es demasiado pronto, y no es nada prudente actuar ahora."

Tras aquellas palabras, la expresión del coronel Josui se apago en decepción al ver que uno de sus compañeros cercanos no quiere cooperar en esto. Se formo un silencio en la sala como cada uno de los miembros debatían con sus propios pensamientos quien tenía razón.

"Sin embargo, si dejamos escapar esta oportunidad, los britanianos se recuperaran y volveremos a estar como antes." Exclamo un miembro rompiendo el silencio en el ambiente. Todos se fijaron en el dueño de la voz perteneciendo en la facción de Josui.

"El coronel Kusakabe tiene razón." Siguió hablando el miembro. "En estos momentos, muchos de nuestros hermanos están aprovechando el estado de debilidad de los britanianos provocando numerosas turbas que dificultan más las cosas, y nosotros solo estamos aquí sentados como si nada."

Todos captaron el mensaje que acababa de recitar el hombre, y algunos estaban haciendo examen de conciencia sobre esto. Bueno, no todos.

"Bah, pero si solo son aficionados." Burlo con sarcasmo Shōgo Asahina, un joven hombre con el pelo verde oscuro, usa anteojos y tiene una cicatriz distintiva en el lado derecho de la cara. Él estaba en la facción de Tohdoh. "¿De verdad piensas con un montón de chusmas sin experiencia como nosotros van a cambiar algo? ¿O crees que eres más listo que ellos?"

Aquello sirvió para ofender al hombre de la otra facción, pero no dijo nada cuando otro miembro hablo.

"Es verdad, esto sería una guerra de desgaste." Añadió Chiba Nagisa, la única miembro femenino del JLF y miembro de la facción de Tohdoh, así como la más cercana. "No podemos lanzarnos así de repente sin planificar las cosas."

"¿Y tú que vas a saber?" preguntó otro miembro con burla. "Veo que las mujeres no tenéis tantas agallas para ser un soldado."

Aquello fue lo suficiente para ofender enormemente a la mujer soldado cuando su expresión se contrajo de ira.

"¿¡Qué has dicho!?" bramo ella como estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el imbécil que la insulto y hacerle pagar.

"¡Ya es suficiente!" Urabe ladro haciendo que cualquiera de los 2 se detuvieran en sus respectivos puestos e evitaran que hicieran una imprudencia. Tranquilizándose, Urabe se volvió hacia su compañera. "Siéntate."

Haciendo caso a lo que le dijo su compañero con un poco más de edad, Chiba vuelve a su posición sentada aunque aún seguía mirando con dagas aquel que la insulto.

Una vez que toda la sala volvió a su ambiente habitual, Josui volvió a hablar.

"Se que todavía no estamos preparados para lanzar una ofensiva, ya que todavía tenemos que esperar a que Kyoto nos envíen las nuevas armas."

"Ya, y aunque podamos expulsar a los britanianos al final, ¿qué haremos a continuación con esa cosa?" preguntó Shōgo con los brazos cruzados. Todo se volvió al silencio como cada uno registro en sus mentes el termino '_cosa_' sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería.

"Es verdad, ¿ninguno de vosotros habéis pensado en que hacer con ese monstruo suelto por ahí?" replico Chiba.

Ninguno parecía querer responder a la pregunta de la mujer como todos reflexionaron sobre el otro problema que tenían que tratar a parte de los britanianos. Si bien, la presencia inesperada de aquel monstruo súper radiactivo había causado grandes daños colaterales a los britanianos que parecía ser irreparables, y cualquiera que estuviera preparando una dura resistencia clandestina durante años, esperaría su oportunidad para aprovechar la vulnerabilidad del enemigo para atacar y luego expulsarlos para siempre de Japón. Sería así sencillo de no ser que también tendrían que lidiar con Gojira que también podría ser visto como una amenaza mayor por lo que hizo.

Aquel dios destructivo había causado más muertes que las de un britaniano o cualquier cosa de la Tierra habría hecho antes, incluyendo a muchos japoneses inocentes.

"Yo opino lo mismo." Agrego Senba sombríamente. "Recordad que ahora mismo tenemos una amenaza aún mayor que los britanianos y no estamos del todo seguro si podremos hacerle frente después de lo que a ocurrido."

Todos parecían compartir el mismo pensamiento con el miembro más anciano sobre el asunto de Gojira. De sin duda era una gran pesadilla tener a esa abominación expulsando radiación, contaminando el medio ambiente a su alrededor y trayendo más muerte de un modo aterrador peor que lo hubieran hecho los britanianos en el pasado.

"Estoy de acuerdo."

Todos se encogieron ante la nueva y voz y buena parte de las 2 facciones se levantaron para dar una pequeña reverencia al recién llegado a la sala siendo el general mayor Tatewaki Katase, quien era descrito como un hombre de mediana edad un poco corpulento y de aire profesional.

"De momento no moveremos fichas en el asunto." Dijo el general mirando a todos sus subordinados. Algunos de ellos obtuvieron miradas perplejas. "Todavía no estamos lo suficientemente equipados para lanzar nuestro ataque a Narita por muy desbordadas que estén los britanianos."

Ninguno quiso responder ante su opinión sobre esto, cuando el viejo general continuo. "Además, estoy de acuerdo sobre que aunque los hayamos expulsado a todos y obtengamos nuestra independencia, no creo que Japón tenga algún futuro con ese monstruo existiendo."

Ya ninguno quiso responder lo contrario puesto que lo ultimo que dijo era totalmente cierto. Casi todos sentían con amargura que el futuro de Japón aún estaba demasiado lejos incluso si recuperaran la independencia, y dudaban que tanto la Unión Europea y la Federación China intervengan en el asunto debido a las agendas políticas de cada una que estaban teniendo en estos momentos.

En otras palabras, Japón estaba totalmente aislada para el mundo y ahora se convertiría en el dominio de Gojira con sus habitantes como ganado.

* * *

**Campos de refugiados de Tachikawa - Área 11**

Lelouch estaba en conflicto.

Estando solo en uno de los refugios, el ex príncipe se dedicaba a teclear su portátil para buscar en redes sociales información del mundo exterior. Todo lo que quería saber fue la decadente situación que estaba pasando en el Área 11 desde el ataque de Godzilla y la muerte de Clovis. Por lo que veía, a pesar de haber establecido un gobierno provisional encabezado por el margrave Jeremiah Gottwald y la Facción Purista para mantener el orden, sabía que necesitaba más que eso para mantener bajo control el dominio ahora al borde del colapso.

Cómo era de esperar, las comunidades nativas japonesas habían comenzado ya con su insurrección llevados por el pánico y el miedo en las ciudades cercanas, y pronto se extendió por el resto de ciudades del Área 11 aprovechando su debilidad.

Pobre tontos.

Si bien, el ejército sufrió numerosas bajas cuando Godzilla desató su tormenta radiactiva en Tokio, pero el resto que no estuvieron allí tuvieron la fortuna de no estar allí y actualmente están preparados para ser desplegados y sofocar una rebelión cuando lo vieran necesario. Según una declaración del gobierno provisional, aplastará las insurrecciones y retomarán el control en cuestión de semanas.

Si Lelouch tuviera que elegir estar satisfecho o preocupado por la situación, no sabría cual de las 2 era la más viable.

El príncipe repudiado había planeado desde que Japón había sido ocupado por su nación natal que lo destruiría y así había pasado los siguientes 6 años planificando su rebelión inicial contra el imperio de su padre a la vez que llevaba una vida normal como estudiante sin revelar a nadie sus intenciones, ni siquiera a Nanaly, quien es la principal razón por la que decidió luchar contra el Imperio de Britania con el fin de crear un mundo pacífico para ella.

Fue así que había estado recaudando fondos en las numerosas apuestas de ajedrez que había estado haciendo desde los 14 años y tener contactos ya sea interno o externos que les sirvieran para iniciar así su rebelión. De hecho, había sido muy paciente durante tanto tiempo manteniendo su fachada de chico normal al mismo tiempo que planificaba una rebelión que haría historia desde la Rebelión de Washington, pero a diferencia de la nefasta revolución de las 13 Colonias, Lelouch se aseguraría de que esta tuviera éxito rotundo y ese sería su primer paso para derrocar al mayor imperio provocando otras rebeliones en las otras áreas del imperio y respaldando a los enemigos de Britania como Europa.

Todo iba bastante bien hasta la llegada de un elemento inesperado que parecía obstaculizar sus planes pero al final esto hizo que lo adelantará de un modo que no esperaba. Con la muerte de uno de sus enemigos y las turbas que había estado estallando en distintas zonas del Área 11, parecía imposible iniciar su propia rebelión, pero sabía que esto sería de poca duración, puesto que los britanianos no estarían dispuestos a abandonar una de sus áreas tan fácilmente, y no creía que los rebeldes tendrían el poder y los recursos para enfrentarse a la maquinaria britaniana.

Por tanto, la rebelión del joven príncipe aún seguiría en marcha hasta que estuviera preparada para darle inicio. Sin embargo, pese a esto, tanto Britania como Lelouch tuvieron que lidiar con un problema aún mayor que ambos juntos siendo el responsable de la muerte de muchas personas y haya puesto el control del Área 11 patas arriba.

Pese a que la inesperada aparición de este dios destructivo haya desencadenado el caos en el Área 11, así como una oportunidad de mostrar al menos vulnerabilidad a los britanianos que Lelouch no pretendía aprovecharlo por el momento, Godzilla aún seguía representando un mayor obstáculo para sus futuros planes. Cualquiera en su sano juicio incluyendo Lelouch, hubieran coincidido de que Godzilla no solo era una amenaza para tanto los britanianos y japoneses, sino para toda la humanidad y el mundo entero, incluyendo a su querida hermana Nanaly, que desde que habían escapado de ese infierno, ella se había mostrado angustiada y temerosa de su vida.

A Lelouch le dolía verla de esa manera, y por ello, concluyó que también era un gran obstáculo para el deseado mundo de Nanaly.

Fue por eso mismo que en estos momentos ha estado buscando una forma de eliminar dicha amenaza que hasta ahora no había encontrado. Él estuvo husmeando en redes sociales qué era lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos el gobierno de la Patria, pero de momento no hubo respuesta inmediata para su frustración.

Justo cuando pensaba que no encontraría algo que mereciera la pena, de repente sus ojos se posaron en un texto que le llamó la atención. En él ponía que en estos momentos se había enviado un equipo de investigación con trajes anti-radiación NBQ hacia las ruinas de Tokio que por lo visto, la nube radiactiva que inundaba la zona había sido disipada hacia el mar aunque el riesgo de radiación aún era alta, pero había dado vía libre para unos investigadores para estudiar la zona contaminada y también para conocer el paradero de Godzilla, que según se rumorea aún seguía allí en el mismo lugar donde se había parado después de haber desatado la tormenta y no se había movido desde entonces durante estos 4 días por alguna razón.

'_¿Así que Godzilla aún sigue en su sitio? ¿Por qué razón?_' reflexiono Lelouch con curiosidad decidiendo navegar más en el asunto para averiguar más.

"Veo que te interesa todo esto."

Lelouch se sobresaltó al escuchar una misteriosa voz femenina que parecía no provenir de ningún lado de la habitación. Instintivamente volteo hacia la izquierda y vio para su mayor sorpresa que las puertas de la ventana estaban abiertas, y estando de pie sobre el alféizar había una joven mujer contemporáneamente de su edad.

Ella vestía con una capa de lana blanco que cubría su cuerpo con capucha incluida que tapaba la cabeza. Ella solo mostraba una extraña sonrisa y llamativos ojos dorados ante un perplejo Lelouch quien sólo se quedó congelado en su lugar mirando también a la chica excesivamente hermosa.

"Encantada de conocerte, Lelouch Vi Britannia." Habló la misteriosa chica. "He venido hasta aquí para hacerte un contrato."

* * *

**Aquí termino por el momento. Todavía tengo que corregir el texto de este capitulo más tarde ya que todavía hay algunas fallas y algo más que agregar. De todos modos espero que disfruten. **

**¡Ja ne!**


End file.
